High school AZxD
by AJStyles
Summary: Two children one of them is the child of Ophis the other can control shadows. Zero and Orsore brothers by choice not by blood. Go with them as these two brothers journey through the world of DXD that will test them and push them to new heights of power. OC:Zero. OC:Osore
1. Zero Fear

**Chapter 1**

Zero Fear

 _Classroom 2-B_

Two boys sit in the back of the classroom as they were getting stares from a good portion of the female students were staring at them until the resident blonde casanova entered the classroom.

The two 2nd year students that sat in the back of the classroom were brothers yet their personalities were like opposites.

The boy sitting on the right was a tall boy with black hair and he wore a purple and black hoodie.

His eyes were a silver color as they could pierce a man's soul with a single glare.

Over his neck, he wore a gray dragon-shaped locket.

Under the hoodie, he wore a light purple shirt and he wore black shorts and matching shoes.

Currently in his hand was a music player as there were headphones in both of his ears as he was munching on a bag of brownies with a bottle of milk next to him.

This boy was Zero he was 16 and he was known for being a big eater since he would always eat whenever he had a chance to.

At first glance to a normal person he appears to be a regular person but to the supernatural, the amount of magic he was letting out was enough to create a thick atmosphere after all Zero's mom was the dragon of infinity ouroboros dragon or known as Ophis.

"Well, I gotta say Osore I gotta say these brownies [Munch] are very good."

"Zero chew with your mouth closed man I don't wanna see that."

Zero then chewed up his brownies a bit before he took a swig of milk as he let out a contempt sigh.

"Sorry, Osore I meant the brownies were very good."

Zero flashed a childlike smile which caused his brother Osore to bring in his little brother under his arm for a brief noogie. Osore had short brown hair and just like his brother was wearing a hoodie only his was royal purple outlined with black. He had sky blue eyes that gleamed and could easily pick up on any underline emotion. Under his hoodie, he wore a black t-shirt and instead of having a music player in his hand he twirled his special engraved pen, a gift from his mother. He released his brother and sighed through his nose.

"Look zero let's just get going."

"Okay."

Zero paused his music player as he then opened up the glass milk bottle and chugged the whole container without stopping as milk poured down his chin and soaked his shirt a bit.

When he finished he smiled at his brother only for Osore to look at his brother with a deadpan face.

"What?"

Osore rubbed his temples for a moment.

"You've got a giant ass milk mustache all over your face."

"Oh."

Zero then used his tongue as he licked up the remaining milk

Osore shook his head. "Ya know you can be such a dufus sometimes"

Zero just smirked at his brother as he walked past him.

"Eh I try but at least I look cute when I fuck up."

Osore just rolled his eyes.

As the two brothers walked down the hallway they saw many male and female students standing aside for two females the first female was tall as she had bright crimson hair and blue eyes and she walked with a purpose to her.

The other girl was as tall as the redhead as her hair was black and tied in a long ponytail.

Her eyes show a bright violet as she had a polite and cute smile on her face.

The two brothers faced down the two devils.

"Dibs."

Zero turned to this brother confused.

"What?"

"Dibs." he said motioning towards the one with the cute smile.

Zero looked at his brother dumbfounded before he looked towards the girl with the smile before he looked back at Osore two times and saw the girl with the black hair chuckle at Orsore.

"Ara, Ara you must have quite the pair to claim dibs on a girl you just met."

Her violet eyes stared into his blue eyes.

Zero just looked between the two of them before he stepped off to the side with the redhead.

Osore took a long look as the black hair devil walked past him and gave him friendly smile. Even after they were down the hallway his eyes were still locked on to her.

Zero rolled his eyes at his brother before walking away headphones plugged in as Orsore followed his brother before he flashed one last look at her before she turned the corner.

"Hey, hey," osore said running to catch up to zero. "What was that look for?"

"What look?"

Zero flashed his best innocent smile at his brother only for him to comedically hit him over the head which caused a small bump to form.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! What was that for?"

"For sucking so bad at lying," osore said

he shook his head and looked down

"Anyway, what class do we have now?"

"I _hope we can see her again."_ osore thought.

Zero easily read the look on his face.

"Don't be falling in love on me buddy" zero jokes

"I'm not you worry about you."

Zero smirked at his brother.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Oh and Orsore we're done for the day well I am you still have to do some test still cause your sorry ass fell asleep during it."

Orsore just grumbled before he saw his little brother eating a bag of chips as he snatched it from him and ate the whole bag in front of his face.

Zero began to cry as tears streamed down his face.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Quit crying zero I'll buy you two bags after I leave school today."

Zero stopped crying and shot right back up.

"Could you get me barbecue and sriracha?"

"Sure."

Zero smiled as did Orsore as both brothers fist-bumped as zero walked home for the day.

As zero was walking home he stopped at the park fountain as it was almost sunset and reached into his bag and pulled out a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting.

He unwrapped it and was about to pop it into his mouth when he heard something by his foot.

"Nya~"

He looked down and saw a black cat with hazel eyes staring at him.

Upon further inspection, he saw the cat was covered in cuts and scratches.

"You okay?"

"Nya~"

"Wait you mean someone was chasing you?"

The black cat looked at him with its hazel eyes before it nodded.

Zero then patted the spot on the fountain next to him as the cat did its best to climb up only for zero to pick the cat up and put it next to him.

"You hungry?"

Zero then showed the cat his cupcake only for the cat to the jump forward and grab the cupcake out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Nya~"

The cat then did its best as it tore split the cupcake in two as it used Zero's pants leg to climb back up next to him.

"Oh, thanks."

Both boy and cat began to munch on the cupcake until a bright light and a magic circle appeared in front of the duo.

"Who are you guys?"

Out from the circle were a bunch of men who had bat wings in their backs as they were looking around the area until their eyes landed on the black cat who was licking pink frosting off her lips.

The leader of the group then pointed to the black cat.

"There she is boys! Take down the black cat."

"Woah, Woah, Woah Time out!"

Zero got up and extended his arms out like a shield in front of the cat.

"You guys can't kill a cat what's wrong with you?"

"Listen, human, that 'cat' behind you has killed her master and must be punished by execution."

The eyes of the cat behind him widened as it was surprised at the concern this one person was giving her even after he was told of her crimes.

"Well, maybe she killed her master because he was a bad person."

Then a beam of energy pierced Zero's chest as blood began to pour out from his wound.

"Okay ow, ow so much ow!"

"If you defend her human you will die to."

"Yeah, I can't die today my brother promised me chips and I'm really hungry."

"Men fire."

The devils behind him charged up their magic and fired multiple shots as zero was being bombarded.

" _Ah, this really hurts. Remember what Orsore taught me I need to focus my magic but I don't know how."_

Then out the corner of his eye, he saw one of the men held up the black cat and prepare to kill it and that's when it happened.

"Noooooo!"

Then above the devils, Zero and the cat, a giant purple magic circle with the symbol for infinity represented by two snakes appeared above them.

"Wait that magic that means he's related to…"

The devil captain then turned to his men.

"New objective kill the son of Ophis first!"

 _Back at Kuoh Academy_

The sudden burst of magic caused Orsore to raise his head in alarm as he knew this magic anywhere.

He then immediately got up and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could to his brother.

However, zero's magic burst also got the attention of others.

 _Occult research club_

Rias and the rest of her peerage froze as they just felt the burst of magic coming from the park.

"Rias did you feel that?"

"Yes akeno, I did, however, I would like to know who was the balls to start a fight in my territory at this hour?"

 _Abandoned church_

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohanseek were in shock at the sudden burst of power.

"Raynare I can assume that the source of this power is the one azale wants you to exterminate?"

"Yes that'd be it but this level of power is unreal."

 _Back in the park_

A bright flash of purple light engulfed the entire areas as most of the devils were disintegrated by the sheer power alone.

The ones who survived the area blast was the cat, the devil captain but barely and Zero who was now tired and passed out on the ground asleep.

The devil captain had a look of anger across his face as he held a dagger over the passed out zero.

"To think ophis would give birth to a creature like you for the sake of all devils you must die!"

Then before the devil could strike zero down a blade made of shadows came out and struck the devil through the skull killing him.

The body dropped to the floor and standing there was osore with a look of relief on his face.

He looked at the cat and then zero who was happily mumbling in his sleep.

"Yeah so much for taking my test."

osore signed and walked up to his brother.

Before he could even help his brother up him, zero and the cat got completely surrounded. Two of the people being the girls from earlier. The redhead looked at zero with distaste.

"And why is that thing here," she asked

"Hey watch it!"

Osore said defensively.

"This thing is my little brother."

Zero just smiled in his sleep as a little pile of drool was starting to form on the ground.

The black cat the walked over to zero and cutely tapped his face with her paw.

"Nya~"

Zero didn't wake up so the cat tried again.

"Nya~"

Zero didn't wake up so the cat climbed up the unconscious boy and bite his ear causing him to jolt awake.

"Ow! Okay, what was that?"

Zero looked around before he saw his brother and the two girls from earlier today but he only had one question on his mind.

"Orsore did you bring my chips?"

Orsore, Rias, and Akeno even the cat sweatdropped at the boys one track mind.

"Bro I just saved your life and your asking me about chips?!"

"It's not my fault you promised you'd buy me some."

Orsore just facepalmed at his brother before he reached into his pocket and tossed his brother a granola bar.

"Hey, this isn't chips!"

"Either you eat what I gave you or I won't make you ramen as I promised."

Zero immediately inhaled the entire bar without chewing surprising both rias and akeno while orsore just smiled at his brother.

"All better now." he asked

"Better."

Zero just smiled before he got up with a smile on his face.

"Guess I got carried away huh?"

Orsore looked around the park and tried to think of a good answer.

If there was one thing that upset his brother it was that he had no control over his magic.

"It's not that bad but you could have destroyed the school"

osore answered honestly.

"Oh."

Zero's face then became a sad downcast before the black cat climbed up his shoulder and gave the teen a couple licks on his face before it snuggled up into the crook of his neck.

"Well, Zero we should be getting home you've got homework to do."

"Okay come on cat."

"Nya~"

"Wait a minute who said you could keep that?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Um excuse me" akeno stepped in.

"You do realize we can't just let him walk away." she said pointing at zero.

" _If I didn't like you I swear I'd make a break for it"_

osore thought but he kept a straight calm face.

"Yeah ok." osore said "and what would you have me do because I'm not leaving my brother"

"Oh my we have a loyal one wouldn't you say rias," akeno said as rias stepped to her side.

"You"

rias called pointing at osore.

"That magic of yours, its…..odd."

she told him in an uneasy tone.

Zero just stared off into space completely forgetting that all this happened because of him.

The cat had even fallen asleep.

"Well, you two as much as I want to continue talking my brother and I plus his new cat have to get going." osore said grabbing his brother's shoulder

"Hold on Orsore."

Orsore turned around to face the red-haired devil.

"Your brother is the son of the infinite dragon to let him go would be a danger to everyone."

Orsore glared at the red-haired devil with hatred at what her words were implying.

He swallowed all bits of anger he had and sighed gently seeing no way to get out of this situation.

"You can keep the both of us under surveillance if it makes you feel better."

osore said looking at his brother who was absent-mindedly picking his teeth,

"but gives me 10 days and he we learn to control his magic."

osore closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest.

He opened them and now instead of being sky blue they now where royal purple.

Rias and akeno looked at each other thinking deeply of what was just said

"Fine" rias finally said.

"But the next time he will be dealt with."

Rias told him looking with a deadly look.

She took her leave and began to walk back towards the school

"Akeno come on"

Akeno laughed gently and turned to join rias.

"Oh and osore."

akeno said stopping

"I like your eyes"

She joined rias and together they walked back to school.

"Well, that was fun." zero said

"So when we go home you're making dinner right?"

"Yeah after you go buy cat food."

Zero responded with a little irritation.

"Ah come on don't be like." zero whined

Zero and Orsore heard a meow and saw the black cat climb up zero and take a nap in his hair.

"See and you said this was gonna be a problem."

"It's only gonna be a problem if you slack off and don't take care of her."

"Of course I will."

Orsore looked at his brother before sighing.

The two brothers kept walking until they had made it home.

The house sat on a rather quiet block of the neighborhood.

It was a tall two-story house with yellow paint finish and a solid brown roof with a window on the top of the house overlooking block.

The inside of the house was also nice as it had a nice kitchen with a full fridge and the living room had a black couch with a wooden table and a flat tv in the middle of the room.

There were two separate bathrooms then they were Zero and Orsore's rooms.

Zero and Orsore walked through the door as orsore jumped on the couch and relaxed while zero quietly set his new cat down on one of the couch cushions before he went into his room grabbed his wallet and went back out to the pet store.

Orsore just sighed again as he saw his little brother leave.

" _He still has much to learn and I have 10 days to properly train him but if his bitch of a mom hadn't up and left him but I shouldn't concerned about that right now I need to help him master his magic in 10 days."_

About 5 minutes later zero returned 2 big bags of cat food in hand grinning like a little kid who just won a prize at a fair.

"Gooot it" zero sang

Orsore just rolled his eyes at his brother as Zero put out the cat food and some milk.

Zero then yawned and stretched out as he then walked to his room as his cat followed him.

"Don't stay up too late having fun thinking about little ms. ponytail."

Orsore chucked a pillow at max speed but Zero dodged in time.

"Go to bed Zero."

"Alright Geez."

Zero went into his room and closed the door behind him as his cat followed him into his room.

Zero got changed into his pajamas which consisted of purple shorts and a black short sleeved shirt.

Zero got under the covers with a smile on his face as his cat snuggled up next to him as the two fell into a deep sleep.

 _Next morning_

Zero woke up as sunlight hit his face as he yawned and stretched.

As he turned to his left he saw a female chest in his face.

His eyes widened as he had never seen the appendage in front of him.

" _What's this? Well, they're big that's for sure."_

Zero then reached out and grabbed the right breast and gave it a squeeze still unsure of what it was.

"Nya~"

Confused about the sound he heard zero squeezed it again.

"N-Nya~"

" _What is making that sound?"_

Zero then decided to do one last thing as he quickly put his mouth over the object.

"Nya!~"

Zero jumped a bit at the loud sound as he now registered it as a cat's meow.

He then looked up only to see two black cat tails as he then lifted the covers next to him only to reveal a woman who was wearing a kimono featured a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

She long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

She got up and stretched as she cutely scratched herself behind one of her black cat ears and stared at Zero with lustful predator eyes.

"Well, I didn't know my savior wanted to be so intimate with me so quick?"

Zero backed up a bit as Kuroka began to walk towards him on all fours in a slow seductive manner.

Zero's head and back then hit the headboard as he was out of options.

"I'm confused."

Kuroka then grabbed both sides of his face as she briefly took her mouth and brought it down on his neck and sucked his lower collar bone which caused zero to grunt as he gripped one of the covers then sat down on Zero's lap as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't be I'll show you everything you need to know. Nya~"

However, before that could happen Orsore opened the door only to see his little brother being mounted by a half-naked Catwoman.

"My it seems I'll have to wait to get my hands on you. Nya~"

"So who wants to explain to me what the hell's going on?" Orsore said with an extremely confused look.


	2. Fear of Conviction

Chapter 2

Fear of conviction

"U-um i-i -d-dont k-know" zero stuttered still backed completely to the head of his bed.

"Ah, man first a magic outburst and now a girl's in my bed." zero thought.

"osore is really going to kill me."

Orsore was still standing in the doorway waiting for an answer.

Kuroka then sat up as she let out a cute meow and scratched behind her ears again.

She then turned to Orsore with a carefree smile on her face.

"Don't you know it's rude to come into someone's room without knocking and besides can't you wait? I was just about to make love to my hero who helped me yesterday. Nya~"

Osore left the room and came right back in.

"I know I'm not high."

Osore said rubbing his temples

"There is no damn way you are that stupid cat from yesterday"

Kuroka gave orsore a fake pout.

"Now didn't your mom ever tell you to respect a lady? Nya~"

Kuroka then got up off the bed and fixed her kimono before a purple and black magic circle appeared in front of her as she went through it and came out of the circle appearing as the same cat they met yesterday.

Kuroka then transformed back with a smug smirk on her face as she looked towards Orsore waiting for the boys' response.

Osore sat down crossed legged and facepalmed himself.

"Whyyyyy can't we ever just have a normal day?"

Osore whined.

"And zero sorry but you need to start training today."

Kuroka sighed heavily.

"Can't that wait we were kinda in the middle of something."

she said eying zero like a feral animal.

Zero backed up a bit only to fall off his bed and land on the floor with a resounding thud.

"There also is another problem."

osore started.

"What are you going to do when we leave for school?"

he finished standing up and brushing off his pants.

Zero just smiled at his brother.

"I don't know but I'll pull something out my butt."

Osore shook his head.

"Fine but if she's coming with us she has to put on some damn clothes!"

Kuroka pulled up her kimono covering her breasts before hugging zero into her chest.

"I don't see a problem I'm only wearing this for my zero."

Then to the surprise of the two boys, she licked the side of his cheek.

"Mmh you definitely taste like a virgin and a dragon not that I'm complaining."

She then lowered the top of her kimono as zero was trying to look away.

"I wouldn't mind having brats with that kind of power."

"Alright!" Osore interrupted "let's go time for school"

"He gets a cat girl and all I get is a compliment on my eyes!"

osore thought.

"Lucky bastard."

Zero got dressed and ate breakfast literally clearing the table of everything in sight.

Orsore just sighed at his brother's daily eating habits while kuroka just chuckled at the sight.

"I'll be taking your lunch since you decided to eat all the breakfast," osore said with an unintentional attitude.

Zero whined a bit before kuroka spoke to him getting his attention.

"You really like to eat don't you?"

Zero nodded his head.

"Well then maybe you'd want to 'eat' me sometime~"

Orsore immediately spit out his orange juice in surprise and disgust.

"Kuroka."

"Nya~"

"You and me outside right now!"

"Okay."

As the two walked outside zero sat in the kitchen confused as to what just happened.

Outside the front door

Orsore stood across from kuroka and he was not happy.

"Okay, first of all, what the fuck was that?!"

"What was what?" she said smiling innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me you know what!"

Kuroka tilted her head before she smirked at Orsore.

"I don't see a problem I just want to make sure he's ready when gives me a couple kittens."

Orsore just rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Seriously turn it down a bit cuz if people hear this at school"

osore started.

" I don't think he's ready for that type of attention he already has enough on his plate"

"All right but just thought I'd tell you I know he's the child of ophis."

Orsore's eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"It wasn't hard the aura he gives off will give him away every time"

She told him.

Kuroka then looked into Orsore's eyes and saw only hatred for Zero's mother.

"I assume you have a destain for Zero's mother? Nya~"

"Of course I despise her she abandoned him and left him for dead."

Kuroka just sighed as she went back inside before she told Orsore one last thing.

"She cares you know."

"What?"

"Ophis cares about Zero she just has an odd way of showing her affection but I don't."

Orsore rolled his eyes.

"Clearly."

Both Orsore and Kuroka walked back into the house only to see Zero who now had his music player out and both headphones in and was happily humming to himself

Osore motioned for him to take one out.

"I have an idea"

osore told him when he took one out his ear

"Oh really now"

Zero said tapping his fingers on the table

"Why not just have her turn into a cat and then you just put her in your book bag"

Osore suggested.

Zero then looked over at kuroka only to see the black cat had transformed back into her kitten state and was already in his bag waiting.

"See"

Osore laughed

"She likes the idea"

"Even though she only likes it because she gets to stay close to you"

He thought

Zero walked over to his book bag and leaned down to check kuroka.

"Will you be ok in there?"

Zero asked.

"Nya~"

Zero just smiled at Kuroka as the small cat quickly jumped out of the bag pocket landed on zero's shoulder and licked him on his cheek.

"Alright looks like we're ready"

Osore declared raising his fist above his head

Even though kuroka was in cat form osore could still tell she was making an annoyed face.

Kuho Academy classroom 2-B

Once again the brothers were getting many glares from their peers but mainly zero and most of them weren't happy.

Zero didn't seem to notice reasoning being he was too distracted by the many bags of chips Orsore bought him on the way to school.

Zero was happily munching on his chips until someone called him.

"Are you Zero?"

Both Zero and Orsore turned around to see a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore a kuho girls uniform.

This young lady was Sona Sitri president of the student council also like rias a devil and next heir to the sitri clan.

"Yes I am but who're you?"

The young women pushed up her glasses before addressing him.

"I am Sona Sitri. Head of the student council."

Zero just rubbed the back of his head before he whispered to Orsore.

"Is that title supposed to be important?"

Osore looked her dead in her eyes and whispered back

"I have no idea"

"You two do know I can hear you."

Both boys flinched a bit at the girls' serious tone of voice and her icy glare.

"I was told by Rias to keep tabs on the both of you"

She told them both eying them like prey.

Zero relaxed and just looked at her confused.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Being honest Sona that was kinda boring."

Sona let out an irritated sigh before she faced zero with the same almost emotionless stare bearing down on the teen.

"I warn you now zero let another outburst like yesterday happen again and I will personally deal with it."

Sona then faced Orsore with the same look in her eyes.

"Whether you have your brother is with you or not."

Orsore then stepped in front of his little brother as his eyes changed from sky blue to

The color of the night sky.

"She must have forgotten to tell you that none of you are allowed to touch him for 10 days"

He said somehow controlling his tone.

Sona smirked at osores protective attitude

"You're a really good brother."

she told him but just as fast as she gave a compliment she gave another warning.

"But don't take me for a joke.. I have my ways"

Osore laughed right in her face something he does when he stands his ground.

"And don't take me for one of your servants because I'm not"

He told her.

"Very well just keep him and his magic under wraps."

"You just make sure you don't touch him for 10 days."

Orsore finished his sentence then walked away with Zero just waving bye to sona as the two brothers walked away.

In the hallway, Kuroka poked her head out his backpack.

"Nya~?"

"I'm fine I promise."

Then a small white haired girl with a black cat pin in her hair walked past zero and orsore only for her eyes to widen at the site of the black cat poking out of zero's backpack.

Zero then turned to face the small girl only for her to walk away fast.

"What'd you think that was about Orsore?"

Osore turned to get a better look at the girl but she had already disappeared.

"I have no idea but at this rate, I'm ready to go off the grid"

The bell rang signaling it was time for the next class and kuroka put her head back inside his pack.

The rest of the school day went smoothly for the two brothers however after school is when their lives would change for better or for worse.

Both brothers were about to leave when the same small white haired girl Zero saw earlier entered the classroom and approached the two of them.

"Orsore-senpai Rias wants to see you in the club now."

"What about me?"

The girl just looked at him. it was like a silent staring contest.

"Suck it."

Zero then sat on the floor as a blue aura of depression and sadness was around him which caused most of the girls in the class to pity him.

"Am I a bad person Orsore?"

Orsore immediately felt zero's magic slowly start to rise up again like last time so he acted quickly.

"Zero your not a bad person I know this but not everyone has to like you. Now, what do you always tell me to do when I'm sad or can't do something?"

Zero looked up at his brother his teary eyes only made him more cute for the girls in the class.

"Keep calm and eat on?"

"No the other one."

"Oh. Plant Your Feet...Grit Your Teeth… and Eat That Horse."

"Better?"

"Yup."

Zero looked up at his brother and lucky for orsore zero's magic level had dropped down to normal again.

"Look Zero why don't you go home and make yourself some dinner and I'll be home soon okay?"

Zero just nodded at his brother as he was going to leave the class until the small girl stepped in front of him.

Her eyes showed guilt and regret at making Zero cry.

"My name's Koneko."

"I'm Zero nice to meet ya."

Koneko then reached into her bag and pulled out a giant cookie and handed it to him.

"Here I'm sorry."

Zero drooled at the size of the cookie before he reached into his bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate and gave it to koneko as the white-haired lolli immediately put the bar of chocolate away with a smile on her face.

"So what does rias want with me," osore said walking past her.

She grabbed the hood of his hoodie stopping him in place.

"Rias will tell you when we get there."

"Well at least I can see akeno again" osore thought to himself.

"Ok well since you'll be at home by yourself don't try anything"

Osore said to zero even though he wasn't really talking to him.

Zero just smiled at his brother.

"Don't worry I won't."

"I wasn't talking to you."

Zero thought for a moment.

"Oh… oh."

"Yeah."

Zero's face then reverted back to normal.

"Well see you at home."

"See ya."

The two brothers parted ways for the day as Orsore now had a date with the occult research club.

Occult Club Room

Koneko and Orsore entered the club room to hear the sound of a shower running and the sight of four people in the room.

The first person to catch Orsore's eye was akeno as the raven-haired female just flashed the boy a flirtatious wink.

"Oh great not this soon"

Osore thought to himself.

He tried to hide a blush on his cheeks but he failed.

He then saw the same blonde boy from yesterday.

"Hello, I'm Kiba Yuuto nice to meet you."

"I know you're the pretty boy that all girls want under their skirts then on the mattress."

"Um … I didn't want to know that."

"Hey man it's just what people around the school are saying."

"Fair enough."

Orsore then turned to the last individual who Orsore could tell by the face he was making he was thinking perverted thoughts which only caused him to sigh.

"Great got a guy in here who only thinks with his dick. That's fantastic."

Orsore approached the boy which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh I didn't notice you."

Orsore rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I bet you didn't notice me perverted dumbass"

Without thinking about it much osore plopped down on the nearest couch.

"Well your president rang and I have answered"

Osore said to koneko who was mugging the hell out of the dick thinker.

"She'll be out soon" akeno told him sweetly.

Osore closed his eyes and took a long breath

" I knew I should have taken one of zeros bags of chips."

He said under his breath

A little while later Rias got out of the shower drying her wet red hair with a towel as she then took a seat on top of the desk with her legs crossed.

"Hello missy long time no see"

Osore said smirking slightly but quickly getting rid of it.

Luckily rias could tell he was trying not to be an asshole.

"Hello again kage" she replied smiling

Osored got confused.

"Um my names osore not kage"

Rias just smirked at him.

"I know."

"But" osore laughed

"kage does mean shadow and those are what my magic controls"

Rias smirked again.

"See I knew you'd catch on."

"If she's using sarcasm i can't tell"

His subconscious spoke to him.

"Can you really trust her? I mean she did threaten to kill our brother if he wasn't trained in 10 days so think about that.

"Hush" he ended up having to think to himself to shut up all the other thoughts that followed.

He at least wanted to see what she wanted before he even jumped to any conclusions.

"Now Orsore the main reason why I had koneko bring you here was because I wanted to discuss the issue about your brother."

Immediately red flags went off in Orsore's mind.

"I knew it,I flippin knew it!"

"Okay first,flippin really? Second, calm down."

Orsore once again had to think to himself to calm down and let her finish since he already knew that she had given him 10 days to train him proper.

He held his breath nearly dying from stress

"Yeah ok" he said softly

"If you're calm now Orsore I was going to say that we believe that your brother may be a target of the fallen angels."

He let out the biggest sigh of his life. Only then to truly realize what she just said

"Wait whaaaaaaa!"

He said shaking his head in complete disbelief.

He put his head in his lap and couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed

"10 days to train, now archangels"

He thought feeling completely helpless

"I would like to know what i did to deserve this"

"However Orsore I do have my familiar shadowing him to make sure he's okay."

Orsore just nodded but he knew that wasn't the end of it.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Everyone in the room nodded in unison and rias just smirked.

"Aren't you perceptive."

"It's a gift."

"There are two more things I want to discuss with you."

"Okay."

"Well, first Akeno will be helping you oversee Zero's training."

"W-wait w-what?"

Osore said barely getting the words out.

Honestly he didn't know what to feel after hearing that news.

"I didn't stutter Orsore."

"Y-Yeah but why?"

"Well I need someone to make sure it all goes smoothly and I trust akeno to get the job done."

"Yeah and rest assure zero will think i'm onto something"

Osore thought to himself.

His face must have been looking a little disappointed because akeno started to pout.

"Aw come on it'll be fun~"

She told him with another wink.

Orsore tried to hide his blush but he was failing.

"Don't worry if you want I could give you some very 'private' lessons if that'd help you get your spirits up"

"Oh fine"

Osore surrendered

"I do remember saying you could keep us under surveillance if it made you feel better"

"Yes you did say that but Orsore there is another matter that needs to be addressed."

Orsore just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?"

"The black cat your brother brought home the other day she's actually a stray devil named Kuroka."

Orsore's eyes widened in surprise before they went back to normal.

"Yeah, she's living with us. that a problem?"

Koneko then spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"She's dangerous and Zero-senpai might be in danger."

At this Orsore just started laughing as tears were starting to form in his eyes and he clutched his stomach.

Rias who was a bit irked by his carefree attitude towards his brother being in possible life-threatening danger.

"This is serious."

She raised her tone but orsore was still laughing a bit.

"I know that's why I'm laughing."

Orsore finally calmed down wiping the tears from his laughing fit.

"Care to tell me why you're so lax about your brothers' life?"

"Don't get me wrong I believe you but at this point, the only thing I'm worried about her killing is his innocence."

This left all the devils in the room speechless except koneko who was blushing a bit.

"Sorry if it seems like i don't care"

Osore apologized getting his breathing back under control.

"But you see i already know she doesn't want to kill him"

Rias leaned in obviously wanting to hear more.

"Oh really know care to explain how?"

She asked tapping her leg.

Osore smirked

"With an ability called Kokoro no me no kensaku"

He told her.

"Or better known as mind's eye search, the first day we talked I searched her intentions without her realizing"

He said closing his eyes

And like always once opened they were royal purple

"Why did you think my eyes do this?"

Osore asked suppressing another laugh.

Kiba then spoke up.

"How can you be sure of this for all you know she could've know you searched her intentions and only gave you what you needed to know."

Osore eyes changed back

"Buddy no matter the race you can't hide from a minds search, if she wanted to lie it would ping my radar, no matter how you try to hide it will never work that is the power of Kokoro no me no kensaku"

He explained.

"That being said I can only assume she's a yokai right? I mean I've only read about them before."

Rias then cleared her throat.

"You're correct Kuroka is a yokai she is a nekoshou which is a rare breed of Nekomata-

"Excuse me miss gremory"

Osore said stopping her mid sentence

"Honestly not trying to be rude but my big brother senses are tingling and they're never wrong so can you just have akeno fill me in on the way home?"

Rias confused by Orsore's statement was about to respond when akeno stepped in.

"I don't mind filling him in on his way home Rias."

"Alright Akeno."

"Ha one on one time bitches!"

He thought.

A little chibi orsore in his head was waving a little red flag with joy.

However before the two could leave a third voice joined in.

"I'm going with them president."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"How come koneko?"

Koneko just looked Rias in the eyes and Rias just nodded in response.

"Alright just stay safe koneko."

"Okay."

Koneko just walked past the two teens.

"Well are we going or not?"

Orsore just let out a tsk while akeno just smiled.

Nightfall Zero and Orsore's house

Zero finally making it home with kuroka who was still in her cat appearance was perched on his shoulder.

"Nya~"

"I'll be fine why don't you go inside I'll be inside in a sec."

Kuroka licked the side of zero's face as she went inside via the little cat door Zero had installed.

Zero looked up at the night sky watching the stars slowly drifting off into his thoughts. He felt like he has been a burden to osore and as been feeling that way for a long time. He knows darn well osore is under way to much pressure and yet osore still smiles.

"Sometimes I wonder if he regrets taking me in."

He mobbed

He opened the front door hanging his head down but as he was about to enter the house a spear of light almost hit him in the leg luckily he moved in time.

Standing in the middle of their living room was female with long black hair and black wings.

"So child of ophis we meet at last"

She snarled

"Do I know you lady?"

"Oh wow I didn't think the child of ophis would be a pushover but i guess I'll tell you since you're going to die anyway. My name's raynare."

"Hi."

Then to the fallen angel's surprise Zero just walked by her like she wasn't even there as he went over to the couch and was about to sit down until a magenta light spear cut him off but he dodged just in time.

"You've got some pretty big balls to ignore me boy."

"Well you're mean you… old lady."

With that raynare lost it and threw the light spear at zero as it pierced his chest as he coughed up blood.

Zero clutched his chest in pain as he looked up to see raynare standing over him as she kicked him in the face as more blood stained the wood floor.

His mind then recalled his time in the orphanage.

11 years ago

A couple of kids are kicking a downed and bloody zero who is crying and begging them to stop.

"You're a freak! Yet sister Marie dotes on you bastard!"

"I-I'm sorry. Please stop."

"Why should we listen to you monster?!"

"Yeah animal!"

"Disgusting freak."

The boys finally left but zero still layed on the alley street crying and covered in kick marks and blood.

Then to his surprise a boy a little older than him kneeled next to him.

"The outcast life is never easy" he told zero.

He helped zero to his feet.

"W-who are you?"

Zero asked.

The boy smiled.

"My name's osore and I'll be the big brother you never had"

Present

Zero remembered that day as he pushed raynare with an equal amount of force as she was sent back first into the counter.

"What's this dragon boy got your second wind? Doesn't matter you're still dying."

Then to her surprise zero started laughing as he then looked up with a smile on his face.

"You're really not smart are you lady?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Oh I get you're just trying to stall for time so your friends can come and help you but it won't work I already put up a barrier."

"You know not only are you a total bitch,but you're also dumb as bricks."

Raynare looked down at zero but it wasn't him as he was still weakly smiling.

"Who's there?"

Zero smiled as he passed out all bloody and beaten but not before kuroka caught him in her arms.

"Stay with me okay?"

"Hey kitten it hurts… it really hurts."

Raynare just gagged.

"For fucks sake stop crying."

Raynare then threw another light spear only for kuroka to put up a magic circle and block it.

"You wait here okay?"

Zero just nodded as his body gave out and he went to sleep.

"You know I'm normally almost not as angry as I am right now but you I'll make an exception."

"It doesn't make a difference even if he was living with a yokai like you he's still dying."

This time she threw two spears only for the same black and purple circle to appear in front of her and block it.

"You really are dumb as bricks Nya~"

Another magic circle appeared behind her as several balls of blue fire appeared on each of the outside marks on the circle as they started to spin fast and form a spinning wheel.

Kuroka launched the wheel at raynare however the fallen angel managed to dodge t only for kuroka to appear behind her.

"Not fast enough."

Raynare was then assaulted by a barrage of blue fire as multiple burn marks were appearing all over her skin.

"Damn you filthy Yokai."

Kuroka walked over to raynare who was now on her knees and clutching her left arm.

Her eyes stared down at the now beaten fallen angel.

"Don't blame me for this you caused this yourself for not only hurting my zero but making him cry. Nya~"

However before she could deal the killing blow an plasma chackram was thrown right at her neck at high speeds but she managed to dodge it.

Appearing in front of raynare was a robot with smooth metal design as it had cold unfeeling eyes.

It's design reminde the her of a cyborg ninja.

"Who're you?"

The cyborg just turned to face raynare.

"Tri am I glad your he-"

Tri grabbed her by the throat and slammed to the ground with force.

"You failed your mission Raynare. New directive return to base."

Tri then grabbed raynare and teleported away.

Kuroka then quickly ran over to zero and brought him upstairs as she put him on the bed in his room since he was bleeding out from his wounds.

She took a deep breath before she stripped out of her kimono as she quickly stripped zero out of his clothing as he smelled of blood and brought him close to her as she started to heal him through skin contact.

Downstains

Orsore,Koneko,and Akeno burst through the front door to see a messed up living room and blood mostly everywhere. They had quite the troubling getting pass the barrier put up

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" osore said looking everywhere

"Zero!"

he called fear and a little anger seeping out.

"Nya~"

He heard the sound come from up the stairs and it sounded frantic.

"Akeno come on!"

He said grabbing her hand and running towards the stairs to Zero's room with koneko close behind.

Once at the top of the stairs he bursted open his door to see zero knocked out on his bed and a naked catwoman a little to close.

"Oh my."

akeno said laughing and covering her eyes.

"I can't leave you two alone at all can l?"

Osore said stressed.

Osore was then pushed out of the way as koneko stepped forward.

"What are you doing here kuroka?"

She demanded to know.

Kuroka changed back into her kimono before turning to address her sister.

"I live here Shirone. You know it wouldn't hurt you to be nice to your older sister."

Orsore's eyes widened in shock at what kuroka just said.

"Wait,Wait back up you two are sisters?"

Koneko just huffed and turned her back.

"I don't have a sister."

Osore studying the both of them could easily tell that those two had a long...dark history.

Luckily osore wasn't a nosey person.

His eyes gazed towards zero who was battered and beaten but his wounds were healing quite quickly.

"Told her my big brother senses don't lie"

He thought.

"Look i honestly don't care about your guys past"

Osore said putting his hands up

"But my brother is looking like he got hit by a runaway bus and i'd like to know what happened"

Akeno put her hand on his shoulder making him jump a little

"His wounds look like the were caused by a weapon of the fallen angels"

Kuroka got up from the bed and brushed herself off.

"That's exactly what caused it"

She said regret seeping from her eyes

This seemed to irk koneko.

"Why do you care so much about him?"

She asked eying her sister with a piercing stare

"Calm down kenoko"

Akeno said sweetly.

Koneko turned to akeno and pointed at her sister.

"But she's never cared about anything before."

She whined.

"She never cared enough to come back for me."

Even though koneko said it under her breath kuroka heard her sister and felt a pang of guilt on her heart and left the room with her hair covering her eyes.

"I'm going downstairs Orsore."

What surprised the boy was that she didn't finish off her sentence with her usual nya.

Zero's wounds had completely healed and the boy was now looking quite peaceful.

Osore smiled at this but it quickly went away since now he had to do counselling with a mobbing yokai.

Akeno noticed the look in his eyes and grabbed his arm.

"That is a conversation for another day darling~"

she told him squeezing his arm.

Orsore then began to blush as he felt her chest pushing against his arm.

"GODDAMNIT! I just wish there wasn't any clothing covering her chest- wait what am I doing focus!"

Then Orsore felt a big magical presence as did Akeno, Koneko and Kuroka but Orsore knew this presence anywhere as he quickly bolted out of Zero's room and down the stairs to the living room.

Orsore bolted into the living room only to see a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes and her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

She floated in the air above the couch as she got down with both of her feet touching the wooden floor.

She turned to face Orsore and the other two devils who happened to follow him.

"Hello shadow boy been awhile."

Orsore just grunted at the little girl.

"Hello ophis."


	3. No love lost But no trust gained

"What made you decide to show up"

Osore asked crossing his arms.

Ophis just looked at him impassively.

"I'm going to see Zero."

However before she could go up the steps a shadow wall blocked her path as orsore looked at her with eyes full of rage and malice.

"Now you care. Congrats Mother of the fucking year!"

Both Akeno and koneko were surprised at the tone that orsore was taking with the dragon of infinity.

Akeno was the first to speak up.

"Orsore you know who that is right?"

Orsore still had his eyes narrowed at the personification of infinity standing before them.

"Oh I know damn well who this is."

His eyes changed color again.

Ophis just sighed and tilted her head.

"Seriously you could at least be more trusting"

She said.

Ophis then with a simple flick of her wrist destroyed Orsore's shadow wall with ease.

Ophis then went upstairs to see Zero and Orsore followed suit leaving Akeno,Koneko, and Kuroka all downstairs.

Zero's room

Zero got up and looked around his vision still groggy.

He then saw his mom floating by his bedside with her still having an impassive look on her face.

Zero immediately burst out of bed his eyes full of happy tears as he hugged his mom while she still had an impassive look on her face.

"Mom! I missed you so much!"

"Hello Zero."

Orsore just rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Unbelievable he still shows her love much more than she even deserves. "

Zero stopped hugging his mom as he was still happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

Ophis just looked at her son still impassive.

"I came to see you and ask you a question."

Both Zero and Orsore were confused.

"What question mom?"

However before Ophis asked her question a purple glow covered her body and then to the surprise of Orsore is Ophis was now an adult albeit with big breasts, wide hips, and a firm ass.

"GODDAMNIT! Why did Zero's mom change into that?"

Ophis then hugged zero into her chest.

"I will always love you Zero never forget that."

Although her voice was emotionless like it almost always was Osore knew she meant every word but that didn't mean he still didn't forgive her for leaving him alone in the world.

Ophis stopped hugging Zero as that same glow appeared around her body as she was now back to normal.

"Now Zero isn't it true that while you were in the demionsal gap with me you always wanted someone to play with?"

Zero nodded while Osore who was still standing off to side was confused at what was going on.

"Now the fallen angel half breed and kuroka's little sister are probably calling their master right now."

Orsore and Zero were surprised by how she knew that.

Ophis's body then began to glow again except this time next to her was a little girl who looked like Ophis with the exceptions of a slightly different outfit and a ponytail.

The little girl looked around before looking dead at zero.

"Zero and shadow boy meet Lilith… Zero this is your little sister."

Orsore was just shocked mouth gaped open while Zero was also shocked.

Ophis then turned to Lilith as the little ophis look-alike looked up at her.

"Lilith meet your big brother Zero."

Lilith nodded before she jumped towards zero as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Big Brother Zero!"

"Gah."

"Big Brother!"

"Hey Ophis?"

Ophis turned to Orsore who was still leaning against the door frame.

"Yes shadow boy."

Ignoring the name she had kept calling him he asked his question.

"Why is it that you show almost no emotion, but she's like a firecracker?"

"Well I was with Zero in the demionsal gap those were the happiest moments of my existence so I took that happiness and put that into Lilith."

"Okay."

"Great now life at home is gonna be even weirder… that's fan fuckintastic."

"Mom."

As ophis was about to leave she turned towards Zero who hugged her with joy tears streaming down his face one more time.

"I love you too."

Ophis just ruffled his hair before she left via teleportation.

Osore stood there in silence for a couple seconds before saying

"I need a break"

And walked straight out the room down the stairs passing akeno and the others leaving out the front door.

"What's his deal?"

kuroka asked.

Koneko just shrugged her shoulders before she turned her back to kuroka still upset at her sister

Outside

It had started to rain and clouds mirrored osore current mind state….stormy.

There was no way he could hide his emotions anymore.

There was just to much going on now.

10 days of training, a demon cat, akeno being there almost all the time now, and now a female zero.

"Seriously?"

He called to the clouds

"What have I done to deserve this?"

The door behind him opened and the person who stepped out was the least expected, lilith.

The little ophis look-alike stepped out into the rain with Osore as she was eating a lollipop.

"So you're the brother of my big brother?"

"Yeah I am."

Lilith then looked up at Orsore.

"Why does your house have so many girls..its weird"

She said in a innocent tone.

Osore shook his head

"Trust me this wasn't my idea"

Lilith just tilted her head and stared at Osore with her eyes full of innocence.

"Do you like having girls on you?"

Osore stayed quite only to tell her this,

"I like having a girl on me not girls"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

He sighed heavily realizing that not only was she a female a zero she was even more innocent than zero.

Lilith had just finished her lollipop as she looked up at Osore.

"Don't worry… I'll train my big brother. Just watch me."

She cutely pumped her arm in the air as her black eyes just made her too cute or adorable to ignore.

This made osore smile even though it was only for second he felt a ray of hope.

"Well ya hungry?"

He asked her.

Lilith just nodded as the duo went back inside and into the kitchen.

"Looks like i'm making dinner for fucking 6 tonight"

He thought smirking slightly as he got out the ingredients needed.

" alright everyone" he called

"Yakisoba or udon?"

Zero came running in the kitchen hearing question that revolved around his favorite thing...food.

"Hoooow about booooth?"

He called happily.

Kuroka came into the kitchen looking a bit better than she did before as she scratched behind one of her ears.

"What's going on? Nya~"

Osore then sighed in relief/

"At least she's back to normal… well at least how she defines normal."

Osore then looked around the room and noticed two people were missing.

"Hey where's koneko and my waifu- I mean akeno?"

Zero then snickered as did lilith since she was imitating what zero was doing.

Osore then created a ball of shadows and condensed it and chucked at his brother as it smacked him right in between his eyes.

[SMACK]

Zero then fell flat on his back in a comedic manner.

Lilith then knelt down to Zero and checked on her injuries as she poked her brother with the end of her lollipop stick.

"Hey,Hey big brother your not dead right?

Zero just muffled his speech due to being face first in the ground as lilith then picked him with ease and put him upright.

"Ya done?"

Osore laughed.

With that osore made everyone dinner well lilith was eating the tub of ice cream from the freezer until osore took it away and gave her some udon.

Everybody retired to bed with the next morning.

Next morning

Osore mumbled as sunlight hit his face as he stretched out until he felt a weight on top of the covers.

When he found out y he had to cover his mouth and nose to prevent a nose bleed and a shout of joy.

Sleeping peacefully on his chest was a half naked akeno who was as peaceful and unaware of the outside world.

To make matters worse zero and lilith barged into the room

"Osore she took my-"

Zero stopped and saw who was in his brothers bed.

Zero quickly turned his sister around and pushed her out the door.

"Hold on little sis i'll be out in a sec"

Zero closed the door behind him quietly trying his best to be quiet.

To bad he tripped over his shoelace crashing to the floor waking the sleeping beauty.

Akeno yawned and looked up at osore.

"Good morning osore"

She said with her usual smile.

"U-um yeah, good morning"

Osore said blushing.

"So that means it's my turn"

Zero said

Osore looked at his brother completely confused.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell's going on"

Zero said mimicking osores voice and smiling.

Orsore was a stuttering mess and for Zero it was the first time ever seen his brother jumble up his words like this.

"Were you two doing things? The sheets aren't a wet mess?"

Osore was shocked that his brother knew that kind of sexual context but that was going to have to wait for another time.

"Yes Zero me and Osore had so much 'fun' last night. I could tell you what happened and he's such a tease and a great kisser."

"Oh… okay."

With that Zero walked out of Osore's room but not before Zero poked his head in one last time.

"Oh yeah and Bro I'm going to europe for a couple days. Cool? Cool."

"Wait what? Get Back here!"

Orsore quickly changed into his clothes and chased after his brother while akeno was still on the bed the covers covering her naked form as she chuckled to herself.

"He's a great guy, funny, handsome,and a real charmer…"

Akeno then twirled some of her hair around her finger like a schoolgirl.

"Have I fallen if love… I don't know yet but I'll see how it plays out and have my own 'fun' along the way."

Downstairs

Finally catching up with zero he handed him a black veil.

"Here"

He handed him the veil and explained what it was

"If you need be drop in on the floor and break it, it'll make a fake shadow version of me that won't leave until you want it to"

Zero just looked at his brother confused.

"Why do I need this?"

Osore smiled

"When has your luck in the world ever been good"

Zero was about to rebuttal before he thought about it and just nodded his head.

Osore turned his head

"Good luck bro and i'm happy for you"

Zero just flashed his brother his classic carefree grin.

Osore started back up the stairs.

"I guess i'll keep things under control here"

Osore said grinning

Zero laughed one last time and turned towards the front door.

"Yeah but before i go i just wanna say…...i knew you were in love"

And with that zero laughed and ran out the front door his sister close behind.


	4. Brotherhood is the strongest bond of all

"Come on Lilith I don't wanna be late."

Lilith floated down the stairs looking the same as usual.

"I'm ready big brother."

Zero had a bag packed on his back as kuroka was in her kitten form and perched on his shoulder.

"See you soon."

Osore just waved bye to Zero as akeno was standing next him just smiling.

Kuroka opened a black and purple magic circle portal gate but before they left Zero ran up and hugged his brother before he ran through the gate.

With that Osore and Akeno left for Kuho.

The walk to school wasn't the same without zero.

Osore didn't have to stop to buy chips which he had gotten rather use to.

Quite honestly osore didn't know what to feel.

He's been with zero for so long that he couldn't even picture a day without him.

"You two really do have close bond"

Akeno said to him feeling osore sudden drop in emotion.

Osore sighed and put his head down.

"Deeper than you could possibly understand"

After continuing to walk for about a minute he finally asked the question his been wondering since he woke up.

"Um akeno you disappeared last night, how did you get in my bed?"

Akeno just chuckled.

"I came back to check on you but I got sleepy and your bed looked so comfy. Is that wrong you didn't like my body on you?~"

Akeno took osore's arm and sandwiched it between her breasts as the teen could help but blush and couldn't hide it this time.

"Anyone ever tell you you're adorable when you blush like that?"

"No actually you'd be the first"

Osore said fixing his face trying to look cool.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the school grounds.

Osore wasn't surprised the research club came to meet them.

"So"

Rias started

"Akeno filled me in on what happened is zero ok?"

Osore just nodded.

"He's with his sister right now"

The entire club just stood in shock.

Osore shook his head in agreement

"Same face i made when i found out he had one"

Kiba was the one who shook everyone out of it

"Well ok but where are they?"

He asked

"I could tell you"

Osore smirked

"But what's the fun in that?"

The ORC looked at each other then back at Osore before they had a confused look on their faces.

Later in the evening

Osore was walking home still trying to get used to his days without having his little brother around.

"I can't believe he's been gone for a hour and already my life is upside down."

Then a light spear cut him off from his mental musings.

A tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

She descended onto the ground as Osore got a better look at her state of dress.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appeared to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

"Well human I take it you know the son of the Ouroboros Dragon correct?"

Osore just looked at her

"And what the fuck do you want?"

He asked slightly irritated eyes changing color.

"Raynare failed her mission to kill him but I believe that if I kill you… he'll come running back!"

The fallen angel threw a yellow light spear at Osore only for it to phase through him.

"What? Where did he-"

Osore then appeared behind her materizaling as a shadow.

"Bitch move."

She turned around only for osore's shoe to connect with the side of her face and send her crashing into the side of an abandoned house.

Kalawarner flew up clearly pissed.

"Damn you human!"

"You know you're right."

Kalawarner looked at him confused.

"If you were to 'kill' me then my brother would come running but he's training somewhere else so I'd appreciate if you didn't try and make him leave his training."

Kalawarner then threw two large yellow light spears at Osore.

He just smirked as the two light spears were heading towards him both impaled him one in the head and one in the gut.

Kalawarner began to laugh assuming her victory.

"Ha that's what you get human for think you were hot shit."

"Really?"

Kalawarner then turned and saw osore who was completely fine.

"H-How I impaled you!"

"To be more accurate you impaled a shadow fake but… I'll give you a 6/10 for effort."

Osore's eyes then narrowed as they had the look of a killer.

"Unfortunately for you that little stunt only succeeded in pissing me off!"

Kalawarner scared for her life began to fly away as fast as she could only for Osore flick a little shadow ball at Kalawarner as it hit her in the stomach.

Osore then outstretched his middle and index fingers and then held them together as the fallen angel exploded as Osore just smiled as he turned around and walked away.

"Hmm nice fireworks."

He continued on his way home humming happily to himself

The o.r.c arranged for akeno to stay with him only because of the circumstances.

But of course osore didn't even care.

But he was snapped out of thoughts as another light spear zipped past his face from behind just barely missing him.

He turned to see the same fallen angel just barely standing.

"I am the great kalawarner don't you dare turn your back on me!"

She shrieked

"Alright,alright."

Osore said.

"I'll give you a 7/10 for guts but that's it."

He stretched his hand out in front of him and closed his eyes .

His shadow morphed and stretched in front of him.

"Branch out shifutoshado"

A pitch black dagger rose from his shadow.

The blade was curved and was blacker than night.

The handle wrapped in leather.

He grabbed the weapon and opened his eyes.

"Ready"

He smirked

Kalawarners face was red from rage.

"That's the last insult I'll take you filth wrench"

She said completely out ragged.

She flew towards him at top speed light spear appearing in hand.

She tried to jab him in the face but osore easily side stepped and she flew past him.

"Sloppy"

He said turning

He threw his blade and it impaled her in the back causing her to crash to ground

She was struggling to get back to feet now.

The blade still stuck in her back

Osore walked over to her and grabbed the handle

"Buranchi"

He said

Then suddenly many shadow spike came out of kalawarners body

And then her body went limp

Osore released a breath

Grabbing the blade and making it disappear he then felt her grab onto his pant leg as she tried to pull herself up.

He looked at her and kicked her in the head knocking her out

"Your still alive"

He smirked

"Gotta work on that"

Osore then snapped his fingers as multiple shadows began to wrap around Kalawarner as it began to drag her down.

"Enjoy the Shadow realm bitch."

"No,No,No!"

The cries of kalawarner were silenced as she was dragged down into the black abyss her screams now silent like the night.

Osore then dusted his hands lightly and walked away with a smile on his face.

"Welp that ends that. For now at least and I'd better get home anyways."

However Osore's head then began to ring for a moment before he saw something through his eyes as he saw Zero lying on a bed over in europe as he could tell from the detailed background.

What concerned him was that his brother looked exhausted, beaten, and he was covered in wounds.

"Zero what happened to you?"


	5. Let's start the training in Europe!

The trio of Zero, Kuroka, and Lilith had made it to Europe and Zero was in awe as was as they had never seen anything so big or amazing.

"Oh, this is so cool!"

"Big brother's right. So cool."

Both siblings had yellow stars in their eyes.

(Both Zero and Lilith in unison.)

"Ohhhh."

Kuroka still in her cat mode licked Zero on the cheek before she hopped down and quickly changed back to her human appearance.

"Zero I'm gonna go find Arthur and please love don't do anything stupid. Nya~"

Zero just smiled at her which caused her to give him a warm smile before licking the side of his face.

"Okay, kuroka."

She smiled before transforming back to her cat appearance and walked off.

As kuroka walked off both Zero and Lilith caught the smell of sweet, sweet food and they both ran towards the smell.

Zero found a cart of corn dogs while Lilith found a bakery.

Both siblings looked at each other nodded at each other at went towards the respective food vendors.

A little while later both siblings came back to each other both of them holding different foods.

Zero was holding two corn dogs in his hand as the little container of ketchup was floating next to him in a purple aura while Lilith was holding a bag of double glazed donut holes with a little kids sippy cup.

Abandoned european church

Kuroka entered the church building as she called out for her comrades.

"Arthur, Le fay you guys home?"

Kuroka then heard footsteps as Le-Fay rounded the corner of the church to see kuroka as the little magician beamed with excitement and happiness.

"Kuroka-sama!"

"Hello, Le-Fay been a while. Nya~"

The little magician nodded.

"Le-Fay where's Arthur?"

Answering kuroka's question Arthur rounded the corner as he pushed up his glasses before facing the female Nekoshu.

"Hello kuroka, there a reason why you've come all the way out here?"

Kuroka briefly scratched behind one of her cat ears before she kept on speaking.

"Well, Arthur I came here to find you and Le-Fay because Ophis's little boy needs to train his magic and you two are the best people I know who can help me with this."

Arthur then spoke up.

"I'm sure Vali would mind training him."

"Knowing Vali he'd probably only wanna spar with him and I don't think he's ready for that yet. Nya~"

Arthur sighed.

"Fair enough I suppose. So where is he anyway?"

Kuroka just chuckled to herself.

"Knowing him he's probably out trying to eat whatever he can but he'll be here in 3...2...1."

As if on cue Zero and Lilith came through the doors as both siblings patted their bellies as that had eaten their fill of food.

"Hey, Kuroka."

"Hello, Kitten."

Kuroka waved to the two siblings as they walked into the church.

Zero after walking in got a better look at the people who kuroka was talking to.

Looking to the right of the tall young man he saw a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her attire consisted of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

Standing on Le-Fay's left was a bespectacled young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face and he was dressed in a business suit.

Arthur then pushed his glasses up little more than he needed to regarding zero with an intense stare.

"So you're ophis's son?"

"Yup."

"I see my name is Arthur ."

Zero just nodded.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zero."

He flashed his smile at Arthur who just looked stoic as he stared at Zero.

"Alright, then your training begins."

"Okay."

In a flash of light, Arthur summoned his weapon. The all-powerful Caliburn one of the great holy swords.

He pointed it at zero

"Keep your guard up or you'll die."

Zero assumed a fighting stance that Osore had taught to him.

Arthur rushed Zero with a flurry of fast strikes and swings.

Zero did his best to dodge but he was getting cut on many areas of his body.

Zero did a couple backflips to gain some distance.

Unfortunately, Arthur didn't give him the opportunity as he rushed zero again only for Zero's hand to begin to glow purple as two snake tattoos had wrapped around his left arm and his fist began to glow purple with energy.

Arthur executed a side swing only for Zero to barely dodge it as he ducked then he rushed Arthur as he closed the gap then brought down his fist on Arthur only for the holy sword user to bring up his Caliburn to block the attack as the sound of Zero's fist hitting the metal echoed throughout the empty building.

Zero jumped back and prepared to rush Arthur again until his vision began to get blurry.

He looked down and saw some blood leak from his gut as there was a gash that he just now noticed.

"When did you cut me?"

Zero fell to a knee as Arthur did a quick flick of his wrist as the blood flew off of his blade.

"I warned you didn't I? Keep your guard up or you'll die."

Zero then fell on his ass as blood was still coming from his wound.

Lilith ran to her big brother looking over his wound as Le-Fay then walked over to him and did a healing spell as his wound had stopped bleeding and he felt fine.

"Thanks."

He smiled at the young magician as she smiled as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"No problem Zero-sama."

Zero got up and briefly stretched out before Arthur spoke to him again.

"Well, I have a pretty good of what you need to improve on."

Arthur pushed up his glasses.

"I will oversee your physical training…"

Arthur then turned to le Fay who was adjusting her big hat and cape.

"Le-Fay I will leave his magical training to you."

Le-Fay nodded to her big brother.

"Okay, Ni-chan."

Le-Fay smiled at her big brother.

Later in the evening

Zero's muscles were a bit sore from the physical training from Arthur and his magic had improved thanks to le-fay's training program.

Zero went to his bed to see Lilith was wearing dark purple pajamas and was already waiting for him as she was fast asleep.

Zero quick got changed and snuggled up to his little sister as he saw a smile on her face as she cuddled up to him.

[Come to me.]

Zero woke up after hearing the voice that spoke to him.

He looked around but he didn't see anyone.

[Come to me, son of Ouroboros. Come to me.]

Zero got up quietly so he wouldn't wake up Lilith or Kuroka who were both fast asleep.

Outside the church

The air was cold out as Zero could see his hot breath dissipate in the cold midnight air.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?"

[Come to me.]

Zero then felt a small source of magic coming south so he ran towards the source.

[You are close. Come to me.]

Zero after running for a while he stumbled upon a cave as the source of the magic was deep inside.

[Come to me.]

Zero clearly getting annoyed spoke back to the mysterious voice.

"Is come to me all you ever say?"

[sometimes. I don't see a problem with it in fact 'I' think it's very menacing. Come to me.]

Zero just sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"You need a new ."

Zero kept walking in the darkness of the cave using his magic as mini torch until he lost his footing and fell down a slope as mud and dirt got into his clothes.

Zero got up and looked around until he saw a long dark purple broadsword.

Getting a better look at the sword he saw that the design was similar to that of an Excalibur but in the center of the sword, there was a purple gemstone with a little dragonoid warrior in the middle of the gemstone as a design.

The black sword was wrapped in chains as Zero then heard the sword speak to him.

[Come to me.]

Zero went over to sword shaking from the curiosity.

Zero grabbed the hilt of the sword as the chains around the sword disappeared as he picked up the blade.

Holding the blade in his hands it seemed to react his magic power.

Zero felt the magic power coming out of the blade itself.

"Woah this is awesome! I finally have my own sword now!"

Zero smiled until he heard a voice in his head.

[So you're my new wielder correct?]

Zero heard the voice again so he looked around until he was looking right at the sword.

"Yup that's me so who are you?"

The voice in the sword spoke be it sounded very weak.

[I am bahamoote a renowned gladiator in my time until Ddraig, Albion and the others sealed me away in this sword. Since then I needed a host but haven't found anyone worthy until now.]

"Okay, so you want me to be your host sir?"

[Yes, boy that is correct. Within you I see potential and besides the way I see it this will only make you stronger but my time is limited.]

This statement had zero concerned.

"What do you mean?"

[I'm dying boy. Due to me being sealed in this sword it's been slowly sapping away my power until I'm a husk.]

Zero then held the sword up to his face as he looked the stone in the center as a bright glow engulfed the cave until it died down and the sword was nowhere to be seen.

Zero looked around until his stomach growled.

"Time for a mid-night snack already"

Zero laughed.

Early morning

Zero walked back to the church only to be tackled in a hug by Lilith as she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Big Brother! I was worried about you when you weren't next to me this morning!"

Zero just chuckled as he rubbed the top of his sisters head as she let him get up.

"Don't worry sis besides I got a sword now!"

Lilith's eyes were now stars of wonder.

"Really?"

"Yup I'll show you and everyone inside."

Lilith just did a cute nod at her big brother.

Inside the church

Zero showed everyone the sword he got as everyone was shocked to see the new blade.

Arthur inspected the black blade as he tried to remember where he had seen or heard of this sword before since Zero had said that bahamoote was sealed in there.

Field of flowers

Walking through the field was a young woman who wore a simple short white strapless dress.

She had medium length brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back.

Her eyes were an emerald green color that shined like the gem itself.

Over her feet, she wore simple closed toed sandals.

She kept walking until she found who she was looking for.

Laying down in the field was a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire..his eyes were closed and a contempt smile on his face until he heard his name being called.

"Hello, Cao Cao."

Upon hearing his name he got up and stretched and out his body before facing the approaching women.

"Been a while Shine. Still, with the order, I see."

"I didn't come for your sarcasm."

Cao Cao then rolled his eyes before eyeing her up and down which caused her to eye him with hate.

"Anyone ever tell you-you've got a rocking body?"

Cao Cao said this while noticing her big rack, firm but wide ass, and baby making hips.

Shine then immediately forged a white dagger out of her energy as she aimed it at his throat.

"The only one who I will allow to make comments and look at my body is my lover. AM I CLEAR?"

Cao Cao just smirked as he pushed her dagger aside as shine dematerialized it and brushed a strand of her hair aside.

"I can only assume that you came here because you and your order had some news?"

Shine just huffed and stared daggers at the human as it still baffled her why the order had even agreed to make an alliance with the hero faction in the first place.

Nonetheless, she continued with what she was going to say.

" I came to inform you, Cao Cao, that the son of ophis has been located in europe however he appears to be under the protection of some people from the Khaos Brigade. Also, it appears that bahamoote has been pulled from his seal and has now bonded with a human host unforuently that host is ophis's son."

Cao Cao sighed

"Well...that could be a problem"

However Cao Cao then just smiled which confused Shine a bit.

"Well, it's time for me to make the first move."

"I thought you said it would be a problem?"

"A problem for some not to me and besides this will be the perfect opportunity to slay the son of Ophis with my spear; the true Longinus."

Shine just rolled her eyes at him before walking away as a white magic circle appeared before her as she stepped through it.

When she came out the other side she saw her comrades mostly sitting around doing nothing.

The first person to notice her return was a boy who was around the age of 17.

His eyes were a gold color with black pupils.

He wore a black short-sleeved jacket with the front unbuttoned giving a clear view is his sculpted chest.

Over his legs, he wore simple gray baggy shorts along with matching black shoes.

His hair was a dark crimson color as it was short and a bit spiked up.

He was playing with a little ball of fire in his hands.

Across from the boy was a girl who was wearing a black hoodie and was laying off to the side.

She was around the age of 19.

She had purple eyes and short black hair.

While she wasn't as well endowed as shine was she still had enough going for her.

The last male individual was doing some practice punches and kicks as his fists were coated in lighting.

He was 22 with a scar over his left eye.

He had short blonde hair and piercing red eyes.

He wore a simple shirt with the words: Shining Spark Plug

He held out his hand as lighting was danced around his finger tips.

"Hey shine's back."

Her comrades then saw her enter as she walked into the room and take a seat next to haze.

"Still playing with fire servantis?"

"You know I enjoy the spark of life."

Shie just rolled her eyes as she then turned to haze who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey,Sis wake up."

Haze began to stir as her eyes finally opened up and stared down at her sister.

Haze being the quiet person she was only stared at her sister as both siblings only communicated through silent staring.

Shine then turned towards Dragonis who was punching a stone pillar with his fists cloaked in lightning.

"Uh I'm bored. Is that Cao Cao bastard going to make a move?"

Then before Shine could answer everyone heard armored footsteps as they echoed throughout the building.

"Yes shine tell us. Is Cao Cao making a move or not?"

Walking into the room was a man wearing full body plate armor with mail underneath.

The helmet bore a resemblance to a close helm with a large visor with a spiked design on the top of the helmet.

The armor was donned with many emblems of an embroidered dragon coiled around a sword with the sword in a round table on the front and back.

A medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front.

The color of the armor was an orange and black color on different areas and spots on the armor.

The man in question walked towards the room as shine and the others immediately bowed to him.

"Oh get the hell up"

The man scowled obviously irritated by the sight of them

Everyone in the room rose back to their feet and faced the leader of the order.

"Lord Barberos."

He tossed the mail he received at haze.

The mail hitting her in the chest as she caught it

"Read it"

Haze just looked at her master with a curious look on her face since he knew she almost never talked.

"Why are you looking like that…..read it"

He's voice got dangerously stern when he said it the second time.

Haze then swallowed the lump in her throat and read the letter.

"Barberos and the Dragon King's Order our leader Cao Cao is making his move against the son of ophis. We expect your group to be ready as well when we strike.

Hero Faction."

"Finally i was starting to get bored"

Dragonis said stretching.

Shine then turned to her master.

"Lord Barberos. Should we not call the others to join the assault with Cao Cao?"

Barberos just shook his head.

"No you four will be enough however I will be watching from afar monitoring your performance and there will be punishment for those of you who fail. AM I understood?"

The order nodded as they all walked out of the building ready for battle.

While his face couldn't be seen behind his mask he was smiling.

"Just you wait Ophis,Bahamoote, Ddraig, Albion,Tiamat, and even you Fafnir I will crush you and take my place as the rightful dragon king! And the slaughter will start with your son of ophis."

With that the order marched towards the city ready for a battle that would change the face of the supernatural world for better or for worse.


	6. Shadows of the past

Shadows of the past

Osore's room

It was day two without zero being around. luckily for Osore he was starting to get use to him not being around.

Since it was just him and Akeno who stayed there(at the moment) now food didn't go as fast.

With all the extra free time he even taught Akeno how to cook.

He had just finished tying his shoe when Akeno called his name.

"Osore come down now"

Every since he taught her how to cook she fell in love with it Cooking the food since the day before.

Osore just smiled coming down the stairs but that smile almost turned to a nosebleed as he saw what she was wearing.

Akeno was making a little breakfast for the two of them except she was wearing an apron and nothing else giving the boy a clear view to her exposed backside and almost a good view of her breasts as well.

Akeno seeing Osore get flustered cutely skipped over to him as the boy was trying to prevent a nosebleed.

"So Osore do you like what you see~"

Akeno did a quick twirl which almost revealed her exposed womanhood.

"I really don't know how to answer that."

He said turning away from the wonderful view.

Akeno then slowly and seductively walked over to Osore and wrapped Osore's arm in between her chest under the apron as Osore felt his pants starting to tighten.

Akeno then with a smile on her face went behind him as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she then whispered into his ear.

"You know I would mind if you show me a good time. I can just picture you taking me on the couch in my apron doesn't that make you hot and excited?"

She finished her question with a little nip on the boys earlobe.

Osore was going through a mental crisis.

His left brain screamed do it….while his right brain said…...do it?

"Your no help"

He said to his brain.

Osore quickly backed away as he looked at his watch then back at Akeno.

"I can't if i did we'd be late"

He said quickly changing the subject.

Akeno started to pout

"Ok fine"

She said crossing her arms quickly going up stairs to change clothes.

Osore sighed.

"Oh great now she's mad"

Osore just sighed for a moment before he waited outside for a moment before akeno followed suit and Osore could tell she was a bit upset.

Halfway to the school akeno turned to him with an attitude.

"I have to go meet up with Rias"

She told him not even looking him in the eye.

She turned and walked away leaving Osore in his solitude.

Kuho Academy

Osore walked into class 2-B not himself at all.

After this morning with Akeno he wasn't feeling too confident about himself as he sat in his desk and put his feet up.

Unfortunately for him his day was about to take a turn when his nap was interrupted by two of the perverted trio who had some questions for him as they clearly weren't happy with him.

"Hey how the hell did you get akeno to like you?" they asked him in unison

Osore opened one eye and looked them up and down.

"Fucking virgins" he said under his breath

He stretched and yawned wiping the sleep from his eyes

The two perverts were still standing there waiting for an answer,

And for some reason this irked Osore more than he already was.

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T STALK HER LIKE YOU AND YOU OTHER PERVERT BASTARDS!"

He said irritation from everything showing deeply in his voice.

This seemed to scare the boy's shit-less.

They grabbed their notebooks and ran from the class yelling

"Sorry!" "sorry!"

Osore looked at the window and sees a familiar face. A face he thought he would never see again.

The person seemed to be watching him from the outside because even from the inside osore could see the person eyes on him

she was a paled skin middle age woman. she wore a black dress and her hair was silky black and went past her shoulders

Osore's breath hitched in his throat as he couldn't believe at who was standing out the window.

During the rest of the day Osore's mind was disorientated and a confused mess.

This didn't go unnoticed by the devils especially Akeno and Koneko.

The end of the school day had rolled around and Osore wasn't feeling in the best mental state but his mental musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps turning the corner of the school.

He turned around only to see Akeno walking out with him as she had a smile on her face.

Then Osore saw the same middle aged women he saw earlier in the day.

"Hello Osore. I see you've grown into a fine man so far."

The gaze of the women then turned towards Akeno as a smirk of approval made its way to her face.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend. I'm proud."

An embarrassed blush was about to make it's way on his face until he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Hello mother."

Osore said looking down.

Akeno looked between Osore and his mom before an idea got into her head.

"Ara,Ara Osore I didn't think you wanted our relationship to move this fast. I mean you're already introducing me to your parents."

Osore was left mouth a gaped before his mom chuckled.

"I like her."

Osore sweat-dropped at this.

With the history he and his mom shared he knew she wasn't just here to chat and giggle

"It's been 11 years mother"

Osore said looking up at here as his eyes turned royal purple.

"Yes honey i know and i will explain it all to you."

She said regret in her voice.

"But first let's get away from your school."

Akeno smiled at this.

"Perfect why don't you come to our place"

She said hugging osore's left arm tightly between her chest.

Osore and Zero's house

Akeno quickly cooked up something and made tea.

Osore crashed on the couch in the living room and his mother sat across from him.

Akeno came back into living room with 3 cups of tea and then came out passing food around shortly after.

Osore's mom then looked around the house if looking for someone as she then faced her son who was still lying across the couch.

"I thought you were living with that zero boy I'm surprised 'it' hasn't killed you in your sleep yet."

At the mention of his brother being mentioned as an object as well as the idea of him killing him made him sit up immediately facing his mother as his eyes squinted and briefly glared daggers at her.

Akeno caught the glare in his eyes sighed.

"He isn't an it"

Osore started

"He isn't a thing, he's not a monster."

He sat up on the couch eyes still staring daggers at his mom

"He's Zero."

His mother smiled at how protective he was.

"If you really what to help that boy..."

She told him.

"You'll need to stop holding yourself back and let go of the past."

Akeno was caught completely off guard by this.

His mother sipped her tea and put her left leg over the right.

Osore didn't speak at all this.

"Osore what is she talking about?"

Akeno asked suddenly worried

"Hon haven't you ever wondered where his power ever came from?"

His mother asked looking at the both of them.

"When he was just a little boy I…...I was in an abusive relationship with his brother. Osore became darker and each day until….his emotions manifested in the form of shadows."

Akeno looked over at osore who now had his eyes close from the pain of the past.

"One day his shadows over took him….and he dragged his father into the shadows."

She put her down slightly becoming teary eyed.

"When osore came back he was normal again but his father..i never saw him again."

"I-I was terrified of my own son!"

She said putting her face in her hands.

"And so I put him in an orphanage…..to protect myself and to protect him."

Osore then saw akeno's magenta eyes narrow in anger at his mother before he gave her a small elbow poke to her stomach which she stopped narrowing her eyes and hid her anger behind a forced smile.

Osore's mom kept talking as she then clenched one of her fists in anger and regret.

"When I came back to the orphanage all I came back to was bottomless hole and scorched earth where it once stood. That's when I saw it in the sky the symbol of infinity still in the sky above where the orphanage was… my son saved 'him' despite the fact that he killed those children and the nun in charge of…"

Osore then slammed his foot on the floor which left a dent in the floorboards.

"Mom, you don't know what Zero went through in that orphanage! No Idea! The abuse from the father priests, even the kids in the orphanage but he loved Sister Marie with all of his heart. SO don't you dare assume he would kill the one person who meant the world to him besides I was there…"

11 years ago orphanage ruins

On his knees next to the now dead sister Marie who had a bloody wound in her stomach but had a smile on her face.

Osore arrived only to see his little brother crying over her dead body.

"Please Marie! Please! D-Don't leave me alone. Please."

Zero kept crying and crying as he then broke off a piece of a sharp old branch and then to the surprise of Osore Zero kept on stabbing himself in the arm with his tears still streaming down his face.

"Why?! ,Why?! , Why?! , Why?! , Why?!"

Osore grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Crying won't bring her back zero."

Zero dropped the piece of wood and sobbed harder.

Osore hugged the poor boy.

"I know how you feel but right now we need to get out of here ok?"

Zero kept crying as his left arm was now a big red gash of blood and wood.

"B-Big brother can we give her a burial?"

Osore just smiled at his little brother.

"Sure you want me to carry her?"

Zero just shook his head as he picked her up and followed osore as he carried her to a proper burial.

Present

Osore hung his head low before bringing it back up to face his mom and out of the corner of his eye he saw akeno who was on the brink of tears herself.

"We buried her at the cemetery on the hill. I go with him to visit her every so often."

His mother was silent for a long time before she spoke again.

Akeno was wiping tears from her eyes.

"So osore"

His mother started

"Are you gonna restrain your powers any longer or are you gonna protect that boy and the one you love?"

She asked him pointing at akeno.

Both teens immediately blushed with akeno twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"M-Mom! Can we get back to the task at hand!"

His mom only chuckled at her sons embarrassment.

"My,My I didn't my baby boy was such a late bloomer."

The blush on Osore's face only got bigger as his whole face was getting red.

"I wasn't!"

Akeno then chuckled a bit to herself enjoying Osore's teasing.

Rooftop

Tri was looking down on the house that was holding Osore's mom ,Osore and Akeno.

His blue unfeeling mechanical eyes stared down as he was picking up the inside chatter when a magic circle appeared behind him.

Stepping out of the circle was Dragonis who had a smirk on his face and behind him was a young man who wore a cloak along with a metal skull mask and had a giant scythe on his back.

The armor underneath was simple with a color scheme of black and red with the mark of the order on the left shoulder plate.

His mask was a black skull with piercing red eyes.

"So you two are my backup?"

Dragonis just stretched as he had a toothy grin on his face while the young boy under the mask just nodded.

"I thought lord Barberos was going to have me on the assault on the infinity boy but this is gonna be much more fun… and besides I can't wait to grab that Akeno girl by the back of her ponytail and drive her into my mattress for a devils 'cleansing'."

He licked his lips in excitement and lust.

Tri then got up and did a quick systems check before he got into position as did Dragonis when he turned to the boy as he was quickly sharpening his scythe.

"13 you ready?"

13 turned towards Dragonis with a simple nod as he threw his cloak off revealing his body armor.

Tri then turned to his two allies.

"Let's move."

"Hell yeah!"

"Sure."

Osore and Zero's house

After Osore's explanation he was about go and get a drink when out of the corner of his eye he saw a plasma chakram heading right towards his mom so he quickly ran in front of her so he ran in front of her and put up a shadow barrier.

Then he saw the chakram attach itself to a wall when it made a beeping sound as it was a bomb.

"Oh shi-"

The explosion went off and took out a portion of the house.

Then as the smoke cleared Tri,Dragonis, and 13 were standing in front of the rubble.

"So Tri think that got them?"

As if the universe answered his question a shadow blade shot forth as well as a bolt of lighting were aimed at Tri only for 13 to slice the blade in two and for Dragonis to eat the lighting.

"You know you bastards have some nerve attacking during the ONE time I see my mother again. So now I'm gonna kick your asses!"

Dragonis then looked akeno as he licked his lips which caused Osore to launch another shadow blade at him only for him to counter it with a lighting strike.

"Well shadow boy… ready to get struck by lightning?"

"That depends spark plug… you ready to be swallowed up by darkness?"

Osore said cracking his knuckles.

The words of his mother echoed through his mind

"Are you gonna restrain yourself any longer?"

"No"

Osore said to himself.

"I'll protect the ones I love"

Suddenly shadows all around him twisted and turned until they wrapped around his entire body and osore looked like a shadow himself as his whole body was covered in darkness.

His sky blues where no longer there instead they were deep red and steaming with anger.

He held out his hands in front of him as some of the darkness extended outward and formed a pitch black blade mimicking the one he used against kalawarner. Only this on wasn't a dagger it was a double edged katana.

Dragonis just laughed and licked his lips.

"That all you got human?"

Then before Osore could blink Dragonis rushed him and delivered a hard lighting coated left hook to his jaw which sent him reeling back into the house as akeno and his mom heard a few things in the house shatter.

"Heh is that all"

Dragonis laughed.

As if on cue a shadow slide across the floor towards as Osore jumped from it grabbing Dragonis by his face chucking the guy out of the house

"Ha! Well now seems those shadows aren't just cheap parlor tricks after all but…"

Dragonis then turned his attention towards Akeno.

"Let's see how fast you can protect miss lighting rod over there."

Both of his fists the began to charge up with blue lightning.

"Hammer Volt!"

Then a dragon head made of lightning rushed towards akeno in an instant which left her distracted in her two on one battle with Tri and 13.

Before Akeno could dodge an ice chain wrapped around one of her wrists

But before the lighting could even hit her she fell…...through her own shadow.

She rose up again next to osore through the shadow of his the cloak that wrapped around his body.

Dragonis still had a smile on his face as Tri and 13 appeared next to him.

"So boys what do you think?"

The other 4 robots that akeno was dealing with then merged back into tri while 13 just readjusted his scythe before sitting criss cross and was floating above the ground.

"Statement: Akeno Himejima is a moderate threat. Primary objective still in progress."

13 just chuckled.

"I will collect her soul and send it to tartarus myself."

Dragonis then cracked his knuckles as lighting sparked from the friction.

"Well then you two can take miss pony tail and I'll take parlor tricks over there."

Dragonis then rushed Osore as their battle became free for all in the city streets and buildings.

Osore didn't move an inch instead he blocked Dragonis's punch with the hilt of his blade and said a familiar word

"Buranchi"

The blade changed into tendrils.

Quickly Dragonis jumped and flipped backwards to gain ground but it was useless.

The tendrils shot towards him.

Dragonis flipped and dodged but he couldn't shake them.

"Grr damn things. Fine then!"

He then began to channel lightning into both hands as his eyes began to dilate then morph into dragon slits and scales began to appear on his arms his legs and on the sides of his face.

"Twin Shining Hammer."

The attack burned through the tendrils as Osore was met with a barrage of lightning strikes as he put up his arms to block.

Unfortunately that ended badly as he felt his skin begin to sear and burn.

"Ha if your this much of a push over then I bet that shine and the others are having an easy time with that infinity boy."

Upon hearing this osore delivered a solid gut punch causing him to stagger back as he created some distance.

"What are you talking about? What do you guys plan to do with my little brother?"

"Oh he's your brother, well sorry to say but we've gotta kill him. Okay well actually Cao Cao's gonna kill him but it's mainly gonna be us so… yeah."

Osore then felt his blood boil again.

"But no surprise if the older brother is trash then what do you think the younger one will be like then huh? So why don't you grovel at me feet like your little brother will be. Since he's only 'second best'."

The burns on osore arms got covered by the shadows and when they moved away the burns were gone.

"Alright fine."

Osore laughed.

"I'll give 9/10 for being the only one to give me this much trouble."

"Ha that cocky attitude of yours isn't cute besides once I've broken you you'll be a writhing mess at my feet."

"Funny you think so because last time I check akeno could deal more damage to me with her sparks."

A vein then appeared on his forehead as his lightning began burst from his body but then began to change color from the usual yellow to red.

"Lighting Dragon Red Emperor! Final Calling!"

After a bright flash of red light engulfed the area then died down Dragonis's body still had the scales except his shirt was shredded and his body was crackling with red lightning and his two front teeth had changed into fangs as he flashed a toothy grin.

However before he could make a move he froze in complete fear as he turned around.

"Revealing one of your trump cards early Dragonis I expected more from you."

"L-Lord barberos! W-What are you doing here?"

Osore like Dragonis couldn't move as his body was frozen in fear at the amount of power the guy in the orange and black armor was putting out.

"So he was the one giving you trouble?"

Dragonis then bowed to his master immediately.

"Y-yes my lord it was him."

Barberos rubbed his helmet for a second before he faced Osore.

"Not bad human. I'm sorry Osore right?"

"Yeah who's asking?"

"I'm barberos the leader of the Dragon Knight order and I must say you did surprisingly well against a descendant of the lightning dragon king."

"However I'm not surprised he had you on the ropes Dragonis after all you are fighting the son of Klarion."

"M-Master you can't be serious that Klarion. The one who rules darkness itself?"

"Quite but now it is my turn to get in a duel but I must be quick Shine and the others need my supervision and as for you Dragonis. You will return back to base and get healed then we will discuss your failure."

The lightning dragon began to sweat as didn't want another of his master's punishments.

"B-But lord."

"Are you defying me!"

The pressure he let out was intense as Osore felt his stomach drop and he almost threw up.

"N-No master i will leave at once."

With that he left leaving osore and barberos.

"Now then Osore hit me with your best shot."


	7. Dragon Emperor

Osore was pissed.

First spark plug and now this metal head.

It felt like his entire day was going upside down but this man's magic energy was making him sick to his stomach.

"Before we do this..."

Osore said looking at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them before looking back up at Barberos.

"Tell me this how do you know who my father was"

Barberos just chuckled under his helmet before giving him an answer.

"Well your father was the leader of the dark dimension… a realm which exists in a world of its own."

"Klarion in his age was on the brink of losing his dear realm to a revolution so he needed an heir. Someone to pick up the pieces and reunite the dark dimension under one flag and that heir was YOU boy."

Osore's eyes widened at this new information.

Barberos then crossed his arms before smirking under his helmet.

"Show me. Show me the power of the heir to the dark dimension!"

Osore grit his teeth as he tried to move but his body was still frozen in fear.

"Not going to make a move boy? Fine then I will."

Before Osore could blink he felt a metal fist connect straight to his gut which he was sent reeling back before he was on his hands and knees coughing up a lot of blood as it just kept coming.

Osore then looked up and saw Barberos's metal boot connect with the side of his face.

"Is that all looks like that's all you got. Seems like I got my hope up for nothing."

Osores shadow cloak fell to the ground and seeped through it disappear leaving him completely defenseless.

Seeing through his hiding trick Barberos then snapped his fingers as Osore then found himself wrapped in golden chains

"Seriously you must think I'm dumb"

Barberos laughed.

Osore looked at him.

"No not dumb,rather you're so powerful that your actions are dumb."

Osores body turned black and fell to the ground disappearing like the shadow fake it was.

Barberos looked a little shocked under his helmet.

"When did he?"

He thought back to when the shadow cloak dropped off him

Barberos smirked

"Clever….using your cloak to fool me into believing it was you"

Barberos laughed.

"Maybe this will be funnier than i thought"

He turned to face akeno but she had disappeared as well.

Appearing next to Barberos was Tri and 13.

"Master let me finish them off. I'll banish their souls myself."

"I concur with 13. I calculate that we have a 100% chance of total victory."

Barberos then put a hand up in front of them as he then felt where the two of them were going.

"Why are you stopping us master? Their punishment is nigh."

"Quite simple 13. We'll be returning to europe besides I won't miss Bahmoote's first battle in centuries."

Barberos then snapped his fingers as a gold magic circle appeared in front of the trio.

"Shine and the others are on the move like I ordered as the battle now draws close."

"You mean?"

"I do 13 a clash that will shift the supernatural world over and a new era will begin."

Tri looked at Barberos with skepticism in his blue eyes.

"Are you certain I don't believe one measly battle between two weak humans."

Barberos laughed at the cyborg's statement.

"This battle is between this world's strongest human longinus user and a descendant of Ophis who also wields the black dragon of demolition."

Barberos was smiling under his mask.

"This clash will shake the very supernatural world to its core and we're getting a front row seat."

Kuho Academy

Osore appeared out of a shadow in the research clubs room with akeno.

Everyone looked surprised considering the blood and marks all on osore's face

"Look."

Osore said breathing hard

"I'm not one to give orders but we need to get to europe."

And on the last word he passed out.

Osore then woke up a few hours later however to his surprise not only was akeno laying at his bedside but so was koneko.

He tried to get up but winced in pain as he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and his ribs were taped up.

"Okay who stripped me out of my shirt and why am I wearing bandages?"

He then remembered he last battle with Barberos and his little flunkies.

Then Akeno and Koneko woke up as they both stretched a bit before looking at him.

He could see the worry in their eyes.

"Oh….my...god"

He thought.

Then Akeno almost tackled him out of the bed in a hug while koneko had a little smile on her face.

"You had me so worried you idiot."

Koneko quick hopped off the bed and crouched down to Osore's eye level.

"I'm glad Osore-senpai is okay too."

The thought of zero shook osore out of his mental shock.

"Hey, we need to get europe like now!"

Both girls looked at each other then back at Osore.

"Why don't we talk to rias about this."

Osore just sighed before he got up still clutching his sides.

As Rias and the others were gathered in the main room of the ORC Osore found his spare shirt which had been washed free as he put it on over his bandaged midsection much to akeno's disappointment.

Rias once again took a seat on top of the desk with her legs crossed as the rest of the ORC either took seats or stood up.

"Osore. Akeno tells me that you and her clashed with someone called barberos and this order of his. So I want to know what happened?"

Osore rubbed his ribs

"I got my ass kicked,I met my mom and found out some disturbing truth about myself."

This caused Rias's blue eyes to widen in surprise a bit.

"I know this may sound a bit rude Osore but what did you find out about yourself?"

Osore hesataited.

"I'm suppose to be the next leader to the realm of darkness."

He said looking down at his feet

This caused most everybody in the room to be surprised at the current proclamation well everybody except Issei.

"So Osore your father is Kalrion."

"Uh president who's Klarion?"

Osore just sighed as he rubbed his temples before he felt a weight in his lap.

To his surprise and issei's despair koneko had taken a seat in osore's lap while munching on a cookie.

"Uh koneko is there a reason why you're in my lap."

The white haired junior looked back at the teen before swallowing her bite of cookie.

"I was bored and wanted a new place to sit."

Osore just sweat-dropped as he had a small smirk on his face.

"She's still blunt as always."

Then Rias's voice broke him out of thought.

"Osore you said that we needed to go to europe any reason why?"

"If you wanna protect the balance of everything you stand for you'd just take us there"

Rias tilted her head at the shadow user as she was still confused on what he was trying to say.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to try and be a bit more clear with what you're trying to say."

Osore sighed heavily

"That's where zero is and also from the sound of it they're gonna wage war on us all."

Rias narrowed her eyes in thought before she gave him an answer.

"I'm sorry Osore but in europe is the vatican the well know holy church over there and plus it's already beyond the area of my territory and jurisdiction. Don't you have faith that Zero can win?"

Osore looked up and smiled

"Of course I do….but I also know my brother more than anyone."

Osore then felt Akeno's hand on his shoulder.

"I know you worry about your little brother which is adorable but you can't always hold his hand forever. Right now you have a choice to either keep holding his hand or let him figure this one out on his own and come back better than he was before."

Koneko also spoke up supporting Akeno.

"Also Osore-senpai Kuroka is with him and I am positive she won't let any harm come to him."

Osore laughed.

"That's not why I want to leave to go there."

This confused everyone.

"I wanna go so I can see him kick baberose's ass."

Then Osore felt the same magical presence that he felt at the house two nights ago.

"You know it would hurt to at least say hi or knock."

Ophis descended with the same impassive look on her face.

This had all the devils in the room on edge at her magical presence not to mention her pressure.

Osore then put his hands up to everyone before giving the infinite dragon god a proper introduction.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Everyone this is zero's mom ophis otherwise known as ouroboros dragon."

This left the devil's in the room in shock that they were meeting the very same dragon that scared god himself.

Ophis just looked around the room before her eyes briefly stopped at Issei then went over to Osore as she spoke in her usual emotionless, passive tone.

"Not my style and if you go to watch Zero it might put more pressure on him."

"True,however I know Zero can perform even if I'm not watching. Hell half the time he doesn't even know I'm there."

Ophis just nodded before she made a magic circle in front of Osore.

"Go but don't get in Zero's way. This is his fight not yours."

Osore nodded as he managed to walk through the magic circle as he was about to bear witness to a battle that would shift the supernatural landscape.

Europe mid day

Zero was walking around Europe as the past couple of days he had greatly improved in not only his magic but also his physical strength since arthur's training had improved his muscle and le-fay's magic training had improved the use of his own magic as well as coming up with his own spells and attacks.

Not only that but ever since he and Bahamoote had become bonded he had been training to master his new dragon partner but it wasn't enough.

However he had also made a new friend who was a girl named Irina.

She had showed him around the city and they hit it off as friends.

Currently Zero was walking back to the old building where he'd been staying however did he know he was being watched by four dragons.

Building rooftop

Servantis,Haze and Shine were watching their target walking through the streets blissfully unaware he was being watched.

"So shine that's the guy we're taking down?"

However shine didn't respond as Haze noticed her sister was eyeing up their target as she had a small blush on her face as she licked her lips a bit.

This didn't go unnoticed by Servantis as he had a smirk on his face.

"Is the target turning you on Shine? I'm not surprised considering it is your time of the mon-"

Before he could finish Shine had white dagger aimed at his neck faster than he could blink.

"Watch it Servantis! Or else I will spill your blood all over europe."

Servantis then lit his had ablaze as he had a smirk on his face.

"Touchy,Touchy. I thought white dragons were supposed to be pure?"

Then a magic power made both of them stop and freeze as a golden magic circle appeared in front of the trio as Barberos stepped out as Shine and Servantis stopped their scuffle.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you servantis after all a dragon's mating season is one of if not the most important choice of our lives and if I recall correctly your time of the month is coming up."

Servantis just let out a tch as he diverted his attention back to Zero who was still walking unaware.

"Servantis,Shine,Haze now we make our move show this boy your strength. I'll be watching so don't fail me."

The trio nodded to their master as they prepared to strike.

With Zero

Zero was currently licking his ice cream cone which he had gotten thanks to Irina as he was enjoying his walk.

"Hey Bahamoote mind if I ask you a question?"

[Of course partner. Go ahead.]

Zero took another sip of his ice cream cone as he felt the chill on his tongue.

"Well I was just thinking...you said that you were sealed away by these other dragons right?"

[Yeah I did say that. What about it?]

"Well you never said why you were sealed away when I first met you. So I just wanted these other dragons that you talked about put you away in the sword to begin with."

Bahamoote then laughed to Zero's surprise.

[Don't worry partner I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing because unlike my last hosts you're the only one who has inquired about why I was sealed.]

"Okay."

[Unfortunately that will have to be put on hold.]

Zero then had a sad look on his face as he was talking with the dragon in his head.

"Why?"

[Because we're about to have some uninvited guests.]

Right on cue Zero saw a ball of fire heading towards him but he dodged in time as the hot fire scorched the ground.

Looking up he saw the three figures of Shine,Haze and Servantis all looking down at him.

Zero's gaze shifted over Servantis and Haze before they landed on Shine as he locked eyes with the descendent of the white dragon only for her to blush.

"Oh my god he's so cute. But not just that he's got a innocent personality and he's packing some muscle. I want him, no I need him!"

Zero kept staring at Shine then tilted his head in confusion at the girl.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now."

Shine was then snapped out of her musings as Haze coughed getting her sisters attention.

"The only one you should be worried about is yourself."

Zero just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay."

Servantis then chuckled as he took both of his pointer fingers and made them into a minicross as both fingers were now on fire.

"Cross Fire!"

Zero dodged the attack only to see shine appear out of his blind spot a as her arm was coated in a white aura as she did a slashing motion.

"White Edge!"

Zero felt a burning sensation in his back as he saw a slash mark as a little bit of blood came from the slash wound.

"Shit."

Zero was then in free-fall as he landed on his feet as he regained his balance until Haze had closed the gap between them as a dark red and black claw materialized behind her and slashed at Zero as it cut him on his chest as he got another bloody wound across his chest.

"Okay it's time I strike back. Bahamoote you ready?"

[Of course partner! I've got your back!]

Zero then sprinted towards Servantis who had a smirk on his face as he changed his had to mimic a pistol as he shot out bullets of fire from his finger tip.

"Fire Gun!"

Zero dodged each bullet as he jumped up and was rearing back his left arm for a punch.

"Gladiator Knuckle!"

Bahmoote's voice then rang out saying the word gauntlet after Zero's statement.

Then Zero's left arm was covered in a more dark purple glow then over his arm and stopping at his shoulder was a black draconic metal gauntlet.

The gauntlet struck Servantis in the face as a little bit of blood spewed from his mouth but to Zero's surprise he tanked the blow with almost no problem.

"Not bad but let me turn up the heat!"

He then extend out both of his arms with his palms open and all five fingers stretched apart.

Then out of his palms were little green spheres that then turned orange as they approached zero the exploded.

"Firefly Bomber!"

Zero was then bombarded with many explosions as he cried out in pain.

Zero then fell down to a knee as he was covered in bloody cuts and burn marks across his skin.

"Well this isn't good."

Abandoned church

Lilith was sitting around sucking on a carmel while kuroka was sitting around bored however Le-Fay was pacing back and forth as she was worried since Zero was supposed to have come back 5 minutes ago.

"You know Le-Fay if you keep pacing like that your legs might get sore. Nya~"

Le-Fay stopped her pacing as she turned to face Kuroka as she had a worried look on her face as her blue eyes were full of worry.

"I can't help it Kuroka-sama. It's just that Zero-sama should've been back by now."

Lilith then finished sucking on her carmel as she asked the little magician a question.

"Le-fay do you love my big brother?"

Hearing the question from Lilith Le-fay's face became bright red as she hid her face under the rim of her hat.

"N-No Lilith-sama don't be ridiculous. I-I don't think of Zero-sama in that way."

Kuroka then had a sly smirk on her face as she took this little window of opportunity to tease the pendragon.

"I don't know Le-Fay. These past couple nights I've seen you cuddling up next to Zero under the covers. Nya~"

At this point Le-fay could barley hid her face as she let out a cute squeal from kuroka's teasing as she sat in a corner and starting mumbling to herself until the appearance of Ophis's magic circle got everyone's attention.

However out of the circle came an injured Osore.

Kuroka and Lilith greeted him.

"Hello,Osore. Nya~"

"Hi Osore."

The shadow user got up but still clutched his sides in pain a bit.

"Seriously do all of you not feel that magical power raging around"

He said slightly irritated

"What exactly do you mean? nya~"

"Seriously I'd expect you to catch on first. your a damn yoki."

Osore told her shaking his head.

Le-fay was in complete shook.

Osore sighed .

"Look wherever you let my brother go alone we need to get there NOW."

Kuroka got up and stretched before she made a magic circle in the center of the church.

"Well I say we get going. Nya~"

Osore nodded as did Lilith and Le-Fay as they all stepped through the circle.

Back with Zero

Barberos had been overlooking the battle between his three dragons and Zero.

However he noticed that Shine was having an emotional struggle with herself over Zero.

"Poor girl. It's obvious that she's chosen him as her mate since she has the signs. Her problem is she's a tsundere... So there's that."

Then behind Barberos was another magic circle with the crest of the hero faction.

Out from the magic circle came three individuals.

Those three individuals were none other than Cao Cao and two other individuals who flanked him on his left and right side.

The individual on his left was a young man with black hair and spectacles. Like Cao Cao, he also wore a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and a mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape.

On his right was a beautiful young foreign lady with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a girls gakuran, with armor worn on top of it.

Barberos turned and greeted the trio as they just arrived.

"So you finally made it Cao Cao. I can guess that these two are apart of your little hero faction?"

"Yes they are. The one on my left is Georg and on my right is Jeanne."

George just nodded while Jeanne just turned and did a cute humph.

Cao Cao then walked towards the front of the building to see Zero fighting off shine and the others.

"So that's him? The son of ophis."

Barberos just nodded at Cao Cao as the young man had a smile on his face until a black and purple magic circle caught both of their attention.

Out of the magic circle came Kuroka,Lilith,Le-fay, and a taped up Osore.

This caused Zero to widen his eyes.

"Osore what are you doing here?!"

Osore was about to speak until he heard the sound of metal boots clanking as he looked up and saw barberos.

"Good to see you again son of Klarion. I never thought we'd meet again but this battle doesn't concern you. Go Home."

Osore just glared at him before slightly laughing.

"As the leader of the dark realm anything I see concerns me"

He looked at his little brother who looked all grown up before his very eyes

"Besides who would wanna miss the greatest fight there may ever be."

Zero just smirked at his brother before a blue and gold spear came down at his feet.

Zero looking up saw Cao Cao who jumped down from his spot on the roof and faced him.

"Greetings son of Ophis."

Zero tilted his head in confusion as he had no idea who this guy was.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Cao Cao and I am the one who will kill you with this true longinus."

Zero then smirked as he assumed his own fighting stance.

"Well I say we find out."

Cao Cao smirked as he readied his spear while Barberos still looking from his spot on the roof with his arms crossed as he was smirking under his helmet.

"At last it's going to begin. This generations strongest human vs the son of ophis and the wielder of the black dragon of demolition Bahamoote. I dare say we're in for a clash of the ages."

Osore harem:Akeno,Koneko,Karlamine,Xeulan,Xenovia,Haze(OC),Roseweisse.

Zero's harem:Kuroka, Le-fay, Marion,Burent, Ravel,Irina, Shine (OC), Serafall.


	8. Strongest Human vs Strongest Dragon

The serious amount of tension in the air was enough to make any regular person sick. The stare down between zero and Cao Cao had begun but neither of them dared to make a move.

Zero then took a breath as a bead of sweat rolled down his the side of his face and then down his chin and then on the stone ground.

Then in a blur Zero rushed Cao Cao with a flurry of punches and kicks as Cao Cao was blocking a dodging each strike with a smile on his face.

Zero then went for a right hook on Cao Cao only for the human to dodge and deliver a strong gut punch taking most of the air out of Zero before Cao Cao kicked him in the face sending him through a few buildings.

Zero was getting up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ow, Ow, Ow man this guy really doesn't mess around does he?"

Zero then heard bahamoote talk to him in his head again.

[Why are you so surprised partner? Cao Cao is known as the strongest human and as we are now our chance of victory is low.]

Zero just chuckled at his dragon partner.

"Well, then Bahamoote I say we change those odds.

Bahamoote just laughed as it was very loud in Zero's head.

[You truly are one of a kind Zero. Alright then partner I'll back you up.]

Cao Cao then descended as he had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Come now son of ophis that's not all the power you have? Here I thought I was going to get a challenge."

Zero got up and dusted the gravel dust and rocks off of his shirt.

"I'll admit Cao Cao you're good and you caught me off guard in the first round but… now it's time for the second round."

Cao Cao raised his eye in confusion before Zero increased his power and rushed Cao Cao as he went on the offensive as he delivered a flurry of punches at the strongest human as the both of them then teleported throughout the city still exchanging punches with one another.

Osore crossed his arms and smiled at the sight.

Le-fay looked at him confused as everyone had stopped fighting.

"Why are you smiling Osore-sama?"

Osore looked down at the little pendragon before he addressed her question.

"I'm smiling because…..well"

He paused.

He honestly didn't know why he was smiling.

Was it the sight of zero being under control of his magic?

Or was it the fact that his little brother would be the one to put a stop to this madness?

Either one sounded good to him.

Le-fay still looking up at Osore briefly looked down at her feet as she was blushing and shifting in place as she had a blush on her face

"Ya know something weird."

Osore giggled.

"You can tell him how you feel he won't judge, hell he might just shrug it off."

Le-fay began to blush an even more shade of red as she tipped the rim of her hat up.

"D-Does Zero-sama need a pact magician a-anytime soon?"

Osore looked at her and his eyes turned royal purple.

"Look at who he's facing right now, that should answer your question."

Le-fay looked at Osore as her blue eyes were confused by his statement as she saw Zero and Cao Cao kept exchanging blows.

Barberos was looking on as was Shine, Servantis, and Haze were watching in shock and surprise.

Servantis then side-eyed Shine as the white dragon descendent was shaking her hips and legs in joy at seeing Zero fight in action, however, Haze noticed that her sister was actually taking in every detail of Zero's muscles and his body movements as she had a bit of drool coming from her mouth.

Servantis just chuckled before haze stepped on his foot as his face then morphed into one of pain.

Osore saw the scene next to him and noticed that the girl was staring at his brother with lust in her eyes.

"Oh great another person who's madly in love."

Osore thought.

Zero and Cao Cao kept exchanging blows and the leader of the hero faction was still on defense until he took a step back as he stared down Zero who wasn't backing down.

"I see son of Ophis. You really are good but you're still no match for me."

Zero just grit his teeth as stared down Cao Cao.

"Maybe but don't forget we're still in the second round."

Cao Cao then opened his hand as a spear had come forth and formed in his hand.

The spear in question was an ornate spear with a dark blue rod and it was more extensive than regular spears. It featured golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips that spiraled around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finished at the top of the rod of the spear which featured a white circle which was completely empty and it had a cross that filled in the circle, but not completely. There was a small silver stump which featured four protrusions, two on the left and the other two on the right. The tip of the spear was silver, and similar to the rod of the spear and was longer than other types of spears.

"Do you like it son of Ophis this is my sacred gear; The true Longinus!"

Zero then felt his entire body shaking in fear at the sight of it.

"Bahamoote what's going on? Why am I shaking?"

[I'm not surprised partner that spear is legendary.]

"Why is that thing so legendary anyway?"

Cao Cao smirked as he raised the tip of the spear to the sky as if he was making a declaration to everyone who could hear him.

"This spear that causes you to shake is the very same spear that pierced and killed Jesus Christ himself!"

Zero's eyes widened in surprise at Cao Cao's sudden declaration.

"Bahamoote is he telling the truth?"

[Cao Cao is telling the truth Zero. I saw that spear kill god with my own eyes.]

Cao Cao still looking down at Zero as he gripped the spear before a smile made its way to his face.

"You're still weak."

Zero turned his head and widened his eyes in surprise at his statement.

"What?"

"You heard me son of Ophis. Despite your current skill and magic power you can't beat me because you're still weak."

"What's your point, Cao Cao?"

Cao Cao just smirked down at the dragon half-breed.

"What if I made you an avenger?"

"What?"

Cao Cao's blue eyes then moved to the right and Zero followed his line of sight to see Irina who was leaving the Vatican with another girl with blue hair that had a streak of green in it.

Cao Cao's eyes then moved towards Osore's group then on Le-fay.

A sinister smirk was on his face as he readied his spear as two blue orbs appeared next to him.

"Tell me son of Ophis… if I kill the people you care about will you get stronger?"

Zero's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait Cao Cao don't!"

Unfortunately Zero's words fell on deaf ears as Cao Cao Launched the first orb at Irina and the Vatican and the second orb at Le-fay.

"Damn it!"

Zero used his speed as he rushed towards Irina as the orb almost made contact.

He shouted to the girl with worry clear in his voice.

"Irina! Look out!"

The girl turned to see zero speeding towards her.

"Zero?"

Zero then got in front as he was trying to push the orb back.

However, to his horror, the second orb was about to hit Le-fay but he was currently occupied.

Seconds before making contact a giant hand of shadows blocked the orb and deflected it somewhere else.

"Worry about that guy"

Osore said pointing at Cao Cao

"I'll handle the girls."

Zero managed to push the blue orb away as it exploded.

Zero looked at Irina as a smile was on his face but when he turned towards Cao Cao his right eye had changed to the symbol for infinity and his left eye had dilated.

For the second time in Zero's life, he was beyond pissed.

Zero was then surrounded by a purple aura as everyone who was supernatural could feel his massive increase in power.

Cao Cao raised his brow in confusion as Zero was shaking in anger as he had clenched.

"H-How dare you! I didn't mind our fight, in fact, I was having fun but you tried to kill Irina, Le-fay and the people I care about. People who do that… I never forgive them!"

Above Zero was a giant magic circle with the symbol for infinity as his magic power was going through the roof.

Bahamoote was actually surprised at Zero's sudden boost of power.

[Unreal his pure rage alone has given him enough power to achieve balance breaker. Heh it seems I choose the right host after all.]

Bahamoote's voice then echoed out in his normal loud voice.

[Demolition Dragon Balance Breaker! Black Gladiator Scale Mail!]

Witnessing this new transformation Barberos was looking on with awe under his helmet while Osore was just smiling at his little brother.

"Heh, kick his ass zero!"

He called.

On the roof Georg and Jeanne were looking on as their leader was about to face off against a powered up Zero.

Georg then pushed up his glasses as he lookedon with intrigue while Jeanne was cutely pouting.

"Well Jeanne it appears Cao Cao has given his enemy an emotional boost. This may have a different outcome."

Jeanne cheeks were still pouted outward cutely before she turned on her heels and addressed her comrade.

"Don't be ridiculous Georg Cao Cao won't lose to Infinity boy. He's just getting started!"

"If you say so."

When the purple light had died down Zero was now donning armor.

The armor was a shade of dark-light purple.

The helm of the armor was similar to a dragon face as the eyes of the armor were red.

Embedded in the right,left, center pieces of the armor were dark purple circle jewels.

On the back of the armor instead of having dragon wings there were two flaps that hid rocket boosters underneath.

Cao Cao smirked as he gripped his True Longinus.

"Interesting I brought out his balance breaker through his rage. This is gonna be interesting."

Osore studied zero very carefully.

"In that emotional state he won't be able to control it for long."

Osore thought arms crossed

"So, you better end it fast zero."

Then in a burst of speed Zero in his new balance breaker sate rushed Cao Cao as he deliver a solid right hook to his face which caused him to stagger a bit before he twirled his spear and thrust it forward as it got zero in the shoulder however Zero fought through it and headbutted Cao Cao in the face.

"Come on Cao Cao! It's time for the final round."

Cao Cao smirked as he readied his true longinus.

"I couldn't agree more son of Ophis."

Then the two fighters went at each other surrounded by their respective auras as their fists clashed throughout the sky.

Zero rushed Cao Cao with a flurry of strikes however Cao Cao was able to block the strikes and counter with his spear as he was leaving marks on the armor.

However zero then dodged a spear swing and delivered a clean gut punch then grabbed Cao Cao by his arm and threw him.

The boosters in the back of the armor activated as the back flaps opened as they came to life as Zero burst forward.

Cao Cao regained his balance mid air and dodged Zero's strike as he then went for a punch but Zero caught the fist as both males locked their left hands and then the same thing happened as their right hands locked then the two fighters butted heads determination in Cao Cao's eyes while Zero's eyes were full of anger behind the helm of the armor.

Cao Cao then put energy into his spear as it began to glow as Cao Cao pointed it at Zero with a smirk on his face.

Zero focused as the shoulder spots on top of his armor began to glow as two twin dark purple cannons with gold highlights appeared as they charged up.

[Impact Cannons]

"Fire!"

Two infinity magic circles appeared in front of the cannons as then both weapons fired two energy beams that were heading fast towards Cao Cao as the young man used his spear to smack away the first shot as the second shot was heading towards him but he put up his hand and a magic circle appeared in front of his palm as the blast made contact but to the surprise of zero it never went through.

"Mala Ratana!"

Then the attack was as he then shot back at Zero but he dodged just in time.

"Wow did you reflect that?"

Cao Cao just nodded as he pointed his spear at Zero.

"Shall we continue son of ophis?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna beat you!"

Cao Cao sported a confident smirk as he was ready with his spear.

"Let's see."

With that both fighters then engulfed in their magic aura's they rushed each other again as their fight had now gone to the city outskirts there was a surge of magic going outward from their fight as they were going all-out.

However Osore was noticing that the glow from Zero was starting to fade as his power was starting to fade.

Osore then saw lilith walk next to him observe the fight as she was sucking on a caramel candy.

"Big Brother's balance breaker is wearing off."

Le-fay concerned with this questioned lilith with worry in her blue eyes.

"What do you mean Lilith-sama?"

"I'm saying big brother's rage is fading."

Osore saw le-fay was about to run out and help him but he grabbed the back of her shirt and stopped her.

He saw her blue eyes full of concern and worry.

"Osore-sama why are you stopping me? Zero-sama I have to help him! Please!"

"Nahhhhhhhh he doesn't need help"

Osore said smiling

"If he needs help he already has a piece of me there with him."

"If he remembers."

Osore thought.

Cao Cao then stabbed Zero with his spear as Zero coughed up blood through the mask but then he saw the veil that osore gave him before he left.

He quickly grabbed the veil and chucked it at the ground as he was starting to fade.

Cao Cao then rushed Zero with another spear strike but Zero caught it as the impact had knocked off his helmet.

"Not yet. I'm not done yet Cao Cao!"

Zero then headbutted Cao Cao and proceed to deliver a barrage of strikes to him as Cao Cao then stopped the barrage and then executed a swing with his spear that gave Zero a deep gash across his chest as he took a big step back as did Cao Cao as his spear had gone away.

Zero then looked at his hand as there was steam coming off him when he heard Bahamoote talking to him.

[Zero you're at your limit the balance breaker is about to 've only got enough in you for one last strike.]

"Okay Bahamoote I'll put everything into this one strike."

Zero then put all of his remaining magic into his left hand as he clenched it into a fist as the boosters activated as he rushed Cao Cao.

Cao Cao did the same as he rushed zero as he had put his remaining magic into his right hand as both warriors rushed each other and closed the gap as they both punched each other in the face as there was a resounding bam that could be heard by everyone in the area as both Zero and Cao Cao fell down from their height and landed on the ground with thuds.

Seeing her leader down Jeanne jumped off her roof spot and ran towards her leader with George followed her.

"Cao Cao!"

Seeing Zero start to fall Le-fay to Osore's surprise summoned her broomstick and rode it as fast as she could over to him as Lilith followed her.

"Zero!"

Osore then heard Barberos laugh under his helmet.

"Something funny?"

Barberos turned towards Osore.

"Not in the way you may think Osore but I'm glad I got to bear witness to such a spectacle but now I'm bored."

Barberos then turned towards Haze who had her hands in her pockets.

"Haze deal with the rabble here then head back to base with us and shine make sure your sister doesn't destroy the city unlike last time."

Shine cutely pouted as her cheeks puffed up.

"Hmph, okay."

Then around haze was an aura of magic that was dark red and black as it was causing a dust to fly everywhere.

Then to shine's surprise her sister spoke for the first time in awhile since she was usually quite.

"Son of Kalrion… you're strong so… FIGHT ME!"

With those last words spoken Haze's sweater was ripped apart by the magic pressure as her appearance started to change.

Her short black hair grew to a length that stopped at the center of her back.

Her purple eyes changed to the color red.

Her attire now consisted of a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots.

Over her mouth was a gray muzzle that you would see someone wear if they were in a straight jacket.

She let out what sounded like the mixture of a dragon roar and a growl as her dark aura now surrounded her body as she stared down Osore.

"I won't tell you again. Son of Klarion… FIGHT ME!"

Taking off she rushed Osore as she grabbed him by the side of his head and threw him into a building as she flew off in pursuit.

Osore then got up only to see the berserker dragon born not letting up on her assault.

She landed in front of him laughing.

"Get serious or i'll make you serious"

Osore rubbed his ribs where his bandages was.

"pain….6/10 better be careful"

He said to himself.

He looked her in the eyes as his turned red as while.

Darkness formed around him creating the same cloak as before only this looked more fluid.

He pulled out his double edge shadow kanta from the cloak and pointed it at her.

Unfazed by Osore's blade Haze while still surrounded by her red and black aura picked him up by his throat and proceeded to squeeze him hard as he was struggling to breath.

"Killing you will bring me great joy."

He slipped through her fingers and dropped to the ground.

He sweep her leg making her fall on her back ass he jumped into the air

The blade sifted and turned into a scythe.

The darkness around the blade condensed itself

"Reap, Kagenokami no kiba"

He swung the blade as multiple shadow slashed came towards her.

Haze's aura then engulfed her as the aura then formed into two claws much to the boy's surprise.

"Désastre Claw!"

The first claw reach towards osore as he dodged but then he felt something pierce his taped area as he cried in pain while blood began to pour from the wound.

He looked up to see her fist connect with his jaw as she delivered a devastating right hook which caused his body to spin and collapse in a heap.

Haze then picked him up by his throat and slammed him down on the ground as she delivered a knee strike to his taped ribs and then placed her foot on top of his head and step on it with pressure while the two claws held him down.

"This is where you die!"

Osore kept screaming in pain as more blood came out of his wounds until Haze saw the flat end of a sword smack her in the face and send her back a bit.

When Osore looked up he saw Arthur and Kuroka as the young swordsmen helped him to his feet.

"Can you stand?"

Kuroka simply scratched behind her ears as her magic circle disappeared.

"I'm surprised you lasted long against her whooping your ass. Nya~"

The darkness formed around his ribs and healed him causing him to sigh in relief

"Oh trust me I can take her, spark plug caused me to use 1/3rd of what I can do"

He looked at haze.

"But it looks like for this power house I'll have to use 2/3rds".

Osore started to generate a sinister like arua that no one has ever been around has ever felt or seen. The aura was causing everything around him to succumb to darkness.

Haze looked at him confused as the area was turning into an area of darkness.

"So are you getting serious?"

Osore then got up as the shadows had managed to close some of the wounds.

He got up as he created a shadow blade then to the surprise of the other three individuals he stabbed himself in his hand as he gripped the blade.

Then to the surprise of everyone else Osore then took a breath as he grabbed the blade then pulled it out only for the shadow blade to become a scythe made out of shadows.

"Alright."  
He said in voice that wasn't normally his.

"Let's try this again"

The area was now completely black and they were now standing in a black void.

Haze raised her arm and opened her palm as she then fired several dark energy blasts at osore only for him to use the scythe to block and deflect the incoming shots.

Haze narrowed her eyes as she rushed Osore only for him to quick duck under her strike and executed a slash with his scythe as the slash connected a moment after as there was gash across her stomach but she wasn't as fazed.

"So you can create weapons out of darkness. That doesn't matter."

Osore then felt her magic rise again as haze was about to rush him until arthur intercepted her with a slash from caliburn while kuroka pelted the dragon born with balls of blue fire.

Irritated by the constant interference haze let out an aura burst which sent everyone flying back.

Osore then heard clapping and when he looked up he saw shine sitting on a damaged piece of a building with her legs crossed.

"I'll admit you're not bad for doing so well against my little sister… but I'm afraid that it won't be enough."

Osore looked at her confused by her statement.

"What do you mean?"

Shine then put her finger on her chin as she looked up at the sky as she was in thought then looked back at osore her green eyes sparkling.

"You see the fact of the matter is my little sister here was actually raised by an evil dragon."

Osoreharem:Akeno,Koneko,Karlamine,Xeulan,Xenovia,Haze(OC),Roseweisse.

Zero's harem:Kuroka, Le-fay, Marion,Burent, Ravel,Irina, Shine (OC), Serafall.


	9. The heir to darkness rises

Osore was in a state of shock at Shine's current statement about her sister.

"Wait what? She was raised by an evil dragon?"

Shine just nodded her head to Osore.

Osore had only heard about evil dragons a couple times mainly from ophis.

"Yeah ok she's raised by some butt hurt dragon, mind explaining how you just pop up in my pocket dimension?"

Osore said somewhat impressed by this new development.

Shine just tilted her head to the side before answering his question.

"I'll admit that I saw your little barrier come up around my sister so I had to act."

Shine then displayed a bit of her magic in her hand as a white spiral moved around in her palm.

"Once I was close enough to your barrier all I did was plant a stigma on your barrier which allowed me to come through and observe your little pow-wow and I gotta say… so far not bad."

Shine smiled at Osore before she turned to her sister.

"Haze you'd better control yourself. Last thing I need is to clean up your destruction but I've got someone to see."

This confused Osore a bit as he question the white dragonborn.

"Who is it?"

Shine turned on her heels as her green eyes sparkled again.

"Who do you think?"

Osore's eyes widened as he had a clear idea of who she was referring too.

"What do you want with Zero?"

Shine flashed her innocent smile again as she answered him in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry,shadow boy but… that's my secret. Tehe~"

And with that she disappeared.

Haze started cracking her knuckles.

"Now that's she's gone lets pick up where we left off"

She told him.

"Kuroka watch my right arthur watch my left"

Osored twirled the scythe and it disappeared.

"You underestimate me creating weapons from darkness is not my only power"

Osore clenched his fist and smirked

"Now come at me."

Haze let out another dragonic shout as her red and black aura shot out as she fired several blasts at Osore as she then rushed him with both energy claws out again.

"Yeah I won't fall for that a second time."

Osore said.

When haze got close to him and her shadow arms reached out to grab him.

Arms of darkness appeared and smacked hers away and a dark figure rose from behind him and mimicked osores movements.

"Eat it!"

Osore landed a well aimed right hand to her face and the figure did the same adding extra force.

Haze flew back 10 feet before catching herself

Haze then narrowed her red eyes before she rushed Osore only for kuroka and arthur to intercept her however when they did their bodies were then engulfed in her aura as they shouted in pain before they stood motionless.

Osore looked at both of them confused.

"Kuroka,Arthur you guys okay?"

Then to his surprise both Kuroka and Arthur's eyes were pure white as they had no pupils as they were engulfed in Haze's aura as they both rushed osore ready to kill.

"Yes embrace the bloodlust. Can you kill your allies son of klarion?"

"No truly I can't but I won't have to."

Haze then looked at Osore confused as it was obvious by his tone of voice that he had a plan and she was curious to see what it was.

Osore turned to kuroka.

"Zero doesn't love you."

He then turned to arthur.

"And your a sucking ass swords men."

He taunted the both of them.

Unforentuly for Osore the taunts didn't have much effect on either of them as they rushed Osore their eyes still white and covered in Haze's aura of corruption.

"Oh so predictable."

He mumbled and vanished

Kuroka and arthur stopped looking around the void for him.

"Seriously kuroka I didn't think you were this easy to manipulate"

Osores voice called.

Kuroka then looked at her arm and saw that it had gotten slashed.

She grabbed her arm in pain trying to figure out where the slash came from.

"And you swordsmen don't you have any pride."

His voice called again.

The left side of arthur's face got slashed.

Haze herself was in complete confusion as she couldn't understand how they were getting hit.

The corrupted Arthur then slammed his sword down which created a shockwave that hit osore square in the chest.

Seeing the opening the corrupted Kuroka made her magic circle as several balls of fire began to spin in a wheel as she launched it at Osore.

Osore then felt his skin burn as Kuroka was bombarding him with multiple balls of senjutsu.

Arthur then rushed him with multiple sword swings as Osore kept dodging each strike.

Then to his surprise he saw one of Haze's energy claws slash at him as it hit his taped ribs and he cried in pain which left him open for Arthur to attack him with a sword strike.

Osore caught the blade in his hand and engulfed it in darkness as it went up the blade and even covered the aura

Osore then pulled away the darkness as it absorbed the evil aura.

This blew haze's mind as no one had done that to someone under her aura's influence before.

"H-how are you able to do that?!"

She called completely enraged.

Osore laughed.

"All I did was take away the darkness you gave them."

Haze narrowed her red eyes before her aura and power shot up getting rid of Osore's void and bringing them back into reality.

"This will be your end!"

Haze then created her energy hands as well as using her real ones as each hand was creating a ball of dark energy before they all combined into one huge energy sphere.

"Son of Kalrion… Perish!"

Haze then threw the huge energy sphere as Osore caught it even though his injuries were a major factor but it only got worse as haze shot a dark energy blast from her hand that was pushing the sphere into Osore as he was losing his footing.

Haze could tell that he was holding his own against the energy sphere so she was going to create another one as Osore could see her on the edge of his vision.

"Take this to your grave!"

However before she could fire off the second sphere haze then found herself trapped in a purple cube.

"What?"

Looking down Haze saw an exhausted Kuroka using what power she could muster to stop her.

However it was short lived as haze broke out of the cube through sheer force before delivering a gut punch to Kuroka as she coughed up spit and was on her hands and knees.

Kuroka was about to get up until haze stepped on her head with her boot and began to bury her under her heel.

"Die filthy Yokai!"

Seeing this Osore planted his feet and then created two extra shadow hands as he pushed away the sphere as it exploded above in the sky as he turned his attention to kuroka.

"Hey Haze! Leave her out of this your fighting me remember?"

Still stepping on Kuroka haze turned her head to address Osore.

"First she dies then you die."

Kuroka cried out in pain as haze's boot was pressing against her skull as she thought her head was gonna burst.

To Osore's surprise he saw her crying under heel as his eyes then changed to royal purple.

"I never got the chance to apologize to you. Shirone I'm sorry I was a bad older sister."

Osore's eye now back to their normal color hardened with determination as he picked up a rock and chucked it at the back of Haze's head.

"Hey your fighting me … or did you forget that you overgrown reptile."

Haze's eyes immediately dilated in rage at his insult as she stopped stepping on Kuroka and turning her attention to Osore.

"Changed my mind. You die first!"

Haze rushed Osore as he made his shadows into a katana as he closed his eyes and arranged his footing.

"Here we go… Dark Katana…"

Haze had now gotten in his range as he executed the strike.

"Midnight Slash!"

Haze then looked down and saw her stomach had been pierced as she also felt her stamina finally drain as she collapsed but not before having one more look at Osore before she collapsed.

"Osore… your combat skills,tactical planning, aggression, not to mention your personality. I think I'm in love."

With that Haze's body went out of her transformed state as she was now wearing a torn and revealing top and pants.

Osore then went to a knee as the katan went away.

"Ha serves you right. Daughter of an evil dragon my ass! but she was still strong in her own right."

Osore then walked over to Kuroka and Arthur as he picked both of them up as he saw shine pick up her sister then disappear.

Osore looked at Arthur and Kuroka who were beaten and tired.

"You two need some bandages,food, and sleep."

Osore held out his hand and darkness collected around the two of them slowly healing their wounds.

Osore felt bad but felt relieved.

" I didn't let the mean lady kill your cat zero."

"Um osore why are you looking at me like that"

Osore snapped out of his thoughts not even realizing he was staring at kuroka.

"Huh?"

Kuroka narrowed her hazel eyes at him.

"I asked… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh no reason."

Kuroka raised her eye at him in confusion before she felt a foreign object on her ass.

Looking towards her ass she saw Osore's hand had a firm grip on it so she would do the thing she was best at, teasing.

"Well Osore seems you can't keep your hands to yourself. Nya~"

Osore was confused by her statement until Kuroka shook her hips a bit and felt his hand move on its own.

Osore blushed.

"T-that was an accident and you know it."

Osore stuttered.

Kuroka dusted herself off before giving Osore a mischievous smirk.

"Don't worry Osore I won't tell Zero that you touched my ass but my goodness what would Akeno say about this?"

Upon hearing her name get involved Osore felt himself go pale.

He straightened himself up trying his hardest not to look pathetic.

"You...wouldn't... dare"

Osore said narrowing his eyes.

Kuroka just had a sly look in her feline eyes as her black cat ears wiggled before she faced Osore.

"Try me. Just think of it as payback for what you said to me and Arthur while that girl had us under influence. Nya~"

Osore then turned and saw a banged up Arthur who was covered in cuts and scratches.

"While I don't agree with some of Kuroka's 'methods' I have to agree on this one as being ample

Payback."

Osore sighed

"Great"

He mumbled.

Arthur adjusted his glasses before addressing their current situation.

"At any rate you two we should be getting back. No doubt Le-fay is tending to Zero's wounds from his battle with Cao Cao."

Kuroka nodded as she created a magic circle as they went through it to head back.

Abandoned Church

Zero was lying down in a bed as his body was taped up in bandages as Le-Fay had just finished up using some of her magic to heal his wounds.

Zero sat up and clenched his had a couple times before he faced Le-Fay.

"Thanks Le-fay man you're a miracle worker."

Le-fay blushed at Zero's comment as she shifted in place and did her best to hid her face under her hat.

"N-no problem Zero-sama."

Zero just smiled at Le-fay as he saw Osore enter the room which caused Le-fay to turn and see him in the doorway as well.

"Welcome back Osore-sama. Are my brother and Kuroka-sama okay?"

Osore turned to the his two tag alongs

"Are you guys good?"

Kuroka and Arthur gave Osore a thumbs up but he could tell that they were both tired and sore.

"Le-fay what don't you go heal the two of them while I talk to zero for a bit."

Le-fay nodded as she walked past Osore as she went to heal Arthur and Kuroka as Osore took a seat as he saw Zero look at him with excitement visible in his gray eyes.

"Osore I understand how you feel now?"

This left the shadow user confused by his little brother's statement.

Osore scratched his head

"What do you mean little buddy"

Zero looked down at his taped up body before looking at Osore again.

"Big brother when I fought Cao Cao I felt it; The vibrations in my fists,the pounding of my head,adrenaline pumping through me, the taste of blood in my mouth I felt all of that for the first time. So I understand how you feel when you're in a fight for your life now but the good news is; I finally have a rival!"

Osore laughed and rolled his eyes

"Only you would think that way in time like this."

Osore looked out the window and seen a bird fly pass.

"I see how you feel now to little bro."

Zero still had a smile on his face.

"I still remember how it happened."

Flashback

Zero and Cao Cao lay down on their backs as their bodies were covered in scratches and exhausted to where they were panting in short breaths.

"Man Cao Cao you were amazing. If you hadn't attacked my friends you would've won too. Oh well there's always next time."

Zero then heard Cao Cao let out a weak scoff.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Zero frowned at Cao Cao's statement.

'Aw don't be like that I had fun."

Zero smiled with a smile on his face.

"Why'd it choose you?"

"Huh?"

Cao Cao's blue eyes looked up at the sky as the clouds were covering the sun.

"Your sacred gear. Do you ever wonder why it chose you?"

Zero's eyes moved to his damaged arm then back up at the sky.

"I don't know I just found bahamoote trapped in a sword and we became partners."

A smirk found its way to Cao Cao's face.

"So it was that simple huh? Unlike you son of Ophis I don't why my sacred gear chose me."

Zero then looked up at the sky as he was in though until he had an answer.

"Maybe this is why."

Cao Cao raised his eye in confusion at Zero's statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe your spear chose you so you could find a rival. I mean when I think about what better rival for someone who wields a spear that killed god than someone who's the son of the infinite dragon and wields the dragon of demolition?"

Cao Cao processed Zero's reasoning and found there to be some truth to his argument.

"Cao Cao!"

Out of his blindspot Cao Cao saw Georg and Jeanne walk towards his downed body as Jeanne picked him up and supported him up on his feet.

"Zero-sama!"

"Big Brother."

Zero then saw Le-fay and Lilith riding her broomstick as both girls got off and helped the boy to his feet.

However before Cao Cao could leave Zero called to him which caused him to turn around only to see Zero offering him a fistbump with a smile on his face.  
"Next time Cao Cao I'm gonna win."

Then to the surprise of Jeanne and Georg Cao Cao for the first time in a while had a genuine smile on his face as he reciprocated Zero's fist bump.

"Son of Ophis… no Zero next time we meet I'll put my spear through just like with god."

Zero just smiled again.

"Hehe I look forward to it."

With that Jeanne and Georg helped Cao Cao through the magic circle as Le-fay and lilith helped zero on the broomstick as they flew him back to the church building.

Present

Zero finished with a smile on his face as he fell back on the bed as his eyelids started to get heavy.

Osore got up and closed his eyes for him as Zero began to snore away as Osore left the room as he met with Arthur,Kuroka,Le-fay,and Lilith as they were all snacking as Lilith passed him a little carmel as he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth as he took a seat.

"Osore-sama is zero-sama feeling better?"

Osore saw that her blue eyes were full of concern for his little brother as he kept sucking on the candy.

"With a little sleep and ten boxes of fruit loops he'll be ok."

Osore smiled.

Osore rubbed his ribs.

He may not have been displaying it but he was still in pain.

Lilith noticed it though and tapped his leg.

"You should sleep to, akeno wouldn't want you to be sleep deprived when we return home."

Osore was to tired he just smiled at the child's statement and closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep.

With both brothers asleep Arthur turned to kuroka who was about to sleep herself when he questioned her.

"Kuroka when do plan to go back to Japan with them?"

Kuroka scratched behind her cat ears a bit.

"We'll go back in two days. Nya~"

Hearing this Le-fay then swallowed her nervousness as there was still a blush on her cheeks.

"Ni-chan. I want to be Zero-sama's pact magician."

This statement caused Arthur's eyes to widened a bit while Kuroka chuckled to herself.

"Are you sure Le-fay? That's a very important choice for you to make."

Le-fay nodded to her brother.

"Ni-chan when I'm around Zero-sama I feel different."

Le-fay blushed as she shifted in place a bit.

"Arthur if Le-fay wants to come back with us then I say let her. I doubt that Zero or Osore will mind. Nya~"

"Oh god no."

Osore mumbled in his sleep.

Two days later osore and zero's house

"Zero hurry up and get down here!"

Osore called.

Zero slid down the stair railing as he had a smile on his face.

When he got down the railing he saw Osore waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Yosh! I'm ready."

However before the two boys could leave the door to meet up with Akeno they heard a separate voice come down as well.

"Zero-sama! Osore-sama! Wait I'm coming!"

Coming down the stairs was Le-fay wearing the kuho girls uniform as she kept her magician hat on her head as she had a bright smile on her face.

"I'm ready."

Osore then pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright let's go to school!"

Kuroka in her cat form perched up on Zero's shoulder as she licked the side of his face.

The four of them now walked to kuho not knowing that they were about to encounter an immortal phoenix.

 _ **Osore harem:Akeno,Koneko,Karlamine,Xeulan,Xenovia,Haze(OC),Roseweisse.**_

 _ **Zero's harem:Kuroka, Le-fay, Marion,Burent, Ravel,Irina, Shine (OC), Serafall.**_


	10. Burning Bird of Legend

Osore and Akeno along with Zero and Le-fay were walking to Kuho as Akeno was curious what had happened to the brotherly duo in europe.

However Osore was still reeling from the incident yesterday morning.

Yesterday morning

Osore got up as sunlight hit his face as he stretched a bit before he felt something on his abdomen.

Lifting up the covers he saw to his complete shock haze was sleeping peacefully on his stomach wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black panties.

"You can't be FUCKING! Serious"

Osore thought his entire body shaking.

Then he saw Haze start to stir as her eyes opened up as she let out a cute yawn.

"Good morning Osore~"

Osore looked at girl confused as how she could go from murderous berserker to this cute girl.

Haze then sat up as she stretched before she crawled to him on all fours and was close to his face.

"I bet you slept good but I'm gonna need you awake for what I'm about to do next."

"Yeaaaaaah…..no"

Osore said getting out the bed.

However before he could haze snapped her fingers as dark energy cuffs wrapped around his wrists and pulled him back on the bed.

Haze then leaned in close to him and tilted his head to the side before she clamped down on his neck and began to suck his collar bone.

Osore was startled by this as he felt her cold lips and wet tongue go over his skin.

Osore quickly grabbed his covers and gripped them tightly as a way to control himself unfortunately his body had 'other' ideas.

Osore then saw his hands slowly move up and behind Haze as they were going to grab her ass.

"No, No! Bad body stop stop!"

His hands then grabbed Haze's ass and squeezed while moving it in his palms as the girl began to wither as she let out a sultry moan as a blush found its way to her face. Lucky for him Haze finally stopped as she was caked in sweat while osore's brain was in overload from Haze's minstrations.

Satisfied haze then layed back down on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Your mine now."

"What?"

Haze chuckled as she played with her hair a bit.

"Look at your neck Osore… your mine now because I love you."

Osore's eyes went wide as he saw an evil dragon stigma on his lower collar bone as it glowed bright red before becoming a black tattoo.

"Oh hell….naw"

He said looking at it widely.

"What is this?"

He said pointing at his collar bone.

"Oh man akeno's gonna kill me."

Haze just chuckled at his surprise.

"Osore that stigma on your neck means I'm your mate now."

The cuffs on his hands had disappeared now leaving his arms free.

Darkness wrapped itself around him and then disappeared leaving osore now fully dressed and ready for the day.

"I refuse to explain this to akeno so i'll leave that to you"

He turned his face looking towards his door.

"Like I said evil dragon my ass"

He mumbled.

Unfortunately his day got worse as he heard a sound he knew all too well.

"Nya~ Well look at you also nice 'tattoo' on your collar unless you actually let that evil dragon girl mark you."

"Let….let? The fuck you mean let!"

Osore said irked by the statement.

Osore then saw Zero walk and lilith walk into the room where Kuroka was with Osore.

"Hey guys. Oh osore Le-fay will be back in a sec she just had to grab her stuff and bring it here to move it."

However Zero noticed the mark on his brothers collar bone.

"Nice tattoo bro."

Then Bahamoote broke the silence speaking from Zero's hand which surprised Osore.

[That's not a tattoo partner it is a dragon born's mate mark.]

"What's that?"

[It's the exact same 'tattoo that the white one gave you.]

That statement caused everyone currently present in the room to turn their heads simultaneously at Zero.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys… shine broke into my room last night then this morning she sucked on my neck the same way kuroka did when we first met plus I got this."

Zero pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a white dragon stigma on his collarbone as well.

Kuroka let out a clearly upset and annoyed 'tch' since shine had technically beat her to 'claiming' Zero.

"Fuck…..that."

Osore said putting his hands up in defense.

"I had the girl of my dreams."

Osore said fake tears in his eyes.

"And now its all ruined."

He shrieked.

Bahamoote began to laugh which diverted Osore's attention.

"Something funny?"

[It's the first time in centuries maybe even longer since I've heard someone complain about being marked by a dragonborn. Also a little bit of advice if you do go so far as to bed her you'll have to make sure you've got a lot of endurance and stamina. The same goes for you too partner.]

Osore looked at his little brother and the innocence in face caused all of his emotions to calm.

"Heh, never a dull moment for us huh"

Zero just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah your right on that."

Present

"Osore? Osore!"

Broken out of his thoughts he saw akeno with a concerned look on her face as he had zoned out right in front of her.

"Huh, oh sorry."

She put her hand on her hips and made a face.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a mark on his neck which peaked her interest.

"Osore what's that on your neck?"

Osore immieditaly froze in fear as he sprinted off to school with Zero and le-fay running after him.

Kuho Academy

Osore and Zero sat in their usual spots in the classroom until the teacher came in with a handful of papers.

However what caught most people's attention was a name written on the chalkboard.

"Class we have a transfer from europe here so treat her with respect."

Then Le-fay entered the classroom in uniform but still wearing her hat.

"Hello everyone my name is Le-fay pendragon. Nice to meet you all."

Immediately most of the male students cried out in joy at another hot blonde girl had joined their school.

Osore rolled his eyes at the majority of the perverts as he even heard one of Issei's friends recite her measurements.

"77-56-78."

Before Le-fay took her seat she said one last thing.

"I live with Zero-sama and Osore-sama please take care of me."

Most of the males in the clas directed angry glares at the two brothers but most of them were at Zero since they knew that the new girl had been charmed by Zero's innocence than Osore as Issei and his other two friends jumped Zero in anger and jealousy.

"""Lucky innocent Bastard!"""

"Hey! All you fucking virgins."

Osore called.

Everyone in the class then turned their glares to osore.

"Stop stalking and doing weird shit and just maybe you can be like zero too!"

Hearing that most of the male students backed off and sat back in their seats as zero looked around confused.

ORC club room

The school day had passed as Osore,Zero, and Le-fay had joined Rias and the others in the club room as the trio got an introduction to the newest member of her peerage Asia.

"Hello I'm Asia nice to meet you."

Le-fay approached the young blonde as she had a smile on her face.

"Hello Asia-sama. I am Le-fay pendragon; nice to meet you."

Asia was a little embarrassed at the formality of Le-fay.

"Oh,Le-fay-san no need to be so formal you can just call me Asia."

"Okay."

Osore simply sat on the couch bored as he saw that Asia and Le-fay were starting to hit it off well which brought a smirk to his face.

Looking to his left he saw Zero on the other side of the table trying to do his homework as Kiba was tutoring him to the best of his ability.

Then Rias entered the room as she stood in front of her desk with the same presence of authority she always had.

"Osore,Zero welcome back you two. Now onto business first…"

Rais then turned her attention to the young magician who had taken a seat next to Zero as he was munching on an apple.

"Zero what is your current relationship with Le-fay?"

Zero swallowed his bite of apple as he did a quick burp.

"She said that she was my pact magician."

This surprised most everyone in the room with the exception of Issei,Asia,Osore, and Zero.

Osore side-eyed rias with a look of confusion.

"What's the big deal rias?"

"Sorry Osore its just a surprise to hear that considering how skilled of a magician she is considering her heritage."

The gears in his head started to turn as he understood their shock.

"So,what your saying is due to her skill its surprising that she is Zero's magician."

Rias nodded as Osore got his confirmation before her gaze shifted to him now.

"Now what exactly happened in europe since we were able to sense immense magic energy from that far away so… mind explaining?"

Osore and zero looked at each other at the same time before they came to a mental agreement that Osore would do the talking.

"So my little brother here finally can control his magic"

Osore stated

"Also he forced this guy name cao cao to a stalemate."

Osore put his hand on his chest.

"Me..i got to watch his awesome fight defeat an evil dragon and come to peace with my powers and responsibility."

(Rias's peerage and Rais in unison)

"EEEHHHHHHH!"  
Rias was the first to speak about this.

"Wait a minute Osore back up you said that Zero fought Cao Cao?"

Osore looked at her

"Seriously are you going to always force me to repeat myself, yes he fought cao cao."  
"Sorry I'm just surprised that he fought the leader of the hero faction and survived."

"Bucho who's CaoCao?"

Rias turned to Issei concern in her eyes about the current situation.

"Issei, Cao Cao is the leader of a group called the hero faction whose main goal is to take out all other supernatural races that are a threat to humans like us devils along with angels,fallen,and Yokai."

"Well i think i should give the title lord of darkness to that guy"

Osore joked trying to break a little of the tension in the air.

With the joke aside Rias got back on topic.

"What's more Osore you said you fought an evil dragon?"

Osore nodded

"Yep sure did had to start using 2/3rds of my power to kept from dying"

He said smile playing on his lips.

"Best fight I've had yet."

Akeno raised her brow in confusion as she walked over to osore and before he could react she pulled down his shirt to reveal the stigma from haze and a hickey.

"So Osore how did 'this' get there? Get in your fight or something else?"

"I agree with Akeno-senpai. How did 'that' get there?"

Osore was sweating bullets as both of their voices while they sounded sweet but they were laced with amounts of anger and jealousy as both females had an aura of malice around them while their smiles were hiding it well.

"Hey! It not my fault people just seemed to like to sneak in our house!"

Zero then spoke up getting attention.

"Lilith told me she saw you grab her butt while she was doing the whole neck bite thing."

Osore felt the auras of malice from akeno and koneko grow even more as he saw lighting spark between akeno's fingertips and koneko was cracking her knuckles.

"Oh so you did enjoy it. I think Osore needs to be punished proper."

"I agree with akeno-senpai. Punished 'proper'."

"You two do realize I was handcuffed at the moment"

Osore confessed putting his hands in the air.

"While that may be true you didn't stop her did you?"

Akeno's lighting was starting to spark out of her hands.

"I actually tried to get up before it happened."

Before anything else could get out of hand Rais got everyone's attention with a little cough.

"Let's focus everyone."

Rias then turned her attention to Zero who was still relaxing on the couch.

"So Zero do you have control of your magic now?"

Zero just smiled at the red haired princess.

"Yup I sure do."

Rias smiled

"Good but something else bothers me"

She put her finger on her cheek

"Where did that guy baberos go"

Osore looked up at the ceiling an shrugged.

"Who knows he booked right before i fought that evil dragon lady."

Rais rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before Zero spoke up.

"So what he got away. We'll just beat him up when he shows up."

Zero smiled as he flexed his arm and placed his hand on his bicep.

Le-fay smiled at Zero's positivity and determination as she adjusted her hat.

"Oh yeah I gotta get home."

Osore looked at his brother confused.

"Why so soon Zero?"

Zero just smiled back at his brother.

"Le Fay's cooking dinner tonight plus I'm hungry."

Osore just rolled his eyes as his brother left as he was about to go too until he felt an aura of malice behind him.

"Osore don't think I've forgotten. You still need your punishment. You don't mind do you Rias?"

Osore looked at Rias for a way out.

"Go right ahead Akeno."

Rias looked down at Osore with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh great so much for a get in get out meeting."

Akeno had sparks between her fingers with a small blush on her face.

"I can't wait to hear you scream~"

Osore could only swallow the lump of fear in this throat.

"Aw crap baskets."

One hour later zero and osores house

Osore was not happy.

He returned home highly irritated.

So much so that you could even see the shadows radiating off of him.

Osore entered the house as he walked upstairs tired and sore as akeno had a field day with him and his 'punishment' as his body was sore from her electric shocks as she had a look of pleasure the entire time.

He peeked into Zero's room only to see him fast asleep as Le Fay,Kuroka were sleeping next to him while lilith was asleep in the bed on top as the siblings had managed build themselves a bunk-bed.

He smirked as he went into his room and face planted onto his bed as Haze had left for now at least.

He laid down until he heard a voice close to him.

"I'm surprised you managed to win against a descendent of an evil dragon."

"Hello Ophis."

The dragon of infinity looked down at Osore as she sat down on his desk with the same impassive look on her face.

"I know where your father is if you want to see him shadow boy."

"I dragged him into a shadow."

Osore said rolling over.

Ophis tilted her head.

"He was the leader of the dark realm do you seriously think he would be trapped forever."

Osore sighed.

"Of course not but if i am to be the next leader of the dark realm…"

Osore sat and rubbed the back of his head

"Let's go."

Ophis snapped her fingers and Osore saw that both of them were in front of a bookshop.

They both entered the store as they were greeted by a plethora of shelves lined with books that seemed to go on forever.

"Give me a minute I'll be right out."

Coming out past a curtin was a tall man with black hair and red eyes.

His skin was a natural tan color as he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

His appearance would pass him off as someone who's in their early 20s.

He leaned on the counter one elbow propped up as he cupped the left side of his face into his palm.

"Ah, Ophis how long has it been? I see you changed yourself again."

"Hello klarion you still look young. Having fun in exile?"

Klarion just chuckled before he coughed and wheezed a bit.

"Exile ophis has given me time to start my own book business. Quite fun actually."

Klarion's attention then turned to the boy behind her.

"Ah my boy. Look at you, you share the eyes of your mother but I sense the spark of myself within you. Glorious you truly bring honor to my name."

Osore couldn't believe he's eyes. He hadn't seen his father sense that dreadful night.

He's father didn't even seem the slightest bit upset

"I take it you control your darkness now, not the other way around"

His father said with a kind hearted smile.

Klarion looked into his son's eyes before another smile was on his face.

"You know I pity the human you drowned in your shadow on that night honestly I'm just surprised you had that much power."

"Wait what."

Klarion walked up to his son and lightly tapped his cheek a couple times.

"You… never… drowned… me… in… your...shadow...that...night."

This shocked osore although this did put him in deep thought.

"You know honestly I'm not surprised."

Klarion raised his eye in confusion at his son before he laughed a bit.

"You always were perceptive even as a boy."

Klarion then coughed and wheezed again as he leaned on one of the book cases before he took a seat.

Osore rushed to his dad's side until his father pushed him back a bit.

"I'm fine just tired is all."

Ophis shook her head a bit at the exiled leader.

"Your dying klarion. You've been out of your realm for years which is slowly killing you."

Klarion let out a sick chuckle at Ophis.

Osore looked at his dad in horror.

"He perceptive as always Ophis as a matter fact I'm almost on my deathbed already but there are a few things I want to do."

Klarion looked at his son as his shadow snaked on the floor and to the bookshelf as it grabbed a book as the shadow then tossed the book to Osore as he caught it.

The design was a black and red book cover as it was engraved with different markings and symbols.

"That's my old spell book and don't worry I updated it constantly."

Klarion smiled at his son as he was starting to look more pale as their were bags under his eyes.

"However let me teach one spell of mine; shadow summons and creation and not weapons but creatures."

Osore smirked

"Well isn't that something i've been trying to summon creatures for a while now"

Klarion just smiled.

"I know this'll be such fun."

Osore opened the book and noticed the pages were pitch black.

"Um what up with this?"

He said showing it to his dad.

Klarion chuckled .

"My boy concentrate you will see the words in your mind."

Following his dad's advice Osore closed his eyes and began to focus as the words began to appear in his head.

Opening his eyes again Osore had a look of determination in his eyes. He swiped his left hand over the page and said the spell

"Hear me creature in the dark! I summon thee"

The lights began to flicker and dark swirls sprang from the book but klarion just keep on smiling.

"Nero! Darkness hellhound"

Osore called pointing at the ceiling as darkness shot straight up from the book arched back to ground.

The darkness began to shifted and morph until it took the shape of dog.

Only this dog was two times bigger than normal and had deep red eyes.

Klarion had a look of joy on his face.

"Not bad son. Not bad."

Osore smiled slightly

"You think so?"

Klarion smiled a bit as he took a seat.

"I know you'll do great. Hmph you remind of your mother always had that spark to her and was their to inspire those around her."

Klarion coughed again as a little bit of blood came up this time.

"Before you go dad, i just wanted you to know mom always loved you."

Klarion smiled at his son.

"I know she did."

"I never wanted this you know. I never once got the dark dimension involved with the war of angels,fallen angels, and devils not because I was scared or cowardly but because I was thinking about my people."

"I never wanted this for you son. I never wanted you to be the son of a man who couldn't even control his own kingdom. I'm sorry."

Osore smiled at his father.

"You know dad honestly speaking my little brother is the son of ophis, i have no choice but to get involved in the affairs of the supernatural."

Osore shurrged.

"And it's honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Klarion looked at his son with a smile on his face.

"Osore I-"

Before he could finish Klarion pushed his son out of the way as a dark purple double-ended sickle burst through the shop and impaled him in the chest to Osore's horror.

Looking around he didn't see an attacker or feel any magic presence but his only concern was his father who was now dying in his arms.

"O-Osore I'm sorry I left you and your mother alone all this time but when you see her again t-tell her I'm sorry."

With that klarion died with a smile on his face in Osore's blood stained arms.

Ophis looked at klarion with an impassive look on her face.

"He died happy. I find it odd that he died with a smile on his face."

"Alright ophis let's go."

Osore said anger burning in his eyes.

"Your going back home right?"

His silence was the only answer she needed as she snapped her fingers as he was teleported back home with his dad's spell book under his arm as he was back home.

He washed the blood off of his hands and put his dad's book on his dresser with anger still in his eyes as he was about to sleep he clenched his hands a couple times.

"Whoever you are I will find you and I will make you pay for what you did!"

Next morning

Sun light smacked osore in face as yawned and sat up and rubbed his eyes and sen the black spell book on his dresser as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"So my dad did die in my arms yesterday. It wasn't a dream."

"Osore! Come on we gotta go!"

Hearing his brother calling him he used his shadows to get dressed and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of stairs akeno was waiting on him

"What are you doing here?"

Osore asked sleepy.

Akeno laughed.

"Well you said people love to sneak in so i thought I'd be your protector~"

She finished her sentence with a flirtatious wink.

Osore blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

Osore walked into the living room to see Zero with a smile on his face with kuroka on the couch relaxing, Le Fay was sitting at the table with Zero as the two of them were eating some breakfast, Lilith was sitting with koneko who had just arrived as the two girls were sharing sweets.

"Oh hey osore, listen I told Le Fay that I'd show her around town today and kuroka and lilith will be coming with me today. Don't worry I'll stop by club later today. Okay?"

Osore walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator grabbing a soda.

He cracked open a cola and took a sip.

"No prob"

Zero just smiled at his brother.

"Oh Le Fay we'd better get going."

"Right Zero-sama."

With that Zero and Le Fay left the house with Kuroka and lilith asleep on the couch.

"Does he even realize they're still sleep?"

Osore sighed.

"Eh oh well."

Osore along with Akeno left the house and proceeded to go to the ORC however Akeno noticed with Osore his eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"Osore something's bothering you. What is it?"

Osore looked over

"I dont wanna talk about it right now"

He put his head down and keep walking.

School hallway

Osore walked through the hallways with his head hung low.

The memory of his dad dying in his arms was still fresh in his memory which caused him to clench his fist in anger until Issei's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Osore. We're going to the club wanna walk with me and Asia?"

Osore looked up at the two of them and just a little of his anger disappeared

"Yeah fine"

He replied with just a little of his anger seeping through unintentionally.

Club room

When the trio finally got to the club room everyone was all there waiting on them.

Akeno still had the same concern look from earlier that day.

However what caught his attention was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Her magic power was putting Osore on edge.

Issei then spoke up.

"Hello ."

"Wait Issei you know this women?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah about that I met her when Rias and I were about to…"

Osore didn't need him to finish as he already put the pieces together as he grabbed Issei by his shirt collar.

"Who would have thought this perv is a ladies man"

His tone of voice seemed to surprise everyone.

Issei chuckled from his praise before the sound of a bird screeching and bright flames entered the ORC.

Coming out of the flames was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with a gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

The man smelled of cologne, and burnt after shave.

"Ah it has been a while since Riser has stepped into the human world."

His blue eyes then turned towards Rias.

"Ah my lovely Rias you still look lovely after all this time."

Osore looked at Issei and saw his right eye twitching.

"Okay who's this douche?"

Grayfia spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"This man is Riser Phenex he's is Lady Rias's fiance."

This caused Issei to be utterly shocked while Osore was just surprised.

"Fiance?!"

Osore laughed

"This guy...is her fiance?"

He said pointing at him.

Grayfia nodded in response.

Riser's eyes roamed over Rias and her peerage until his eyes landed on Osore.

"You have a human in your service Rias. I didn't think you'd gotten so weak that you rely on a lowly human for assistance."

Osore looked around the room before finally letting his eyes fall on riser as they turned royal purple

"I'm guessing you're gonna be one of those stuck up royal pussies? Right?"

This caused Rias's peerage to try and suppress their laughter while Riser was fuming.

"If I were you human I would watch my mouth for you are in the presence of a Phenex."

"Also I forgot to ask Rias is this little group your whole peerage?"

Rias narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yes they are."

Rise laughed before he snapped his fingers as flames appeared behind him revealing his entire peerage of women.

"Rise has a full set."

Osore didn't understand what was going on but it sounded utterly pointless to him.

However everyone's musings were halted when they heard voices from behind the clubroom doors.

"Aw man the door's locked."

"Big brother I can unlock it."

"Nah don't worry Lilith I'll bust it down."

"Zero-sama please don't. I don't think Rias-sama can afford damages."

"Please Le-fay just watch me."

Zero then ran towards the club doors only for Lilith to open the door instead which sent Zero flying into the club room.

"Ahhhh!"

Zero flew into the club room and slammed into the club room desk.

[WHAM]

Zero's face was imprinted into the wood of the desk.

"Nice entrance lil bro"

Osore laughed slightly.

Coming into the room Le Fay and Lilith found Zero face first into the wood.

Zero's voice was a bit muffled due to his current position.

A shadow arm pulled zero up straight.

"Repeat that again zero."

Osore said trying to hide his amusement.

Now pulled out of the desk zero looked around the room to see rias and her group along with the currently arrived riser and his peerage.

Osore looked down and saw that for the first time lilith was transformed into a little black dragon as she sat on her brothers head as she cutely nuzzled into her brothers hair.

Riser simply scoffed at Zero's arrival as his blue eyes narrowed at him with a look of disgust and arrogance.

"Seriously dear rias another human? How desperate are you that you would call on these pathetic humans for help?"

Osore coughed.

"Half dragon actually. "

Riser just laughed for a moment.

"It's sad really that your mother lowered herself to give birth to you."

Osore then froze at that statement as Zero's eyes widened in anger as he gently put lilith down.

"I'm sorry what did you just say about my mother?"

The entire club room was shaking as zero was surrounded by a purple aura.

"You heard me half-breed unless your deaf as well."

Before anyone could blink Zero rammed his fist into riser's face sending the phenex heir through the club wall.

Zero turned around with look of anger in his eyes.

"Well damn zero."

Osoe said walking up patting him on the head

"Remember we're trying not to make enemies"

Zeros eyes went back to normal.

"Sorry but he said something about mom, couldn't let that slide."

Zero then turned to lilith who simply hugged her big brother and Le Fay was shocked by his outburst.

"Sorry Le Fay didn't mean to scare you like that."

Le Fay just shook her head.

"No Zero-sama I know you were standing up for you mother and I like that."

Riser reappeared in the clubroom visibly pissed.

"You dare strike Riser phenex you filthy dragon!"

"See told you stuck up royal pussy"

Osore laughed

Zero narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist and was about to go again at Riser for a second round until Issei stepped up.

"Alright jackass I don't care about you or your harem right now because no one insults my friend!"

Boosted gear appeared on Issei's right arm.

It was about to be a full on brawl into rias spoke up.

"Grayfia tell my brother I agree to the rating game."

Riser just scoffed.

"Your a rating game virgin my dear and with your current pieces you'll lose for sure."

"Nope."

Everyone turned towards Zero.

"No because we're entering too."

Osore turned to zero

You know i have no problem backing you up but are you sure?"

Zero just nodded to his brother with determination in his eyes.

Osore smirked as his eyes changed colors once again

"Well that settles it."

Osore turned to riser and pointed at him

"Your on bastard."

Riser smirked again.

"Normally humans like you two wouldn't be allowed to enter a rating game as it is for devils only but I don't mind after all.. I'll still crush you my dear Rias no matter how many people are apart of your pathetic peerage."

Issei's eye twitched as he couldn't take riser's insults anymore.

"That is it ! You and me chicken boy right here right now!"

Zero tried to make Issei back down.

"Wait issei don't."

Riser just smirked.

"Mira deal with this low level scum."

"Right."

Appearing in front of Issei and riser was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

In her hand was a wooden staff as she prepared for combat.

"What I'm fighting her but she's a little gir-"

Mira then slammed the wooden staff into his gut and sent him into the roof of the club room as he came back down and on ground face first.

Satisfied with the result Riser and his peerage left while Asia and Le Fay were healing Issei.

Osore and zero both turned to rias and her peerage

"So how does this work"

Osore started.

"Because we're not going to lose."

Zero finished.

Both brothers looked at each other as they smiled and fist bumped.

"Alright then let's get training!"

"Yeah training."

(Both Zero and Lilith together.)

""Training!""

Rias laughed at the trios enthusiasm

"Well osore i take it you understand how evil pieces work"

Osore shook his head.

"Not completely i know each one is supposed to represent a chess piece."

Before Rias could continue her explanation Grayfia approached the group to explain their handicap.

"You and Your perrage will be given a three week training period before the rating game. That is a fair handicap is it not?"

Ero just smiled and then to Rias's shock and Osore's held in laughter Zero went behind Grayfia with an arm over her shoulder as he was patting her on the back.

"Wow thank you so much you really are a nice lady after all."

Zero smiled as he then gave her a frontal hug as lilith joined her brother.

"Yeah big brother's right you are a nice lady."

Both siblings hugged the maid much to rias's shock and horror.

"Alright you two break it up and come on"

Osore said face palming.

He turned to rias

"Don't worry think of us as you backup pieces."

Zero just smiled at Osore as he pumped his fist in the air.

Gremory cottage

Issei was carrying a big bag of supplies over his shoulders.

On top of the hill was Rias,Asiai,Le Fay,Akeno, and Osore.

Issei was getting tired but on his right he saw kiba and koneko walk past him with even bigger bags.

Then Zero walked past Issei carrying a big 8 times the size of koneko's bag with lilith riding on top of the bag with a smile on her face.

"Go faster big brother!"

"You got it! Max speed!"

Zero then sprinted ahead as Issei tried to keep up with Zero as everyone made it to the top of the hill.

Issei was tired while zero was full of energy as was lilith as both siblings were excited.

Osore smiled at the two of them as he went off for a walk for a bit.

Akeno saw him walking off and questioned.

"Where are you going Osore?"

"Don't worry Akeno. Just going for a walk."

"Okay."

Osore was walking in the forest as he decided to put his hood up as he got a surprise.

"Hello son. Miss me?"

Osore jumped so hard he nearly hit his head on tree a branch above.

"d-dad?"

Klarion just nodded.

"Surprised? If you want an answer its simple… before I died I put what was left of my soul into the hood of your jacket so whenever you wanna talk just pull the hood up."

He smiled at his son as he saw tears come from his sons' eyes.

"Here I thought you told Zero you were too manly to cry."

Osore wiped his eyes.

"I'm not crying, i just haven't blinked for while and so my eyes watered up."

Klarion just smiled at his son as he sat on a tree branch.

"You'd better get back after all you've got a Phoenix to beat."

Klarion then pulled his sons hood down as Osore looked around seeing his dad gone he shook the thought out of his head but it didn't change the fact that his dad was still dead.

Walking out of the clearing Osore saw Zero waving at his brother.

"Hey bro you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

Osore answered

He reached his arms out in front of him as small black opening appeared.

Osore stuck his arm through moved his arms around as if he was looking for something.

"I know it's in here somewhere."

Osore thought.

He then felt his hand wrap around what felt like a book

"Ha got it"

He pulled his hand out now holding the spell book his father gave him.

Zero looked at the book in amazement

"Whoaaaa when you'd get that?"

Osore tucked the book under his arm.

"My dad gave it to me."

"Cool."

Osore looked behind zero as he saw everyone running towards them.

"Alright zero let's keep training."

"Yosha!"

2 weeks later

Osore and zero stood in the middle of a huge field with the orc watching them

"Ok you two are you ready"

Rias called

The two brothers both gave her the thumbs up.

"Alright begin!"

Zero quickly dashed up to osore and tried to land a hard right hand but the moment he rushed osore three feet from his face was a wall of darkness rose and blocked him pushing him back.

"Not bad big bro but now it's time for the second round. You ready bahamoote?"

[Of course partner.]

"Black excalibur!"

[Blade!]

In zero's hand was a holy sword that had the design and quality of a normal excalibur blade except this one was black.

Zero then vanished as Osore tried to look around for his brother but he looked up and saw his silhouette as zero reflected the glare of the sun off his blade as osore was blinded a bit.

"Ahh!"

Zero attacked him with a downward slash as Osore got a cut on his chest.

As always darkness healed his chest a bit but not completely.

As zero jumped back creating distance again osore laughed.

"Nice nice 8/10 because of that blinding part but let's start round 3"

Osores spell book appeared in his hand and opened on its own

5 spheres of darkness appeared above osore as two of them shot towards zero.

Zero dodged them to the best of his ability as he then did a full sprint as he closed the gap between him and his brother and tapped him on his back as his magic stigma appeared.

"Here we go."

Zero then snapped his fingers as the stigmas on osore's body multiplied until he was covered in them as they lit up and began exploding all over him sending smoke into the air.

"Gotta keep this pressure up."

"Alright here we go."

Before he could make his next move two arms of darkness blew the smoke away revealing two osores on pitch black and on the ground the other standing there smiling.

"Good one had to think fast on that one."

Zero just chuckled.

"You always were better than me at most things bro but I'm gonna put everything into this one strike."

True to his word Zero's hand began to glow as the was a surge of power which was causing the entire area to shake.

Zero the disappeared then reappeared a few feet in front of his brother as he brought his fist down.

"Gladiator Demolition!"

A giant wall of purple energy engulfed the area as Osore saw the face of the bahamoote in dragon form behind his brother as the energy condensed and exploded like a giant firework turning the training area to cinders.

Zero went to his knee as he then felt a hand chop him over the head.

Osore smiled.

"Looks like I win huh?"

Both brothers smiled at each other before they both fell over tired and exhausted while the ORC was shocked at their 'training' match.

The orc all walked over with looks of disbelief clearly visible on their faces.

"You call That a training match"

Kiba said looking down at the two brothers.

The two of them were too worn out to even form a response.

All they could do was keep smiling.

""Just you wait phenex, your going down""

They both thought.Osore and Akeno along with Zero and Le-fay were walking to Kuho as Akeno was curious what had happened to the brotherly duo in europe.

However Osore was still reeling from the incident yesterday morning.

Yesterday morning

Osore got up as sunlight hit his face as he stretched a bit before he felt something on his abdomen.

Lifting up the covers he saw to his complete shock haze was sleeping peacefully on his stomach wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black panties.

"You can't be FUCKING! Serious"

Osore thought his entire body shaking.

Then he saw Haze start to stir as her eyes opened up as she let out a cute yawn.

"Good morning Osore~"

Osore looked at girl confused as how she could go from murderous berserker to this cute girl.

Haze then sat up as she stretched before she crawled to him on all fours and was close to his face.

"I bet you slept good but I'm gonna need you awake for what I'm about to do next."

"Yeaaaaaah…..no"

Osore said getting out the bed.

However before he could haze snapped her fingers as dark energy cuffs wrapped around his wrists and pulled him back on the bed.

Haze then leaned in close to him and tilted his head to the side before she clamped down on his neck and began to suck his collar bone.

Osore was startled by this as he felt her cold lips and wet tongue go over his skin.

Osore quickly grabbed his covers and gripped them tightly as a way to control himself unfortunately his body had 'other' ideas.

Osore then saw his hands slowly move up and behind Haze as they were going to grab her ass.

"No, No! Bad body stop stop!"

His hands then grabbed Haze's ass and squeezed while moving it in his palms as the girl began to wither as she let out a sultry moan as a blush found its way to her face. Lucky for him Haze finally stopped as she was caked in sweat while osore's brain was in overload from Haze's minstrations.

Satisfied haze then layed back down on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Your mine now."

"What?"

Haze chuckled as she played with her hair a bit.

"Look at your neck Osore… your mine now because I love you."

Osore's eyes went wide as he saw an evil dragon stigma on his lower collar bone as it glowed bright red before becoming a black tattoo.

"Oh hell….naw"

He said looking at it widely.

"What is this?"

He said pointing at his collar bone.

"Oh man akeno's gonna kill me."

Haze just chuckled at his surprise.

"Osore that stigma on your neck means I'm your mate now."

The cuffs on his hands had disappeared now leaving his arms free.

Darkness wrapped itself around him and then disappeared leaving osore now fully dressed and ready for the day.

"I refuse to explain this to akeno so i'll leave that to you"

He turned his face looking towards his door.

"Like I said evil dragon my ass"

He mumbled.

Unfortunately his day got worse as he heard a sound he knew all too well.

"Nya~ Well look at you also nice 'tattoo' on your collar unless you actually let that evil dragon girl mark you."

"Let….let? The fuck you mean let!"

Osore said irked by the statement.

Osore then saw Zero walk and lilith walk into the room where Kuroka was with Osore.

"Hey guys. Oh osore Le-fay will be back in a sec she just had to grab her stuff and bring it here to move it."

However Zero noticed the mark on his brothers collar bone.

"Nice tattoo bro."

Then Bahamoote broke the silence speaking from Zero's hand which surprised Osore.

[That's not a tattoo partner it is a dragon born's mate mark.]

"What's that?"

[It's the exact same 'tattoo that the white one gave you.]

That statement caused everyone currently present in the room to turn their heads simultaneously at Zero.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys… shine broke into my room last night then this morning she sucked on my neck the same way kuroka did when we first met plus I got this."

Zero pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a white dragon stigma on his collarbone as well.

Kuroka let out a clearly upset and annoyed 'tch' since shine had technically beat her to 'claiming' Zero.

"Fuck…..that."

Osore said putting his hands up in defense.

"I had the girl of my dreams."

Osore said fake tears in his eyes.

"And now its all ruined."

He shrieked.

Bahamoote began to laugh which diverted Osore's attention.

"Something funny?"

[It's the first time in centuries maybe even longer since I've heard someone complain about being marked by a dragonborn. Also a little bit of advice if you do go so far as to bed her you'll have to make sure you've got a lot of endurance and stamina. The same goes for you too partner.]

Osore looked at his little brother and the innocence in face caused all of his emotions to calm.

"Heh, never a dull moment for us huh"

Zero just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah your right on that."

Present

"Osore? Osore!"

Broken out of his thoughts he saw akeno with a concerned look on her face as he had zoned out right in front of her.

"Huh, oh sorry."

She put her hand on her hips and made a face.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a mark on his neck which peaked her interest.

"Osore what's that on your neck?"

Osore immieditaly froze in fear as he sprinted off to school with Zero and le-fay running after him.

Kuho Academy

Osore and Zero sat in their usual spots in the classroom until the teacher came in with a handful of papers.

However what caught most people's attention was a name written on the chalkboard.

"Class we have a transfer from europe here so treat her with respect."

Then Le-fay entered the classroom in uniform but still wearing her hat.

"Hello everyone my name is Le-fay pendragon. Nice to meet you all."

Immediately most of the male students cried out in joy at another hot blonde girl had joined their school.

Osore rolled his eyes at the majority of the perverts as he even heard one of Issei's friends recite her measurements.

"77-56-78."

Before Le-fay took her seat she said one last thing.

"I live with Zero-sama and Osore-sama please take care of me."

Most of the males in the clas directed angry glares at the two brothers but most of them were at Zero since they knew that the new girl had been charmed by Zero's innocence than Osore as Issei and his other two friends jumped Zero in anger and jealousy.

"""Lucky innocent Bastard!"""

"Hey! All you fucking virgins."

Osore called.

Everyone in the class then turned their glares to osore.

"Stop stalking and doing weird shit and just maybe you can be like zero too!"

Hearing that most of the male students backed off and sat back in their seats as zero looked around confused.

ORC club room

The school day had passed as Osore,Zero, and Le-fay had joined Rias and the others in the club room as the trio got an introduction to the newest member of her peerage Asia.

"Hello I'm Asia nice to meet you."

Le-fay approached the young blonde as she had a smile on her face.

"Hello Asia-sama. I am Le-fay pendragon; nice to meet you."

Asia was a little embarrassed at the formality of Le-fay.

"Oh,Le-fay-san no need to be so formal you can just call me Asia."

"Okay."

Osore simply sat on the couch bored as he saw that Asia and Le-fay were starting to hit it off well which brought a smirk to his face.

Looking to his left he saw Zero on the other side of the table trying to do his homework as Kiba was tutoring him to the best of his ability.

Then Rias entered the room as she stood in front of her desk with the same presence of authority she always had.

"Osore,Zero welcome back you two. Now onto business first…"

Rais then turned her attention to the young magician who had taken a seat next to Zero as he was munching on an apple.

"Zero what is your current relationship with Le-fay?"

Zero swallowed his bite of apple as he did a quick burp.

"She said that she was my pact magician."

This surprised most everyone in the room with the exception of Issei,Asia,Osore, and Zero.

Osore side-eyed rias with a look of confusion.

"What's the big deal rias?"

"Sorry Osore its just a surprise to hear that considering how skilled of a magician she is considering her heritage."

The gears in his head started to turn as he understood their shock.

"So,what your saying is due to her skill its surprising that she is Zero's magician."

Rias nodded as Osore got his confirmation before her gaze shifted to him now.

"Now what exactly happened in europe since we were able to sense immense magic energy from that far away so… mind explaining?"

Osore and zero looked at each other at the same time before they came to a mental agreement that Osore would do the talking.

"So my little brother here finally can control his magic"

Osore stated

"Also he forced this guy name cao cao to a stalemate."

Osore put his hand on his chest.

"Me..i got to watch his awesome fight defeat an evil dragon and come to peace with my powers and responsibility."

(Rias's peerage and Rais in unison)

"EEEHHHHHHH!"  
Rias was the first to speak about this.

"Wait a minute Osore back up you said that Zero fought Cao Cao?"

Osore looked at her

"Seriously are you going to always force me to repeat myself, yes he fought cao cao."  
"Sorry I'm just surprised that he fought the leader of the hero faction and survived."

"Bucho who's CaoCao?"

Rias turned to Issei concern in her eyes about the current situation.

"Issei, Cao Cao is the leader of a group called the hero faction whose main goal is to take out all other supernatural races that are a threat to humans like us devils along with angels,fallen,and Yokai."

"Well i think i should give the title lord of darkness to that guy"

Osore joked trying to break a little of the tension in the air.

With the joke aside Rias got back on topic.

"What's more Osore you said you fought an evil dragon?"

Osore nodded

"Yep sure did had to start using 2/3rds of my power to kept from dying"

He said smile playing on his lips.

"Best fight I've had yet."

Akeno raised her brow in confusion as she walked over to osore and before he could react she pulled down his shirt to reveal the stigma from haze and a hickey.

"So Osore how did 'this' get there? Get in your fight or something else?"

"I agree with Akeno-senpai. How did 'that' get there?"

Osore was sweating bullets as both of their voices while they sounded sweet but they were laced with amounts of anger and jealousy as both females had an aura of malice around them while their smiles were hiding it well.

"Hey! It not my fault people just seemed to like to sneak in our house!"

Zero then spoke up getting attention.

"Lilith told me she saw you grab her butt while she was doing the whole neck bite thing."

Osore felt the auras of malice from akeno and koneko grow even more as he saw lighting spark between akeno's fingertips and koneko was cracking her knuckles.

"Oh so you did enjoy it. I think Osore needs to be punished proper."

"I agree with akeno-senpai. Punished 'proper'."

"You two do realize I was handcuffed at the moment"

Osore confessed putting his hands in the air.

"While that may be true you didn't stop her did you?"

Akeno's lighting was starting to spark out of her hands.

"I actually tried to get up before it happened."

Before anything else could get out of hand Rais got everyone's attention with a little cough.

"Let's focus everyone."

Rias then turned her attention to Zero who was still relaxing on the couch.

"So Zero do you have control of your magic now?"

Zero just smiled at the red haired princess.

"Yup I sure do."

Rias smiled

"Good but something else bothers me"

She put her finger on her cheek

"Where did that guy baberos go"

Osore looked up at the ceiling an shrugged.

"Who knows he booked right before i fought that evil dragon lady."

Rais rubbed her chin in thought for a moment before Zero spoke up.

"So what he got away. We'll just beat him up when he shows up."

Zero smiled as he flexed his arm and placed his hand on his bicep.

Le-fay smiled at Zero's positivity and determination as she adjusted her hat.

"Oh yeah I gotta get home."

Osore looked at his brother confused.

"Why so soon Zero?"

Zero just smiled back at his brother.

"Le Fay's cooking dinner tonight plus I'm hungry."

Osore just rolled his eyes as his brother left as he was about to go too until he felt an aura of malice behind him.

"Osore don't think I've forgotten. You still need your punishment. You don't mind do you Rias?"

Osore looked at Rias for a way out.

"Go right ahead Akeno."

Rias looked down at Osore with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh great so much for a get in get out meeting."

Akeno had sparks between her fingers with a small blush on her face.

"I can't wait to hear you scream~"

Osore could only swallow the lump of fear in this throat.

"Aw crap baskets."

One hour later zero and osores house

Osore was not happy.

He returned home highly irritated.

So much so that you could even see the shadows radiating off of him.

Osore entered the house as he walked upstairs tired and sore as akeno had a field day with him and his 'punishment' as his body was sore from her electric shocks as she had a look of pleasure the entire time.

He peeked into Zero's room only to see him fast asleep as Le Fay,Kuroka were sleeping next to him while lilith was asleep in the bed on top as the siblings had managed build themselves a bunk-bed.

He smirked as he went into his room and face planted onto his bed as Haze had left for now at least.

He laid down until he heard a voice close to him.

"I'm surprised you managed to win against a descendent of an evil dragon."

"Hello Ophis."

The dragon of infinity looked down at Osore as she sat down on his desk with the same impassive look on her face.

"I know where your father is if you want to see him shadow boy."

"I dragged him into a shadow."

Osore said rolling over.

Ophis tilted her head.

"He was the leader of the dark realm do you seriously think he would be trapped forever."

Osore sighed.

"Of course not but if i am to be the next leader of the dark realm…"

Osore sat and rubbed the back of his head

"Let's go."

Ophis snapped her fingers and Osore saw that both of them were in front of a bookshop.

They both entered the store as they were greeted by a plethora of shelves lined with books that seemed to go on forever.

"Give me a minute I'll be right out."

Coming out past a curtin was a tall man with black hair and red eyes.

His skin was a natural tan color as he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

His appearance would pass him off as someone who's in their early 20s.

He leaned on the counter one elbow propped up as he cupped the left side of his face into his palm.

"Ah, Ophis how long has it been? I see you changed yourself again."

"Hello klarion you still look young. Having fun in exile?"

Klarion just chuckled before he coughed and wheezed a bit.

"Exile ophis has given me time to start my own book business. Quite fun actually."

Klarion's attention then turned to the boy behind her.

"Ah my boy. Look at you, you share the eyes of your mother but I sense the spark of myself within you. Glorious you truly bring honor to my name."

Osore couldn't believe he's eyes. He hadn't seen his father sense that dreadful night.

He's father didn't even seem the slightest bit upset

"I take it you control your darkness now, not the other way around"

His father said with a kind hearted smile.

Klarion looked into his son's eyes before another smile was on his face.

"You know I pity the human you drowned in your shadow on that night honestly I'm just surprised you had that much power."

"Wait what."

Klarion walked up to his son and lightly tapped his cheek a couple times.

"You… never… drowned… me… in… your...shadow...that...night."

This shocked osore although this did put him in deep thought.

"You know honestly I'm not surprised."

Klarion raised his eye in confusion at his son before he laughed a bit.

"You always were perceptive even as a boy."

Klarion then coughed and wheezed again as he leaned on one of the book cases before he took a seat.

Osore rushed to his dad's side until his father pushed him back a bit.

"I'm fine just tired is all."

Ophis shook her head a bit at the exiled leader.

"Your dying klarion. You've been out of your realm for years which is slowly killing you."

Klarion let out a sick chuckle at Ophis.

Osore looked at his dad in horror.

"He perceptive as always Ophis as a matter fact I'm almost on my deathbed already but there are a few things I want to do."

Klarion looked at his son as his shadow snaked on the floor and to the bookshelf as it grabbed a book as the shadow then tossed the book to Osore as he caught it.

The design was a black and red book cover as it was engraved with different markings and symbols.

"That's my old spell book and don't worry I updated it constantly."

Klarion smiled at his son as he was starting to look more pale as their were bags under his eyes.

"However let me teach one spell of mine; shadow summons and creation and not weapons but creatures."

Osore smirked

"Well isn't that something i've been trying to summon creatures for a while now"

Klarion just smiled.

"I know this'll be such fun."

Osore opened the book and noticed the pages were pitch black.

"Um what up with this?"

He said showing it to his dad.

Klarion chuckled .

"My boy concentrate you will see the words in your mind."

Following his dad's advice Osore closed his eyes and began to focus as the words began to appear in his head.

Opening his eyes again Osore had a look of determination in his eyes. He swiped his left hand over the page and said the spell

"Hear me creature in the dark! I summon thee"

The lights began to flicker and dark swirls sprang from the book but klarion just keep on smiling.

"Nero! Darkness hellhound"

Osore called pointing at the ceiling as darkness shot straight up from the book arched back to ground.

The darkness began to shifted and morph until it took the shape of dog.

Only this dog was two times bigger than normal and had deep red eyes.

Klarion had a look of joy on his face.

"Not bad son. Not bad."

Osore smiled slightly

"You think so?"

Klarion smiled a bit as he took a seat.

"I know you'll do great. Hmph you remind of your mother always had that spark to her and was their to inspire those around her."

Klarion coughed again as a little bit of blood came up this time.

"Before you go dad, i just wanted you to know mom always loved you."

Klarion smiled at his son.

"I know she did."

"I never wanted this you know. I never once got the dark dimension involved with the war of angels,fallen angels, and devils not because I was scared or cowardly but because I was thinking about my people."

"I never wanted this for you son. I never wanted you to be the son of a man who couldn't even control his own kingdom. I'm sorry."

Osore smiled at his father.

"You know dad honestly speaking my little brother is the son of ophis, i have no choice but to get involved in the affairs of the supernatural."

Osore shurrged.

"And it's honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Klarion looked at his son with a smile on his face.

"Osore I-"

Before he could finish Klarion pushed his son out of the way as a dark purple double-ended sickle burst through the shop and impaled him in the chest to Osore's horror.

Looking around he didn't see an attacker or feel any magic presence but his only concern was his father who was now dying in his arms.

"O-Osore I'm sorry I left you and your mother alone all this time but when you see her again t-tell her I'm sorry."

With that klarion died with a smile on his face in Osore's blood stained arms.

Ophis looked at klarion with an impassive look on her face.

"He died happy. I find it odd that he died with a smile on his face."

"Alright ophis let's go."

Osore said anger burning in his eyes.

"Your going back home right?"

His silence was the only answer she needed as she snapped her fingers as he was teleported back home with his dad's spell book under his arm as he was back home.

He washed the blood off of his hands and put his dad's book on his dresser with anger still in his eyes as he was about to sleep he clenched his hands a couple times.

"Whoever you are I will find you and I will make you pay for what you did!"

Next morning

Sun light smacked osore in face as yawned and sat up and rubbed his eyes and sen the black spell book on his dresser as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"So my dad did die in my arms yesterday. It wasn't a dream."

"Osore! Come on we gotta go!"

Hearing his brother calling him he used his shadows to get dressed and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of stairs akeno was waiting on him

"What are you doing here?"

Osore asked sleepy.

Akeno laughed.

"Well you said people love to sneak in so i thought I'd be your protector~"

She finished her sentence with a flirtatious wink.

Osore blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

Osore walked into the living room to see Zero with a smile on his face with kuroka on the couch relaxing, Le Fay was sitting at the table with Zero as the two of them were eating some breakfast, Lilith was sitting with koneko who had just arrived as the two girls were sharing sweets.

"Oh hey osore, listen I told Le Fay that I'd show her around town today and kuroka and lilith will be coming with me today. Don't worry I'll stop by club later today. Okay?"

Osore walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator grabbing a soda.

He cracked open a cola and took a sip.

"No prob"

Zero just smiled at his brother.

"Oh Le Fay we'd better get going."

"Right Zero-sama."

With that Zero and Le Fay left the house with Kuroka and lilith asleep on the couch.

"Does he even realize they're still sleep?"

Osore sighed.

"Eh oh well."

Osore along with Akeno left the house and proceeded to go to the ORC however Akeno noticed with Osore his eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

"Osore something's bothering you. What is it?"

Osore looked over

"I dont wanna talk about it right now"

He put his head down and keep walking.

School hallway

Osore walked through the hallways with his head hung low.

The memory of his dad dying in his arms was still fresh in his memory which caused him to clench his fist in anger until Issei's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Osore. We're going to the club wanna walk with me and Asia?"

Osore looked up at the two of them and just a little of his anger disappeared

"Yeah fine"

He replied with just a little of his anger seeping through unintentionally.

Club room

When the trio finally got to the club room everyone was all there waiting on them.

Akeno still had the same concern look from earlier that day.

However what caught his attention was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids.

She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Her magic power was putting Osore on edge.

Issei then spoke up.

"Hello ."

"Wait Issei you know this women?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah about that I met her when Rias and I were about to…"

Osore didn't need him to finish as he already put the pieces together as he grabbed Issei by his shirt collar.

"Who would have thought this perv is a ladies man"

His tone of voice seemed to surprise everyone.

Issei chuckled from his praise before the sound of a bird screeching and bright flames entered the ORC.

Coming out of the flames was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with a gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

The man smelled of cologne, and burnt after shave.

"Ah it has been a while since Riser has stepped into the human world."

His blue eyes then turned towards Rias.

"Ah my lovely Rias you still look lovely after all this time."

Osore looked at Issei and saw his right eye twitching.

"Okay who's this douche?"

Grayfia spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"This man is Riser Phenex he's is Lady Rias's fiance."

This caused Issei to be utterly shocked while Osore was just surprised.

"Fiance?!"

Osore laughed

"This guy...is her fiance?"

He said pointing at him.

Grayfia nodded in response.

Riser's eyes roamed over Rias and her peerage until his eyes landed on Osore.

"You have a human in your service Rias. I didn't think you'd gotten so weak that you rely on a lowly human for assistance."

Osore looked around the room before finally letting his eyes fall on riser as they turned royal purple

"I'm guessing you're gonna be one of those stuck up royal pussies? Right?"

This caused Rias's peerage to try and suppress their laughter while Riser was fuming.

"If I were you human I would watch my mouth for you are in the presence of a Phenex."

"Also I forgot to ask Rias is this little group your whole peerage?"

Rias narrowed her blue eyes.

"Yes they are."

Rise laughed before he snapped his fingers as flames appeared behind him revealing his entire peerage of women.

"Rise has a full set."

Osore didn't understand what was going on but it sounded utterly pointless to him.

However everyone's musings were halted when they heard voices from behind the clubroom doors.

"Aw man the door's locked."

"Big brother I can unlock it."

"Nah don't worry Lilith I'll bust it down."

"Zero-sama please don't. I don't think Rias-sama can afford damages."

"Please Le-fay just watch me."

Zero then ran towards the club doors only for Lilith to open the door instead which sent Zero flying into the club room.

"Ahhhh!"

Zero flew into the club room and slammed into the club room desk.

[WHAM]

Zero's face was imprinted into the wood of the desk.

"Nice entrance lil bro"

Osore laughed slightly.

Coming into the room Le Fay and Lilith found Zero face first into the wood.

Zero's voice was a bit muffled due to his current position.

A shadow arm pulled zero up straight.

"Repeat that again zero."

Osore said trying to hide his amusement.

Now pulled out of the desk zero looked around the room to see rias and her group along with the currently arrived riser and his peerage.

Osore looked down and saw that for the first time lilith was transformed into a little black dragon as she sat on her brothers head as she cutely nuzzled into her brothers hair.

Riser simply scoffed at Zero's arrival as his blue eyes narrowed at him with a look of disgust and arrogance.

"Seriously dear rias another human? How desperate are you that you would call on these pathetic humans for help?"

Osore coughed.

"Half dragon actually. "

Riser just laughed for a moment.

"It's sad really that your mother lowered herself to give birth to you."

Osore then froze at that statement as Zero's eyes widened in anger as he gently put lilith down.

"I'm sorry what did you just say about my mother?"

The entire club room was shaking as zero was surrounded by a purple aura.

"You heard me half-breed unless your deaf as well."

Before anyone could blink Zero rammed his fist into riser's face sending the phenex heir through the club wall.

Zero turned around with look of anger in his eyes.

"Well damn zero."

Osoe said walking up patting him on the head

"Remember we're trying not to make enemies"

Zeros eyes went back to normal.

"Sorry but he said something about mom, couldn't let that slide."

Zero then turned to lilith who simply hugged her big brother and Le Fay was shocked by his outburst.

"Sorry Le Fay didn't mean to scare you like that."

Le Fay just shook her head.

"No Zero-sama I know you were standing up for you mother and I like that."

Riser reappeared in the clubroom visibly pissed.

"You dare strike Riser phenex you filthy dragon!"

"See told you stuck up royal pussy"

Osore laughed

Zero narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist and was about to go again at Riser for a second round until Issei stepped up.

"Alright jackass I don't care about you or your harem right now because no one insults my friend!"

Boosted gear appeared on Issei's right arm.

It was about to be a full on brawl into rias spoke up.

"Grayfia tell my brother I agree to the rating game."

Riser just scoffed.

"Your a rating game virgin my dear and with your current pieces you'll lose for sure."

"Nope."

Everyone turned towards Zero.

"No because we're entering too."

Osore turned to zero

You know i have no problem backing you up but are you sure?"

Zero just nodded to his brother with determination in his eyes.

Osore smirked as his eyes changed colors once again

"Well that settles it."

Osore turned to riser and pointed at him

"Your on bastard."

Riser smirked again.

"Normally humans like you two wouldn't be allowed to enter a rating game as it is for devils only but I don't mind after all.. I'll still crush you my dear Rias no matter how many people are apart of your pathetic peerage."

Issei's eye twitched as he couldn't take riser's insults anymore.

"That is it ! You and me chicken boy right here right now!"

Zero tried to make Issei back down.

"Wait issei don't."

Riser just smirked.

"Mira deal with this low level scum."

"Right."

Appearing in front of Issei and riser was a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

In her hand was a wooden staff as she prepared for combat.

"What I'm fighting her but she's a little gir-"

Mira then slammed the wooden staff into his gut and sent him into the roof of the club room as he came back down and on ground face first.

Satisfied with the result Riser and his peerage left while Asia and Le Fay were healing Issei.

Osore and zero both turned to rias and her peerage

"So how does this work"

Osore started.

"Because we're not going to lose."

Zero finished.

Both brothers looked at each other as they smiled and fist bumped.

"Alright then let's get training!"

"Yeah training."

(Both Zero and Lilith together.)

""Training!""

Rias laughed at the trios enthusiasm

"Well osore i take it you understand how evil pieces work"

Osore shook his head.

"Not completely i know each one is supposed to represent a chess piece."

Before Rias could continue her explanation Grayfia approached the group to explain their handicap.

"You and Your perrage will be given a three week training period before the rating game. That is a fair handicap is it not?"

Ero just smiled and then to Rias's shock and Osore's held in laughter Zero went behind Grayfia with an arm over her shoulder as he was patting her on the back.

"Wow thank you so much you really are a nice lady after all."

Zero smiled as he then gave her a frontal hug as lilith joined her brother.

"Yeah big brother's right you are a nice lady."

Both siblings hugged the maid much to rias's shock and horror.

"Alright you two break it up and come on"

Osore said face palming.

He turned to rias

"Don't worry think of us as you backup pieces."

Zero just smiled at Osore as he pumped his fist in the air.

Gremory cottage

Issei was carrying a big bag of supplies over his shoulders.

On top of the hill was Rias,Asiai,Le Fay,Akeno, and Osore.

Issei was getting tired but on his right he saw kiba and koneko walk past him with even bigger bags.

Then Zero walked past Issei carrying a big 8 times the size of koneko's bag with lilith riding on top of the bag with a smile on her face.

"Go faster big brother!"

"You got it! Max speed!"

Zero then sprinted ahead as Issei tried to keep up with Zero as everyone made it to the top of the hill.

Issei was tired while zero was full of energy as was lilith as both siblings were excited.

Osore smiled at the two of them as he went off for a walk for a bit.

Akeno saw him walking off and questioned.

"Where are you going Osore?"

"Don't worry Akeno. Just going for a walk."

"Okay."

Osore was walking in the forest as he decided to put his hood up as he got a surprise.

"Hello son. Miss me?"

Osore jumped so hard he nearly hit his head on tree a branch above.

"d-dad?"

Klarion just nodded.

"Surprised? If you want an answer its simple… before I died I put what was left of my soul into the hood of your jacket so whenever you wanna talk just pull the hood up."

He smiled at his son as he saw tears come from his sons' eyes.

"Here I thought you told Zero you were too manly to cry."

Osore wiped his eyes.

"I'm not crying, i just haven't blinked for while and so my eyes watered up."

Klarion just smiled at his son as he sat on a tree branch.

"You'd better get back after all you've got a Phoenix to beat."

Klarion then pulled his sons hood down as Osore looked around seeing his dad gone he shook the thought out of his head but it didn't change the fact that his dad was still dead.

Walking out of the clearing Osore saw Zero waving at his brother.

"Hey bro you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

Osore answered

He reached his arms out in front of him as small black opening appeared.

Osore stuck his arm through moved his arms around as if he was looking for something.

"I know it's in here somewhere."

Osore thought.

He then felt his hand wrap around what felt like a book

"Ha got it"

He pulled his hand out now holding the spell book his father gave him.

Zero looked at the book in amazement

"Whoaaaa when you'd get that?"

Osore tucked the book under his arm.

"My dad gave it to me."

"Cool."

Osore looked behind zero as he saw everyone running towards them.

"Alright zero let's keep training."

"Yosha!"

2 weeks later

Osore and zero stood in the middle of a huge field with the orc watching them

"Ok you two are you ready"

Rias called

The two brothers both gave her the thumbs up.

"Alright begin!"

Zero quickly dashed up to osore and tried to land a hard right hand but the moment he rushed osore three feet from his face was a wall of darkness rose and blocked him pushing him back.

"Not bad big bro but now it's time for the second round. You ready bahamoote?"

[Of course partner.]

"Black excalibur!"

[Blade!]

In zero's hand was a holy sword that had the design and quality of a normal excalibur blade except this one was black.

Zero then vanished as Osore tried to look around for his brother but he looked up and saw his silhouette as zero reflected the glare of the sun off his blade as osore was blinded a bit.

"Ahh!"

Zero attacked him with a downward slash as Osore got a cut on his chest.

As always darkness healed his chest a bit but not completely.

As zero jumped back creating distance again osore laughed.

"Nice nice 8/10 because of that blinding part but let's start round 3"

Osores spell book appeared in his hand and opened on its own

5 spheres of darkness appeared above osore as two of them shot towards zero.

Zero dodged them to the best of his ability as he then did a full sprint as he closed the gap between him and his brother and tapped him on his back as his magic stigma appeared.

"Here we go."

Zero then snapped his fingers as the stigmas on osore's body multiplied until he was covered in them as they lit up and began exploding all over him sending smoke into the air.

"Gotta keep this pressure up."

"Alright here we go."

Before he could make his next move two arms of darkness blew the smoke away revealing two osores on pitch black and on the ground the other standing there smiling.

"Good one had to think fast on that one."

Zero just chuckled.

"You always were better than me at most things bro but I'm gonna put everything into this one strike."

True to his word Zero's hand began to glow as the was a surge of power which was causing the entire area to shake.

Zero the disappeared then reappeared a few feet in front of his brother as he brought his fist down.

"Gladiator Demolition!"

A giant wall of purple energy engulfed the area as Osore saw the face of the bahamoote in dragon form behind his brother as the energy condensed and exploded like a giant firework turning the training area to cinders.

Zero went to his knee as he then felt a hand chop him over the head.

Osore smiled.

"Looks like I win huh?"

Both brothers smiled at each other before they both fell over tired and exhausted while the ORC was shocked at their 'training' match.

The orc all walked over with looks of disbelief clearly visible on their faces.

"You call That a training match"

Kiba said looking down at the two brothers.

The two of them were too worn out to even form a response.

All they could do was keep smiling.

""Just you wait phenex, your going down""

They both thought.


	11. Checkmate

The day of the rating game had arrived for the ORC as Zero and Osore were on their way to the club room.

Kuroka said she would watch from hell which of course had zero worried that she was going to die only for the black neko to bring him into her breasts for a hug telling him it was fine much to Le Fay's embarrassment and jealousy.

She cutely waved her arms in protest.

"Kuroka-sama! We need to go."

Kuroka had a sly smirk on her face as she pushed Zero's head further into her breasts.

"What's the matter Le Fay? Know you can't compete? Nya~"

Le Fay was turning bright red before she pushed her embarrassment aside.

She then pulled Zero out of kuroka's breasts and pushed her own chest into his arm.

"Kuroka-sama stop Zero-sama needs to breath."

Osore then decided to step in as the voice of intervention.

He grabbed zero and pulled him away.

"You two can fight over him after we take care of this."

Both girls agreed to this as lilith came behind her brother and gave him a hug.

"So,Osore mind telling me why you smell like that haze girl again unless you chose to have some morning 'activities'."

Le Fay turned a bright shade of red while Zero and lilith were just confused at kuroka's statement.

"Wait what i do?"

Osore said looking all over for source of the smell.

Kuroka just smiled at Osore's confusion.

"You can't see it but you've got her scent all over you and with her little stigma on your neck well… Also the only way to remove that stigma is for you to have sex with the dragonborn that gave you that mark. Nya~"

Osore groaned heavily.

"Lets go zero we have a damn phenex to skin."

"Yeah!"

"Big brother, me and Le Fay will be cheering for you."

"Don't worry sis. I'll make sure I win."

Lilith hugged her brother as the two girls went with Sona and Tsubaki to watch.

Both brothers made it to the club room as everyone was getting ready.

Osore walked over to rias and bowed to mostly everyone's surprise.

"Whatever you need done today it will happen"

He told her with confidence in his voice.

"Bsides we have two dragons don't we?"

Rias looked behind him and saw both Zero and Issei getting ready.

"Yeah I guess we do but I can tell by their levels of magic that Zero still has more skill than Issei does and Riser is an immortal phenex true to his name."

Osore could hear the doubt in her voice which seemed to irk him

"Oh come on."

Osore said.

He looked around at everyone and seen that it wasn't just her who had doubt everyone felt the same way...at least except him and zero.

Osore put his hood on.

"Dad what can i say to lift their spirits?"

He said in his head.

Klarion who was sitting right next to asia just had his legs crossed.

"Try to be inspiring and uplifting, but mind you your going to fight a phenex so you'll need a plan of attack. Have fun~"

On the last word osore took his hood back down and closed his eyes and let words flow from his heart.

"You may think we have no way of winning, which is normal."

Osore said.

"But seriously do you think having doubt is going to help. that's what phenex is aiming for to break our spirits and make us feel hopeless."

Osore eyes changed colors as he said his final line.

"So let the the phenex burnout off his own pride and lets scatter his ashes so he can't be reborn!"

(Everyone in the room)

"Yeah!"

Then everyone was then teleported to the area where the rating game was going to take place but when they arrived they found themselves back in the club room.

"Whoever did this sucks at their job."

Osore said shaking his head hold the bridge of his nose.

"Osore take a look out the window."

Following Rias's advice Osore opened the window only to see an exact replica of Kuho except the sky was green and everything was empty.

"We've been transported to another dimension that looks like the school yard so we can go all out without worry."

Zero just punched his fist into his palm with a grin on his face.

"Alright then what are we waiting for!"

"Yeah I'm with Zero I'm going to go over to their base, promote to something awesome and kick Riser's ass!"

However before both boys could leave Osore grabbed Zero by the back of his shirt stopping him from leaving and Akeno told Issei that while his plan was bold it wouldn't work.

The ORC was then looking over a map of the school so they could figure out where they needed to place their traps.

"Oh yeah."

Zero the reached into his pocket and pulled out slips of paper with a combination his and Le Fay's magic circle.

"Le Fay helped me make these special traps that when they step on it they'll teleport to me then a big combat dome will appear over me and my opponents. I call the the ThunderDome!"

Osore rolled his eyes

"What happens if you lose inside that dome? Then what ?"

Zero scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

Osore just facepalmed at his little brother before he extended his arm out.

"Give them here. Where do you want these set?"

Zero brought his brother to the map and pointed to the spots where he wanted them set.

"Sure I can do that."

Osore's shadow then 'ate' the slips as it slipped off to the school yard and set the traps.

A couple minutes had passed as all the traps were set and Issei had gotten a little boost from rias via a lap pillow as everyone else was ready for battle.

"Hey Osore how about we make a bet?"

This caused the older teens eyes to go up in confusion.

"What do you got in mind Zero?"

"How about whoever takes out the most pieces wins and the loser has to cook thanksgiving dinner for everyone else."

"Deal."

Both brothers shook on it as the rating game was about to begin.

Riser's base

"Go and show those fools what happens when they dare challenge house phenex."

(All of riser's pieces minus ravel)

"Yes Lord Riser."

School gym

The first team was a simple three person team; Koneko,Issei, and Osore.

Issei was the first to talk ever since the three got in the gym.

"So Koneko, Osore you think they know we're here."

"I don't know man. It's a possibility but I can't say for sure."

Then the lights for the gym came on.

"Come on out servants of gremory we know your there."

Koneko simply cracked her knuckles.

"Well no point in hiding now right?"

Both boys nodded to her as all three of them stepped out from behind the curtain on stage.

When the trio came out from behind the curtain they were greeted with the sight of 4 members of riser's peerage.

Osore saw mira their but the other three he had only seen briefly.

The first two he saw were two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they kept tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon opposite to their sister, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore orange wristbands on their right wrist.

The other girl on mira's right was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.  
Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving an open view to the girl's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

The girl on mira's right pointed to Osore.

"My name is Xulean a rook of Lord Riser."

Xulean then pointed at Osore with a smug smile on her face as she got into a martial stance.

"You insulted Lord Riser and for that I'll defeat you first then the half-breed brother of yours is next."

Osore just smirked at her bold claim.

"You think you can take me? Come on then."

School courtyard

Zero sneezed a bit as he was walking through the courtyard without a care in the world until he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Coming out Zero was met with the sight of a couple of Riser's pieces.

The first was a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair had three red highlights across it, and she wore a plain white mask which covered the right side of her face.

Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, which featured three leather straps on both her arms. It was also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it was cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pant leg) that was cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and there were also three leather straps on her calf just below the ankles and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Appearing on his left was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head.

Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that's modeled after a Chinese cheongsam with red shorts, armored, knee-high boots,and matching gauntlets. The top featured a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage.

On her back was a giant Zweihänder which featured a black blade with silver edges, and a black hilt with a red handle.

Zero's eyes then wandered to the middle of the field as he saw two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Since they were twins they sported similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's eyes were red and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni had tied her hair in a ponytail, while Li had hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Due to them being Nekomatas before being reincarnated as Devils, both of them retained their trademark light brown cat ears with black stripes.

Zero laughed.

"Oh look my first pieces, osore prepare to lose."

Clapping was then heard as Zero saw one more girl walking towards him.

"Really how many girls does he have?"

"Well,Well your the dragon half-breed that Rias employed?"

Zero turned to the source of the voice to see the girl in question.

She was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She had long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons which was keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her current attire was a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back,there were three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, would give her a bird-like appearance.

"Um hello are you deaf or will you answer me when I'm speaking to you?"

Zero looked at her blankly.

"ohhh you were speaking to me, sorry thought you were bragging like an idiot."

Ravel was clearly pissed at the insult and was about to retort until Isabell responded with right hook Zero's face.

"How dare you address Lady Ravel like that!"

Zero got up and rubbed the side of his face but to the surprise of Isabella and the rest of the girls he had a smile on his face.

"Oh man with all of you here Osore's gonna have to cook dinner now!"

School Gym

Osore sneezed

"alright ms rook hit me with your best shot "

Xulean sneered

"gladly"

Quickly she dashed forward to strike osore but osore jumped over her and kicked her in the back of the head making her stumble forward.

When osore landed on the ground darkness began to wrap around him only instead of forming a cloak it wrapped around his neck like a cape.

Xulean got her balance back and turned to face him

"lucky shot but it won't happen again!"

Osores spell book appeared out off thin air and floated besides him

"sounds like the words of someone worth fighting"

Osore summoned his blade

"So are you gonna fight for real"

Answering his question Xulean then lit her hands and feet ablaze as she got into a martial arts stance.

Not giving Osore a chance she rushed him and delivered a fast fire coated strike to his jaw then followed it up with a burning superkick to his gut.

Osore stumbled for a bit before he saw her in the air going for an axe kick however his real problem was the fact that underneath she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"that's just wrong"

He mumbled as darkness condensed around his right foot.

He spinned and delivered a roundhouse kick connecting his right heel straight with her jaw sending her spinning into the bleachers.

Issei looked on in awe

"wow koneko he's good"

Koneko just nodded with a small blush on her face.

"Osore-senpai is cool."

When xulean rose again she had a look of complete rage and embarrassment

"how can a mere human put up fight against a servant of riser!"

She shrieked

Her embarrassment made osore smile .

"you up class devils got it all wrong"

Osore said as a wave of darkness rose behind him.

"I'm not human I'm just darkness"

The darkness then washed over her completely engulfing her.

It stayed like that for a couple seconds before returning to osore revealing a pale and trembling xulean who looked completely terrified

"I-i g-give u-up"

She said trembling backing away up the bleachers slowly.

Osore turned to koneko and issei

"ok that's one for me how about you zero"

Osore said to himself.

Then answering his question a voice was overheard above.

"Two of Lord Riser's pawns, One bishop and one rook have retired."

Osore knew who could have done the other three as the score between the two brothers was Zero with 3 points and him with one.

Osore grinned.

"perfect I love a challenge "

Just as he finished his statement three more of risers pawns entered the gym

"there they are get them!"

They rushed into the gym charging towards osore

Osores spell book opened as 5 black orbs appeared around the 3 pawns

They all laughed

"seriously is that all"

They called with completely bored faces

Osore snapped his fingers and the orbs grew scythe blades at the end of each side and spinned rapidly

Their faces went from bored to completely horrified

"shadow gods death trap"

Osore said as the blades then completely closed in on them completely destroying them.

3 more of risers pawns have retired

He heard the voice called again.

Osore smirked.

"alright it's me 4 zero 3 so far so good"

Osore turned around to see koneko and Issei had left the gym as he walked out he saw an explosion which had badly injured her as she was engulfed in a blue light until she vanished.

One rook of rias gremory has retired

"shit!"

Osore cried.

He looked everywhere for issei but couldn't find him.

Looking above he saw koneko's attacker.

She was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breasts and covers her right eye, while the left side fells near the top of her skirt.

Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wielded a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wore purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair.

Issei was pissed as he brought boosted gear ready to fight.

"Damn you!"

The women just smirked down at him until Osore appeared behind him.

"Issei!"

The pawn let out a girl like squeal until he turned around and saw Osore.

"Did you just scream like a girl?"

"What no."

Osore grabbed issei's shoulder.

"Your not gonna win this fight man."

Osore told him looking up at the women.

"He's right Issei I'll handle this."

Both boys saw Akeno descend with a yellow aura around her.

Osore looked at akeno and then up at the woman.

"You better not lose"

Osore said turning and grabbing issei.

Both boys ran until they were pulled behind a building only to see that it was kiba.

"Hey glad to see the two of you are okay."

Issei then had a sad look on his face.

"Kiba did you hear about koneko?"

"Yeah I did."

Osore looked around the corner and then looked back at kiba

"We need to regroup"

Osore said looking at issei who was still clearly pissed.

"Also i get the weird feeling zeros gonna slip up somewhere"

He added shaking his head

"He always does."

Courtyard

Zero had dispatched most of the pieces but his stamina was reaching its limit.

Then Zero was then surrounded by a dome as then two girls wearing maid outfits.

"Yes I knew the thunder dome would work out."

Getting a better look at the two girls he saw the first one a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her breasts cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length fingerless gloves.

The second one was a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid headpiece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wore light grey tights.

They looked around and saw Zero standing before them as they dusted off their maid uniforms.

"Hi there."

Marion was the first to speak.

"You have made an error in trapping both of us in your trap as we have the numbers advantage."

Zero just smirked at the two maids.

"Funny you think you have the numbers advantage. Then come at me."

Their first mistake was trying to attack zero from both sides.

One tried to kick zero from the left as the other was aiming a punch to his face from the right.

Zero dodged one of the punches as he grabbed Marion by her leg and threw her into Burent.

"You know why do you serve that Phenex guy anyways he doesn't seem like that nice of a guy."

Burent launched a couple blasts of demonic energy as zero was running to dodge them.

"Silence! A human like you would never understand."

Zero kept dodging the blasts from both maids.

"Marion is right. A half-breed like you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I wouldn't understand but you can't be happy with him I mean he sees you guys as objects and he's got more girls to replace you with."

Both maids stared at each other as they were pondering Zero's words.

Both maids then looked at zero and their faces showed many different emotions.

Anger, grief, sadness disbelief and many more.

Seeing an open moment zero quick rushed them as he opened his hand.

"Tyrant!"

[Lance!]

A large black lance with red and gold trimmings appeared as he thrust it forth as a big explosion occurred retiring both pawns.

Zero had a sigh of relief as he took a seat before one of riser's knights was about to strike him down until osore got in the way and blocked the strike.

"Hey bro your late I'm in the lead now."

Zero smiled as he still had marks on his face and body.

Osore laughed

"great now how many more pieces do we have left until we can say we kicked that phenex guys ass"

Zero shrugged

"Your asking me this out of all people"

Osore sighed and rolled his eyes

"Good point."

Then the grayfia's voice rang out.

"Rias Gremory's queen has retired."

Osore's eyes widened in horror as he saw akeno's beaten body disappear in a blue light.

Before the three boys was Riser's queen,knight, and last bishop.

Ravel then sprouted her fiery wings as she flew next to yubelluna.

"I see you beat the priestess of thunder."

"Of course she gave me a bit of trouble but I dealt with her."

A light bulb then went off in Zero's head as he got an idea.

Looking around he saw that karlamine and kiba were about to square off as were Osore and Yubelluna.

He saw Issei wasn't sure then he turned to ravel who was also flying with a smug look on her face.

"Issei go help Rias I'll go with you in a minute."

Issei nodded more than willing to help rias as he sprinted off towards the building.

Ravel just laughed.

"You know the pervert won't win right? Just because he has the boosted gear doesn't mean he'll beat my brother."

Zero smirked as his eyes were stars which confused everyone present.

"I know."

Then Zero jumped up grabbed ravel and hoisted her over his shoulder with his hand on her ass without his knowledge.

"Kyaaa! Put me down!"

"Bye."

With ravel over his shoulder he sprinted as fast as he could.

"Filthy human! Get back here with Lord Riser's sister!"

Osore's eyes widened.

His shadow snaked out and wrapped around Yubelluna holding her in place

Osore laughed a sinister laugh as his eyes turned red and darkness radiated of him

His shadow squeezed yubelluna hard causing her to scream in pain.

"Oh i'm going to enjoy this"

Osore said in a voice that wasn't his.

Yubelluna just smiled.

"What a coincidence so will I."

Before he could blink she shot a magic blast directly at Kiba taking him out of the game.

"Rias Gremory's knight retired."

Then Osore saw an armored glove sock him in the face stunning him before a metal boot kicked him in the stomach taking the air out of him.

"Yubelluna go assist lord Riser I will take care of this one."

Riser's queen smiled before she took off.

"Very well karlamine."

Regaining his vision Osore saw a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her attire was a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's with a chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai that included hip plates and shoulder guards, and she wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which were held with brown belts and slung across her hip. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, was located behind her hip, and featured a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"Great another one of phenex's little followers."

Osore said catching his breath.

"I am a knight of the house of phenex; Karlamine."

She then drew her broadsword and pointed it at Osore.

"Human allied to rias gremory face me."

Osore shrugged his shoulders as he drew his shadow katana.

"Alright then. Let's see how good your sword skills are."

Osore dashed up and slashed downward but Karlamine parried and spinned quickly grabbing her dagger trying to stab osore in the gut.

Luckily osore's shadow cape wrapped itself around him blocking it then turning into a hand pushing her back then quickly changing back into a cape.

"Well someone's pretty fast."

Osore complimented with a smile.

Osore went in for another strike except this time karlamine parried his strike as her sword then lit ablaze with fire as she burned his shadows away.

"Don't you know that the fire will always burn away the darkness."

She then took a ready stance with her broadsword ablaze.

"Awwwwwww someone's cocky because they destroyed these low level shadows."

Osore replied taking his stance.

Both swordsmen took a deep breath and rushed each other.

Karlamine stabbed osore in the forehead with her dagger but his body turned black and disappeared.

He then appeared behind her aiming a jab at her shoulder but she simply blocked by putting her broadsword over her back.

Osore jumped and flipped backwards as darkness once again condescended around his feet as he then hovered in the air. He then began to literally began to skate in the air around karlamine.

Karlamine's green eyes narrowed in anger as she slammed her sword down as a wave of flames knocked osore out of the air as he then received a solid punch to his jaw as he felt her metal glove connect with his face. He grabbed her arm ignoring the throbbing sensation in the side of his face and threw her into the air.

"Let me show the real power of darkness."

Osore called jumping into the air after her

Karlamine readied her weapon as it once again set a blaze as she prepared to strike osore down.

"You can't dodge in mid air."

She called bringing her sword back.

Osore smirked and said under his breath

"Shadow mimicry"

Osore brought his sword back as his set a blaze.

Only his blade was cloaked in wild flames of darkness.

As the to swordsmen clashed in the middle of the sky all anyone could see where red flames and black flame trying to consume each other.

Then to karlamine's horror her broadsword broke in front of her as she dropped the hilt.

"I've been bested. Go on finish it you won."

Osore saw that in her green eyes she had lost the will to fight she didn't want to continue.

Osore sighed and walked over to her.

"You're a good swordsmen i like your pride"

He said with a smile

"Let's do that again some time"

He then tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger and she disappeared in flash of blue light.

Riser's knight has retired

Osore fell on his ass

"Alright zero whatever you got planned it better be good."

Forest

Zero kept running with Ravel over his shoulder as he then stopped and put her on her butt under a tree.

Zero then immediately closed the gap between the two of them as he moved his hands forward which caused ravel to back up in fear.

"Don't touch me human!"

However to her confusion he simply dusted her off in several areas.

"There."

"Huh?"

Zero just smiled at Ravel.

"You were dirty and you said you don't fight right?"

Ravel got up and fixed her dress.

"Why are you helping me? I could easily burn you."

Emphasizing her point a fireball was present in her hand.

"Yeah but you won't after all your a cute little burning birdy."

He rubbed the top of her head only for her to swat his hand away but a small blush dusted her cheeks.

"Whatever I don't need praise from you anyways."

Zero was unaware of her tsundere attitude because after he insult she had a blush on her cheeks again.

"So you plan on fighting my brother?"

Zero was comically stretching out before he turned towards ravel.

"Yeah I'll try."

"What do you mean try human. Either you do or you don't there's no gray area."

Zero just looked at her blankly before he talked to bahamoote.

"Well partner you think I got a chance?"

[Tough to say partner the phenex clan is known for their regeneration but riser is nowhere the level of Cao Cao.]

"Oh so I have a chance?"

"No dummy if i recall you only beat cao because of pure emotion"

Osore said popping out of a shadow. he was holding his arm in pain

He then looked over to ravel then zero

"Anyway why are you leaving issei in that death trap? you know he doesn't stand chance"

Zero just shook his head.

"I know issei has the power he just needs the push."

Osore raised his eyebrow

"The push?"

"Yeah he said that uhh… oh he said the seeing rias's brests and poking them would help him."

Both Osore and Ravel looked at each other then back at Zero.

"Honestly Rias Gremory has poor taste in boys."

"Agreed"

Osore said sweat-dropping.

Zero just looked at both of them confused before his nose picked up something sweet and in a surprising and shocking move he began to smell Ravel which caused the phenex to blush a bit as she was pushing him away.

"What are you doing?!"

Snapped out of his trance zero backed up with a smile on his face.

"Sorry you just smelled like cake."

Osore then took a whiff and Zero was right she did smell like cake.

"Oh hold still."

Ravel stood there confused until zero took his finger and wiped some cake batter off of Ravel's face causing the girl to blush as Zero popped the finger with the batter on it into his mouth.

"Vanilla. Not a bad choice."

However they were interrupted by bahamoote.

[If you three are done fooling around there's a rating game going on.]

"Oh yeah."

Ravel face palmed at Zero's absent mindedness.

Osore then turned to ravel.

"You coming too?"

The young phenex just turned her head and sprouted her fiery wings.

"Only to see you two lose."

Osore sweat-dropped at her.

"Okay then."

"Oh yeah Osore we're tied meaning first to beat riser wins."

With that Zero took off running while Osore was in hot pursuit.

"Get back here Zero!"

"Never!"

Ravel just watch the two of them dumbfounded.

"How can they be so care free in this situation? However they were fun to hang around with for a while. That's not important right now what is important is going to my big brother to help him win this!"

When osore and zero finally got back to rias and issei it was a little too late.

Issei was covered in burn marks and some blood as Yubelluna kept bombarding him with blast after blast as he was shielding Rias and Asia.

"Oh great he's playing hero."

Osore said still holding his arm.

Zero eyes widen at the sight of this and harden with anger.

"Bahamoote let's go."

[Remember partner your stamina is almost taxed you'll have limited time.]

"Then I'll just have to go to balance breaker and finish this quick."

"Great now you're trying to play hero"

Osore sighed.

[Demolition dragon balance breaker! Scale mail]

Zero was clad again in his dragon armor as the boosters in the back ignited as he rushed riser.

Turning around Riser was met with an armored fist into his jaw which sent him into one of the school buildings.

"Way to go zero."

Osore said sarcastically

Yubelluna then turned to Osore with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hello again human. Don't worry I'll eliminate you just like I did the priestess of thunder."

Osore chuckled.

"One of my arms my hurt but i still have enough in me to avenge her."

Osore put his hood up.

"Alright dad this is make or break i need your help i won't win this alone."

He spoke in his head.

Klarion just appeared on the roof.

"Alright then… you've seen her first hand and her magic so play on her personality it may work might not just… well give her hell."

Osore thought hard until a light bulb turned on in his head

"Its funny your suppose to be a "queen" but it really just makes you a servant"

Osore said looking her in the eyes.

Yubelluna just laughed.

"If you're just going to talk then you can do it outside of the rating game."

Yubelluna then extended her hand as she shot many blasts of fire magic at Osore as he tried to shield himself.

"Ha is that all you got Asia hits harder than you do."

Annoyed Yubelluna kept firing magic blasts unaware that Osore flicked a mini ball of shadows from his thumb and forefinger behind her.

Osore then smirked as Yubelluna stopped firing her blasts.

"Had enough human?"

"No but your done."

Osore disappeared and appeared right in front of her grabbing her by the face and throwing her towards the small ball.

Yubelluna turned around and shot a blast of fire at the shadow ball hoping to destroy it but it wasn't working.

"What's going on? How is it not destroyed?"

"Only light can completely destroy my darkness"

Osore called

"Your flames are nothing but a small candle in a dark room"

Yubelluna grit her teeth in anger as she kept firing blast after blast but it was all in vain.

Osore just laughed at her failed attempts to destroy his shadows.

"Cut it out your embarrassing yourself"

The orb grew in size until it became a spot big enough for a regular size person to fit in it as he then used two fingers and brought the orb behind her as it engulfed her as she tried to blast her way out.

Osore then closed his fist as he had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Now condense and retire bomb queen."

The ball kept getting smaller until yubelluna let out a cry of pain as the ball dispersed as her injured body was engulfed in a blue light.

"Lord Risers' queen retired."

Osore smiled as he sat down tired from all the fighting.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Zero and riser were still going at it.

Zero went for a right hook on the phenex only for him to block it and blast him away with fire.

SHaking it off zero went in again only to feel something stab him.

Looked down he saw riser's hand was implanted into his gut as blood began to pour.

Riser smirked at Zero as his eyes were going lifeless.

"Fall filthy half-breed."

Zero's body then went limp as his balance breaker armor disappeared as he fell down in the school yard with a bloody hole in his chest.

Osore caught this from the corner of his eye and tried to run over to zero but his body was too tired to even move now. Osore then saw riser fly over towards rias and grab her from behind only for issei to barely intercept him.

"Get your hands off her! Dragon Shot!"

Riser let go of Rias as he dodged Issei's attack and then bombarded with blasts of fire as he was on his knees and bleeding out.

However before Riser could continue his torture Rias jumped in front and to Osore's horror she said the words;

"I surrender Riser."

"Rias Gremory forfeits. Lord Riser wins."

Osore felt his shoulders slump in defeat before he felt anger at Rias for quitting over Issei getting his ass kicked. Although he had to remember that it seemed that those two shared feelings for eachother. Osore managed to stumble over to zero who was on the floor breathing lightly eyes still slightly fading.

Osore placed his hand over the wound in is gut and healed it with his darkness shaking his head.

"Well zero we lost, but me and you still tied"

Zero let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah but I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Osore rolled his eyes

"Of course you are"

A couple minutes later everyone was returned to orc.

Osore and Zero were both tired as lilith was sitting in her brothers lap as Le Fay was playing doctor on the two boys.

Le Fay then took a seat on the other couch as zero was tired but also a bit upset.

Osore however was upset mainly at Rias.

"She just quit because that goddamn pervert was getting himself killed!"

He slammed his foot on the floor with a hard stomp.

Zero sat on the floor and stretched again until Le Fay spoke up getting his attention as she had a small blush on her face.

"Z-Zero-sama if you're tired you can lay down on my lap if you want."

Osore saw how nervous she was as she was blushing a deep shade of red.

Zero just smiled at his magician.

"Thanks Le Fay."

Zero got up as he walked over to the couch and layed down on Le Fay's thighs as the young pendragon was extremely red.

"Z-Zero-sama your breath is tickling me."

Zero then fell fast asleep on her lap as Le Fay breathed a sigh of relief but her blush was still present due to Zero's breathing tickling her legs.

Osore just sighed heavily.

"Le-fay carry him on your back we're going home."

The young pendragon nodded as she carried Zero on her back with help from Lilith as the quad made their way home.

Osore and Zero's house

When they got home they were greeted with the sight of Grayfia.

"Hello Osore and Zero."

She did a little bow to be polite.

Osore also bowed in return and then put his finger over his lips

"Shhhhhhhhh zeros sleep and i'd kinda like him to stay sleep."

Grayfia cracked a small smile before going back to her normal expression.

"I see I came here because my husband Sirzechs Lucifer saw both of your performances during the rating game. He enjoyed the show."

Osore smiled although it didn't stay long at the thought of the ending and his smile was replaced with irritation.

"So now what, what's gonna happen to rias?"

Grayfia kept her normal posture as she addressed Osore's question.

"As expected since she chose to forfeit the rating game she will have to marry lord riser, however much like the red dragon emperor…"

Grayfia then gave osore a magic circle on a slip of paper.

"I will tell you the same thing I told hyoudou if you want to save Lady Rias use this magic circle to go to the party and stop it yourselves. That is all."

With that Grayfia took a bow and left through a silver magic circle.

Osore looked at le-fay and then zero who was still fast asleep.

"A lot has changed since we first meet "

Osore thought.

His spell book appeared floating around him.

"And so i refuse to allow this"

Zero then got up and rubbed his eye and stretched out before he got up.

"Well big bro we going somewhere?"

Zero then saw lilith staring at him with her big eyes.

"We're going to help rias from the big bad chicken."

Zero smiled at his little sister as they both hugged each other as she transformed into a little black dragon and again nuzzled into his hair.

"Zero-sama I'm coming too."

Osore looked up at the ceiling feeling a presence in his room.

"Alright we head out in 10 minutes."

With that osore headed to his room.

Osores room

At first osore didn't even wanna open his door but he eventually worked up his nerve and turned his door knob opening his room door only to see the very person he was hoping not to see.

"Great your back"

Osore complained.

Sitting on his bed was Ophis as she was messing with a pencil before throwing it as it stuck to the wall like a dart to a dart board.

"Going to war with a phenex. Some would call you stupid."

Osore just sighed at her before looking into her gray eyes.

"Your upset because you still can't find klarion's killer can you?"

Osore looked down.

"I hate when you do that."

Ophis then picked up a picture frame on Osore's dresser.

"So you and Zero traveled with one other correct?"

Showing it to Osore the picture showed the two of them as kids but then in the middle was a young girl with light blue hair and hazel eyes and a huge smile on her face.

Osore snatched the picture from her and put it back as ophis keep looking at him with her bland face.

"Her name was lily….. Lily winters."

Ophis raised her eye in confusion before she found one more picture frame and there were four kids in this one.

She was able to identify the three current children as she picked out her son,osore,and lily but the last boy had dark silver hair and light blue eyes as he had a mix of smile and an uninterested look on his face.

"There are four of you in this one. You all look like a family but how do you know vali?"

Upon hearing that name osore froze again as he turned back to ophis who just put the picture down.

"Seriously ophis why do you do this to me"

He said shaking his head. He took a long look at the second picture before he closing his eyes.

"After the accident at the orphanage me and zero roamed the streets and there…..that's when we met…..vail."

Osore looked back at Ophis and was about to continue before he heard his name being called from the bottom of the steps.

Zero,Lilith, and Le Fay were calling him.

""Osore.""

"Osore-sama."

"Well that's my cab"

Osore said turning to leave.

Osore felt a hand place on his shoulder

"Good luck and don't let zero get impaled again please."

He heard ophis say and for the first time osore thought he heard a little emotion in her voice.

He smiled as he left his room and headed downstairs.

Osore was met at the foot of the stairs by zero

"Everything good big bro"

Osore smiled and walked past him.

"Ya mom said be safe."

Zero just chuckled.

"Yeah that sounds like her. So, how are we gonna break in?"

Le Fay sweat dropped as zero was rubbing his hands together like an evil genius.

Osore grinned.

"Leave that to me."

He said as he dropped the card on the floor and a magic circle opened and everyone stepped into it and disappeared.


	12. Parties Over

Everyone appeared in the middle of the sky right above a bright palace and entered a free fall

(everyone)

""""AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!""""

Osore quickly opened his spell book.

"Rise soul of the black crow."

With that a huge black crow was created and swooped everyone onto its back.

Lilith had a look of awe on her face as her eyes were stars as she was petting the crow.

Zero was having the time of his life while Le Fay was just sitting peacefully.

"Osore-sama if we want to make an entrance I have an idea."

This caused him to look at her confused before he smiled.

"Alright Le Fay what do you got?"

The young magician nodded to Osore.

"I'm gonna need you to desummon the crow trust me."

Osore nodded as the crow disappeared and they all started to fall.

In their free fall Le Fay raised her staff as it started to glow.

"Gogmagog!"

Then everyone stopped falling as they noticed a giant hand had caught them looking up Osore almost freaked out as carrying them was a giant stone statue a golem.

"W-well t-this should be fun"

Osore stuttered.

He turned and saw Le Fay riding a broomstick with a smile on her face as she tipped her hat up.

Osore smirked and turned to zero and lilith.

"Alright guys i'll meet you there"

He then jumped off the hand and soared towards the palace at high speed disappearing right before contact.

Zero just smiled at Le Fay as him and Lilith enjoyed the ride.

"Thanks Le Fay you really are amazing."

Le Fay blushed a shade of red at his compliment.

"T-Thank you Zero-sama."

Phenex household

Riser and Rias were about to make their marriage official when two figures interrupted the ceremony the first person was Issei who had came in through the front doors boosted gear present and ready for a fight. The second person to interrupt was Osore who made a fine entrance via his shadows as he surveyed the room full of high class devils and his friends although no one seemed to notice he had just entered the room.

This didn't even bother him since Osore liked to move in the shadows…..literally

Before Osore could even make his move issei beat him to the punch..

"Pres I'm here to get you out of this stupid engagement and besides your virginity belongs to me!"

Rias's cheeks went red with embarrassment while Osore held in a chuckle.

However before Riser could question why Issei was here loud booming was heard outside.

Then looking into the building was Gogmagog which caused Issei to squeal while everyone else was surprised.

Coming out of the giant's hand was Zero and Lilith as Le Fay hopped down from her broom stick.

"Thanks man."

Zero smiled at the giant as Le Fay desummoned him.

"Osore what did we miss?"

Lilith however immediately went over to the food table to snack.

"Big brother I'll save you some fruit."

"Lilith how is that fair at least save me something sweet."

"No you're getting too round in your tummy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

The argument between the siblings left everyone in the room confused until Osore played peace maker again.

"Guys we have to a party to crash"

Osore said shaking his head as a black dagger appeared in his hand.

He then threw it right between Riser and Rias just barely missing Riser's face and impaling a picture of Riser right between the eyes..

Infuriated Riser turned to SirZechs wanting an answer.

"If your wondering Riser I figured a little fight would make my little sisters wedding more interesting after all we have a stacked house here.

His hand motioned over to Issei,Osore,and Zero.

"We have the red dragon emperor in attendance but also the son of kalarion and ouroboros dragon as well."

Osore and zero both cracked their knuckles.

Osore didn't notice it before but the entire orc was there and they all had a huge smile on their faces.

'Well zero your not gonna get impaled again are you?"

Osore said.

"Yeah as long as you don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Zero replied smiling.

However before the two of them could get started Issei approached them.

"Guys let me go first I have to win. Not for my sake but President's sake. Please."

Both brothers looked at each other then back to Issei.

""Sure."

"That's not fair you can't just-wait did you two just say sure?"

Osore just smiled.

"Yeah man now go fight for your girl."

Zero then pushed Issei into the arena.

"Get in there buddy."

Issei fell on the arena floor while Riser simply flew down.

"If you need back up just say the word."

Osore said helping issei to his feet.

Issei got up and dusted himself off.

When Issei was asked for what he would like as a reward to no one's surprise he asked for Rias as Osore rolled his eyes.

Both brothers,Le Fay and everyone else watched as the fight began between Riser and Issei as the pervert had achieved an incomplete balance breaker.

The fight continued as both Issei and Riser clashed head on until Issei's balance breaker wore off as the armor disappeared and he fell with a thud.

Riser had a smug look on his face as he lowered himself down to Issei as he was going to finish him off.

Worried about her pawn Rias turned to Osore and Zero and to her shock both boys were playing rock,paper,scissors.

Osore felt her glare and looked up at her. Seeing the deep concern for issei in her eyes Osore nugged zeros arm and stood up.

"Am I going in first Osore?"

"You can but save some hits for me"

Osore said falling into his shadow disappearing.

Zero had a big smile on his face as he jumped down into the arena confusing most people and getting murmurs from the crowd.

"Is that human going to fight Riser?"

"He's just a human he'll lose in a second."

Zero walked towards Issei and picked him up over his shoulder.

"Le Fay. heal him up."

Zero tossed Issei's injured body up to the spectators as Lilith caught him and set him down while Le Fay began to heal him.

Zero then commedically stretched out before he cracked his knuckles.

[You're going to have to be careful against him partner]

"I'll be fine bahamoote. I think you worry too much."

Zero swore he heard the dragon sigh in frustration.

[This isn't a game zero.]

Zero just chuckled.

"Don't worry I know that he can heal himself."

Riser just laughed.

"You really think you can beat me. I already beat the red dragon emperor your no different."

Zero just cracked his neck and smiled before he disappeared faster than Riser could blink then reappeared behind Riser.

Zero then kicked Riser in the side of his head as he was sent flying as Zero then used his magic to fly past Riser before he could stop himself as he delivered an axe handle before he teleported again and as Riser was in free fall and Zero appeared below him and executed an uppercut which sent the phenex into one of the stone pillars.

The majority of the devil's in attendance and Riser's peerage were in shock at what just happened.

However ravel was still staring at zero in awe.

"How can a human be this strong?"

Osore appeared next to her preched on the railing looking down at zeros fight.

"Seriously i thought i made it clear, he's not human."

With that Osore disappeared again.

Riser got up in disbelief at what had just happened.

"Okay Riser calm down. He's only a lowly half-breed and you saw what losing your cool almost got you so relax get back in there and-"

Zero then shouted across the arena.

"Hey,you done getting your shit together over there because I'm getting bored."

Immediately Riser bolted back to where Zero was his fire was blazing in anger as he stared down Zero who was smiling.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU HALF-BREED PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I said I'm bored. You're boring me Riser."

Riser went for left hook on Zero only for the boy to duck the strike and deliver a hard stomach kick to Riser.

The phenex heir stumbled a bit as he began to cough almost to the point of throwing up spit and blood.

What was surprising was that Zero had only used his magic once and that was just for flight. This fight had been purely physical and Zero was winning.

Riser got up and wiped his lip until a sinister smile spread across his face.

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny half-breed how you value your friends and family… when they can easily be replaced."

Riser then shot a fireball at Le Fay and Lilith only for Zero to quickly intercept the attack and bat it away.

Without Riser noticing Osore appeared behind him and stabbed his blade into Riser's shadow and disappeared.

Riser utterly pissed at zero tried to rush him again but was surprised when he couldn't move. Osore appeared and walked past him tapping him on the head.

"Shadow binding."

Riser found himself bound in shadows before he burned them away but still couldn't move not knowing the blade was the cause of it.

Zero then turned to his big brother as he still had anger in his eyes.

"Stay out of this Osore. I'm not done plucking his wings."

Zero then had a sadistic smirk on his face.

Lilith just stared at her brother before her eyes widened.

"Red flag."

Osore was now very concerned.

In the time that Osore had known Zero he knew his little brother was never sadistic or curel in battle even against Cao Cao he was angry but not like this.

Le Fay then tried to talk him down.

"Zero-sama please relax. You're not yourself."

"Why don't shut up Le Fay and keep your hat and cape on. First few rows are gonna be a splash zone."

Zero then rushed Riser again as he delivered another hard kick to the gut of the phenex as he then grabbed him by his hair and tossed him across the ring blade still stuck in his shadow before slamming both of his knees into his gut.

Riser slowly tried to get up only to see Zero walking towards him as he put his shoe on top of the phenex and pressed him down into the dirt.

"What's wrong? Thought you could regenerate 'mighty bird'."

Zero still had the arrogant and sadistic smirk on his face as he looked down at Riser.

Osore looked over and saw that Le Fay and Lilith were scared of Zero. He was scaring them even ravel and the other devils were terrified and he knew that this would only make his little brother to be a threat.

Osore walked over and grabbed zero's shoulder before he continue his beat down of Riser but to his surprise ravel got in front of her big brother.

"Please stop it. My brother can't fight anymore."

Zero walked over to ravel as the closed her eyes expecting the blow to come but to her surprise it never came instead Zero kneeled down to her eye level and rubbed the top of her head.

"You care for your big brother don't you? You really are a sweet bird."

Zero smiled at her.

Osore released a breath of relief.

"Good your calm, thought i was gonna have to make an escape plan"

Osore said smiling

Phenex couldn't stop shaking he tried to back away but since Osore's blade was still stabbed into his shadow he couldn't move. This made Osore smile a little more as he held out his hand and the blade flew into his grasp allowing phenex to move once again.

As Zero was walking away he turned back towards Ravel.

"Hey stop by sometime and make one of your cakes. I'd love to try one."

Ravel's bangs hid her eyes but she had a blush on her face.

As Osore walked up he was called over by two older individuals.

As he walked over he got a better look at both adults.

On the right was a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He had bright blue eyes just like his Sirzechs and Rias. He also had a short red beard.

Standing next to him was a man who looked like Riser with the same blonde hair except his was a bit more spikey.

Osore looked between the two adults as he then came to his own conclusion.

"You two are the parents of Rias and Riser?"

Both of them nodded as Osore then bowed as a sign of respect only for the man with red hair to chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Osore right? As you guessed I am the father of Rias and SirZechs Zeoticus Gremory."

"I am Lord Phenex. Pleased to meet you."

Osore smiled a bit before his facial expression back to normal.

"I apologize for what Zero did to your son Lord Phenex he got carried away."

"There's no need to apologize. While I do admit it was brutal I should actually be thanking him."

Osore looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Is there a reason why you want to thank my brother for giving your son a brutal and embarrassing beat down?"

"Riser has overestimated our household's abilities which gave him the mindset he was unbeatable. This defeat will teach him humility."

Zeoticus chuckled as he saw Zero apologizing to Le Fay and Lilith.

Osore looked over and saw Rias and her peerage sharing a happy hug and cheering. He looked at sirzechs who just tilted a cup of wine at him.

"So we didn't like ruin a special moment or something did we?"

Osore said actually looking a little worried.

Zeoticus cracked a smile.

"Quite the opposite actually. This is the most fun I've had at wedding. Although I do apologize for dragging you two into our affairs I guess our greed got the better of us wouldn't you say Lord Phenex."

"Quite right we already have pure devil grandchildren. Your brother seems to have a positive effect on people. He even has the same effect on Ravel."

Osore looked at the young phenex to see her taking quick glances at Zero while having a blush dust her cheeks.

"Great another one"

"Well I suppose it would be an interesting event if the two of them married by their own choice of course."

Osore almost doubled over in shock before Zeoticus spoke again.

"When I pictured the son of ophis your brother isn't what I had in mind."

Osore laughed.

"Just wait until you see him eat."

"I believe that will be an experience. It was nice meeting you and my condolences on the loss of your father."

"Mine as well."

"Osore."

All three figures turned around to see Zero,Le Fay and Lilith were ready to go.

"Osore-sama. We have class tomorrow morning."

"Yeah come on."

Lilith and Le Fay were calling him.

There was still a big hole in the ceiling from the golem so Osore thought that would be a perfect way to leave. He looked over at Rias and her peerage and akeno seemed proud.

He opened his spell book and summoned the crow again. Rias walked over to them with issei and she was looking relieved and a little upset. Issei on the other had just seemed glad that Rias wasn't gonna be getting married.

"Mind if we tag along?"

Issei said grinning hard.

Everyone climbed onto the crow's back issei and Rias in the back Osore and zero in the from and lilith and le-fay in the middle. The crow flapped its wings creating a huge gust of wind threw the ballroom and took off through the hole in the ceiling. As they soared through the sky they heard issei and Rias share a conversation.

"Why'd you do that you could have died"

They heard Rias say

"Im your pawn i'll always come rescue you"

Issei replied.

Osore and zero then heard them share a kiss and this caused the both of them to smile and fist bump.

"Check it out bro. The pervert is becoming a man… sortof."

Zero then hugged Le Fay and Lilith as an apology but what happened next was a bit shocking as Le Fay leaned in and kissed Zero on the lips.

*Chuuu.

This surprised Osore the most as his eyes were wide while Lilith had a happy smile on her face.

"It's okay Zero-sama. I'll always stick with you no matter what."

Zero smiled at the young magician while Osore was still at a loss for words as Le Fay kissed Zero again.

*Chuuu

The crow seemed to be reading Osore's mind because it speed up so fast it almost blew everyone off it's back.

Luckily Osore calmed down as did the crow. it slowed down and dropped everyone off one by one until it stopped at their house.

The crow landed right in front their house and everyone climbed down.

Lilith patted the bird on the head

"Thanks big birdy"

The crow let out a loud caw and disappeared.

Next morning

Osore woke up the next morning as he felt not one weight but two on his chest and when he lifted up the covers his eyes widened as on his chest was not just Akeno but Haze as well as both girls were wearing shirts and their panties.

Osore covered up his nose to stop a nose bleed.

"Why does the universe want me to die so badly"

Osore said softly.

He wanted to move but they way they were laying any slight movement would wake them so Osore had to just lay there terrified of what was about to happen once they woke.

Then his worst fear came to pass as Haze stirred and woke up as her purple eyes stared into his.

"Morning love~"

Haze still wearing a shirt and a pair of black lace panties straddled Osore's waist.

"I was thinking you and I never finished our 'morning session'. Don't worry I'll pick up where we left off."

Unfortunately for Osore it only got worse as Akeno woke up and she wasn't happy.

"Ara,Ara you're a bold dragon aren't you? Trying to take what's mine."

Haze then had the same evil aura around her while bolts of lightning began to spark from Akeno's finger tips.

Osore sweat-dropped as he slowly started to sink into his shadow hopping this was he means of escape.

He didn't get far as haze snapped her fingers as Osore was again chained in her dark energy.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I agree Osore where are you going?"

"Um yeah you see zero needs help for in our science class so i was gonna help him study"

Osore said slightly panicking. He had been handcuffed by her before so he had away to escape now

His body turned into a shadow as he simply fazed out of the hand cuffs and sprang from the bed zipping out of the door.

Haze just sighed before she smiled and turned to akeno.

"Looks like we scared him huh?"

Akeno chuckled as well.

"It appears we did. Also I won't lose."

Haze smiled back.

"I won't either."

Downstairs

Osore landed at the bottom of the stairs body turning back to normal and saw a house full Riser's servants. Osore face palmed with both hands and sheirked.

"Oh come on!"

Zero came downstairs and to his surprise he saw Marion, Burent,Karlamine,and Xuelan.

"Hi what are you guys doing here?"

Marion and Burent approached Zero as their eyes were sparkling.

Burent was the first to speak.

"We left Lord Riser's peerage as we got traded to Lady Phenex as free pawns."

Marion,Karlamine, and Xuelan nodded with what Burent had said as Karlamine agreed in chorus.

"It is as Burent said myself and Xuelan traded ourselves for free pieces as well."

Osore looked at them with skepticism in his eyes.

"What's your point?"

Xuelan sighed before answering the question.

"Our point is we would like to serve the two of you. If you'll have us of course."

Marion and Burent turned towards Zero.

Marion stared at Zero her eyes locking with his.

"What you said to me and Burent in the rating game made us think and you were right we needed a master who can treat as and love us as who we are."

Burent then pressed her chest against Zero's arm.

"I'd say you fit the bill perfectly master~"

Zero blinked twice before he had a smile on his face.

"Sure."

Osore looked at his brother confused.

"I don't see why not Osore after all we could always use more help around the house."

Zero flashed his signature smile.

Osore heard his room door open and his face changed again.

"Y-yeah sure we could use some more help around the house."

He said inching towards the kitchen trying to head for the back door.

Osore then heard footsteps as heading down the steps was a tired Le Fay who cutely rubbed her blue eyes and yawned and beside her was shine who stretched out.

Lastly Lilith came in through the back door with a bag of candy.

Looking around the room lilith saw her brother,Osore, and a bunch of girls as she had one question.

"Why does our house have so many girls?"

"guess they're our new servants lilith"

Osore told her

Lilith popped a piece of caramel in her mouth and ran and hugged zero

"Big brother we have servants, are we like kings and queens?"

Zero thought about it before his eyes sparkled.

"We're not king or queens Lilith. You and me we're dragons."

Zero pumped his fist in the air as Lilith did the same.

"Dragons are number one!""

Both siblings shouted that at the top of their lungs as everyone else couldn't deny it was an adorable sight.

Little did they know they were being watch by a young man who was in the air with futuristic white wings.

The young man pulled a picture out of his pocket which showed Osore,Zero,Lily, and himself.

"Looks like our reunion will come closer than we think."

With that he took off as the brothers closed the first chapter on this supernatural 'adventure' of theirs but they knew the second chapter would arrive and they would be ready for whatever challenge comes their way.

 **A/N: That is the end of AZxD for the 1st season of the anime. If you guys want another one let me know in the reviews and thank you all for the support.**

 **:)**


	13. Holy Sword Hunt

2 months later

The past two months had been quite peaceful for the two brothers. No supernatural baddies popped up, zero still ate like he had no stomach, osore still ran from haze and akeno, and the house was still full of girls.

Their school lives were more hectic since marion,burent,karlamine,Xuelan,Shine,and Haze got themselves transferred to kuho academy earning them the wrath of most of the male school populous.

Today just so happened to be the day all of this went down.

Zero was the one who had most of the male population on him at school mainly because since the whole Riser incident Le Fay had started to sit on his lap claiming it as her spot which surprised Osore consider how shy she was to lewd situations but at the same time he was also happy that the little magician was starting to build up her confidence. However that being said that didn't stop Shine,Burent,Marion, or even Kuroka from trying to make an advance on Zero and he would always find protests to be the cutest thing but he had his own problems 2 of them being Haze and Akeno.

He would try and avoid their scuffles or play peacemaker and avoid them but when they were competing and he was the deciding factor he would escape since his life depended on it.

He still had his own problems to deal with aside from his social life.

No matter where he looked or how hard he tried he had not found the man who murdered his father in front of him and the only evidence he had was the purple blade that impaled his father's chest.

In class zero noticed that his brother wasn't his usual self since he was quite and at that hadn't even started to take his nap.

Zero walked over to Osore's desk and clapped his hands in front of his face getting his attention.

Osore startled almost fell out of his chair in surprise but he caught himself at the last minute.

"I'm fine and don't do that again."

Zero went eye level with his big brother not buying his words.

"You sure? Are you still daydreaming about the whole Xuelan in the shower thing?"

Osore's face turned red as he knew what Zero was talking about.

Last week

After doing some in house renovations along with helping Karlamine and the others move in Osore was tired.

He walked towards his room as he was about to enter when the bathroom door opened reveal Xuelan who was in a towel as her body was still a bit wet from her shower.

Osore couldn't stop staring at her figure.

The way the towel clung to her curves and how the water cascaded over her body highlighting each detail he swore he felt his pants tightening.

Walking past Osore Xuelan opened her room door but looked back at the flusted Osore with a smile on her face that he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Xuelan then went into her room as the door closed shut and Osore was still in the hallway embarrassed and utterly confused.

Present

Osores face was bright red.

"No zero i wasn't but if you really wanna know"

Osore paused and looked around

"Someone killed my dad, and i can't find out who it was"

Osore said clenching his fist.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise before he took on a more serious expression.

"You have evidence? A solid lead?"

Osore held out his hand as a black spot cover his hand and the purple blade that killed his father slowly rose from it

"Only this"

Osore said shaking his head disappointed

Zero nodded in agreement.

"That does make things more difficult. They at least give off any magic energy or something?"

Osore looked up at Zero as his brother was never this serious or questioning.

"Hey Zero. When'd you start acting so serious and detective-like."

Zero's face went back to a smile.

"I've been reading a bunch of mystery books that ravel sent me."

Osore did a double take of confusion.

"Backup say that again."

"I've been reading mystery books."

Osore shook his head.

"No the one after that."

"That ravel sent me?"

Now Osore was really confused as to how the little phenex was sending Zero books through mail and he didn't know about it.

Osore just shook his head and sighed. Luckily for them the bell rang saving osore to have to question his brother.

Osore stood up and looked at his brother

"Back home or are we going to the orc?"

Zero stared at his brother his eyes full of determination and seriousness.

"We need to head back home there's something I need to do."

Osore looked at his brother confused but he went along with it.

"Okay."

Zero and Osore's house

As soon as they got home Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a magic circle on it.

Placing it on the floor he put some of his magic into the paper as it started to glow with magic.

Then to Osore's surprise once the glow faded appearing was none other than SirZechs and Grayfia.

"Thank you both for coming."

Zero did a small bow out of respect.

Osore had enough he walked over to Zero and pulled him into the hallway wanting answers.

"Will you two excuse us for a moment? Make yourselves comfortable."

Grayfia nodded as she and SirZechs took a seat while Osore dragged his brother into the hallway for answers.

"Osore what's the matter?"

Osore had to control his self. He wasn't upset at zero at all. It was just every since his father died things got way outta hand. The fight with riser, akeno and haze, all the girls in the house, supposedly zero was getting secret mail, and now they were about to have a meeting that he wasn't even ready for.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Osore said taking a breath.

Zero just took a deep breath.

"Look I need you on this one. Please?"

Osore looked his brother in the eyes and seen how serious he was. Osore eyes changed to royal purple as he turned around

"Alright fine."

Zero smiled at his brother before the both of them walked back into the dining room as Zero and SirZechs took their seats on opposite sides of the table.

SirZechs was the first to speak getting their little meeting started.

"I believe I already know why you called me here Zero."

"Yes I was granted one reward by you as was my brother and I know what it is."

SirZechs simply smiled while Osore was very nervous mentally.

Zero took a deep breath before voicing his request.

"I ask that you pardon Kuroka of her crimes."

The entire room went silent as no one had been expecting it.

Grayfia's normal stoic expression faltered a bit as her silver eyes widened in surprise.

Osore was mentally flabbergasted by his brother's request.

SirZechs had kept his expression but he was mentally shocked.

Grayfia broke the silence.

"Zero you know that my lord cannot grant that request."

SirZechs nodded agreeing with his wife and queen.

Osore saw desperation was forming in his brothers eyes.

"I know it's a really big thing to ask but she's a good person. Yes she can be off at times but she's a good person."

Then to Osore's surprise Zero got up out of his chair and bowed to SirZechs on his hands and knees completely throwing his pride out the window.

"I'm begging you. All I want for her is to be happy and see her sister again. Hell I'll even take the death sentence if that will help just please. Please."

Osore was shocked at the devotion and lengths Zero was going through right now but then he remembered something.

His own shadow snaked up the stairs into his room and came back down with a book in its black grasp as it gave the book to Osore. the young shadow user spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"That yoki irks my soul, but she saved his life when i wasn't here so she earned a place in my heart"

Osore said opening the book which he didn't notice at first was his spell book

"But what i want to know is who's blade is this"

He asked opening his palming as once again a black spot formed and the purple blade rose from it.

The tone in the room did a complete 360 shift as the eyes of both devils widened.

SirZechs was the first to break the tension.

"Where did you get that?"

Osore's eyes became a down cast.

"I saw it impale my dad through the heart."

SirZechs kept talking.

"I only know of one person who can make that kind of construct;Jedhadia Doma. Otherwise known as the dark messiah."

Osore aura started to turn sinister as his eyes turned red and he could feel his inner darkness starting to rise up again. Shadows began to radiate off him like octopus arms. Zero had never been nervous around osore but now would be the first

"U-um osore"

Zero stuttered slowly standing up and backing away

Osores aura dropped back to normal again and his eyes went back to their normal color. The shadows radiating off him slowly disappeared.

He took a deep breath and looked at sirzechs who even seemed a little surprised by the sudden flare up

"Just wait until I get my hands on him."

Osore said closing his eyes.

Grayfia then addressed Osore's rage outburst.

"As much as you want revenge you won't be able to beat him the way your are now. He's able to take on all four of the great satans with ease you would be only an ant to him."

Zero then took a small journal out of his pocket and handed it to Grayfia.

"Kuroka told me it was her master's old science journal of his old experiments. It should help hopefully."

Grayfia tucked it away as Zero bowed to the maid.

"Thank you for hearing me out."

A small smile made its way to her face as she bowed back to him.

"You truly are one of kind young zero."

He smiled at her.

"I get that alot."

SirZechs got up as he and grayfia prepared to leave through a magic circle but before saying goodbye.

"Thank you both for the brief visit. Let's meet on more positive terms next time."

Osore just smiled while Zero waved bye.

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll make snacks next time."

With that both devils left as Osore plopped face down on the couch tired after the encounter.

"Osore sorry I made you stress out today."

Osore then got up and hugged his brother with a smile on his face.

"You didn't do anything zero, besides i should apologize i seen the look on you face when you seen me like that"

Zero looked down.

"You still can't completely control 100 percent of your powers yet either can you?"

The young dragon asked his brother

Osore let his brother go and sighed

"Imagine having two personalities collide on a daily basis, that's how it is for me"

Zero thought about

"Wait you mean whenever you used to talk in that voice that wasn't yours it was…. "

Osore nodded

"Yeah the i guess you could say dark side of me"

He said quoting in the air on the word dark.

"Oh,Okay."

Osore then smiled again.

"Still though it was very bold of you to ask for kuroka's pardon like that but I'm proud of you."

Osore rubbed the top of Zero's head as the young dragon chuckled before he let out a yawn.

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna sleep."

Osore just nodded as Zero went to bed.

As the night went on Osore just sat on the couch bored and was about to go to bed himself when he saw a silhouette in his window before it vanished.

He got up and went outside trying to find the figure.

He turned to his right and saw that the unknown person had somehow gotten a hold of his spell book as they took off running.

"Hey! Stop!"

Osore bolted after the person as they ran through the block with Osore in hot pursuit until the assailant had scattered into multiple bats and then reappeared on the roof on one of the houses and kept running

"Seriously i don't have time for this"

Osore mumbeled

He reached his hand out as the shadows around him formed a huge hand and reached out at high speed and grabbed the thief knocking the person off the rooftop.

The thief landed with a cute and girlish oof.

Turning around the thief then got up while they dusted themselves off.

"Your mean you know that."

"I'm mean you stole my spell book!"

"It was just a game and you don't even know who I am."

Osore raised an eyebrow at the thief in confusion.

"I honestly don't care all I know is that your a girl."

She cutely pouted before taking her hood off as Osore was shock twice in one day.

The thief in question had hazel eyes and light blue hair that had been longer but was shortened a bit.

"Maou Osore I come back in town to see you and Zero and you tackle me. Your still mean as always."

Osore was in shock although it didn't stay long

"Lily what the hell are you doing?"

Osore said walking up to her as she handed him his spell book back.

When Osore backed up he got a better look at his childhood friend.

She had clearly matured due to her chest being much bigger than before not to mention her face was almost angelic. Her legs were long and smooth as her hips were wide.

Slowly looking behind her he noticed her ass had also grown long with her.

Lily pouted putting her arms under her breasts giving them an extra push upward.

"Maou I told you I came back into town to see you, Zero, and Vali again. But all I get after trying to play like we used is my friend pushing me off a roof. Ohh I'm so mad I could just bite you."

Osore looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry did you say bite?"

Lily nodded before pulling her lip back and revealing a fang incisor on her two top and bottom teeth.

"Have you always had those?"

Lily let go off her mouth.

"Yeah I just never let you boys see them. That's all."

Lily walked away as Osore followed her trying to get a conversation started with her.

"I'm still mad at you for pushing me off a roof."

"Of come on lily i'm sorry"

Osore said grabbing her shoulder

Lily simple shook his hand off and keep walking

Osore thought back to when they where kids and an idea came into his mind

He quickly hugged her from behind stopping her in place

"Seriously lil i'm sorry."

Lily sighed before she had a mischievous smirk on her face that Osore knew all too well.

"I guess I can forgive you if you let me stay with you and Zero while I'm in japan."

Osore was flabbergasted.

Having one more girl in the house was gonna be too much for him.

Lily then leaned in close to his face.

"Unless you think little old me will be too much to handle~"

Osore blushed a bit at her teasing.

"Will you stop doing that."

Lily giggled at his blushed face.

"I would but seeing that reaction makes it too funny. I wonder if I can get one out of Zero."

Now it was Osore's turn to laugh as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Lily turned to the shadow user.

"What's so funny?"

Osore wiped his eyes.

"Zero's seen so much i'd be surprised if he noticed you were teasing."

This left lily confused which made osore laugh.

"Just come on."

Osore said motioning for her to follow as he started walking home.

"You'll find out soon."

When the two friends made it back to the house they walked into the front door to see Zero who had gotten up to get a glass of milk.

Then before Zero could blink Lily sprouted her wings and tackled him in a hug accidently smothering him with her large breasts.

"Oh Zero I missed you! I'm so happy to see you again."

"Can't…...breath"

Zero said struggling.

Lily finally got off of Zero as the young dragon got up and hugged her back.

"Lily I missed you. You got bigger."

Lily then leaned down giving a view to her cleavage.

"Yeah I grew up and I'm a big girl now.~ notice anything different?"

"Nope."

Osore was trying to hold in his laughter from the background.

Lily just shrugged her shoulders before she hugged Zero.

Letting go of the boy Lily had that same smile on her face.

"Now I need a bath because I'm a dirty girl~"

Osore face palmed at her teasing.

"Stop it."

Then both brothers felt the back of their collars being grabbed as Lily was dragging them away.

"Now do we have to take baths like when we were kids?"

Zero smiled while Osore paled in fear.

"I-I think we're good lily."

"Besides last thing I need is for me to pitch a tent at my friend in the bath.., but she has grown up maybe… wait no stop it stop it."

Zero just smiled as he was being dragged by Lily.

"I don't mind Lily after all I miss bathing when it was the four of us."

Lily smiled.

"See Osore Zero doesn't mind. So why are you being a stickler about it?"

Osore then freed himself from her grasp.

"Look why don't we bathe tomorrow?"

Zero and Lily both looked at each other then back at Osore.

""Okay""

With that the three friends went to bed with lily sleeping on the couch.

Morning zero and osore's

"Zero who WHO the hell is this!"

Osore and zero heard a bunch of people scream downstairs and they didn't sound happy. Osore sighed and sprang from his bed quickly opening his door running into zero bumping their heads causing both of them to crash to the floor. They both rubbed their foreheads and stood up zero racing the down the stairs first and osore following.

Coming down stairs both boys were met with the sight of the ORC as they had entered through the front door.

Their attention was turned to lily who was still fast asleep on the couch.

"So what's with all the yelling"

Osore asked scratching the back of his head.

Lily got up and yawned cutely.

She turned toward Osore and Zero then towards the ORC.

Then before they could blink both boys were grabbed by the back of their shirts.

"Remember you boys promised me~"

"Oh yeah we did didn't we."

Zero just smiled while Osore paled in fear as akeno had that venomous hiding smile.

"Tell me Osore what did you promise her?"

Osore sighed.

"Oh please not now"

Lily just smiled.

"Oh they just promised to take a bath with me like when we were kids."

Akeno's hands began to spark with lightning while koneko cracked her knuckles.

Lily then snapped her fingers as the three of them disappeared then reappeared in the bathroom.

"Well we'd better hurry then."

Lily turned on the water and then started to strip down which caused Osore to turn his eyes and look away.

Zero however started to strip as well as he then hopped into the tub and Lily joined him.

""Osore come on."

They both beckoned him to the tub.

Lily smiled again.

"Aww you don't wanna join us but we were gonna have so much fun in the tub~"

"Stop it."

Lily just chuckled while zero grabbed a sponge and washed Lily's back as the older girl was sitting in his lap but not too close to his crotch .

However the bubbles were blocking most of it.

Lily pouted but then smiled as she got out of the tub not wearing a towel as she stripped Osore out of his clothes in a heartbeat and tossed him in.

The surprise on his face had her laughing.

"See got you in after all."

Unforentuly Lily not wearing anything with her wet body caused Osore to turn bright red.

"Great a nice bath followed by an angry girlfriend"

He said shaking his head closing his eyes.

Lily chuckled as she passed him the sponge but it got worse when she turned around giving him a frontal view.

She used her arms to push her breasts together making them almost burst out.

"Zero did my back but now you have to do the front. Remember you peak you lose~"

He swore this girl was gonna kill him but it only got worse.

"Oh you two are playing a game? [gasp] Can I go next? please?"

Osore turned his head slowly only to see haze resting her head on his shoulder.

"Boo."

Osore sank completely in the water which was probably the worst choice of his life.

"Osore why didn't you tell me. It's almost like your trying to incur my wrath. Right sis?"

Zero then turned and saw shine who was also upset as white magic flared in her hand.

"Hey shine where's Le Fay and everyone else and come to think of it I haven't seen Lilith all day either."

Shine placed a hand on her hip.

"They all went out for a day on the town leaving us two here with you two but then the gremory showed up."

Lily laughed.

"Wow I missed a lot huh guys? Don't worry girls we're done anyways."

Lily snapped her fingers as the three of them were dry and changed into proper clothing.

Unforentuly Haze dragged Osore out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Help! I don't wanna die!"

Osore called all the way down the stairs.

Zero just laughed until shine grabbed and dragged him away as he was crying while Lily was laughing.

She was then in thought.

"I miss hanging out with them. If only vali were here then it'd be like the good old days."

A couple minutes later

Both boys and the ORC were in Osore's room as they were having a club meeting unknown to him.

As the club was discussing contracts lilith came in holding a book of Zero's.

"Big Brother I found this."

To Zero's joy it was his scrapbook.

He bolted to the other side of the room and hugged his little sister.

"Thank you lilith."

Lilith gave her brother the thumbs up as she walked away.

Sitting down with the club behind them Zero opened up the scrapbook with different pictures.

Zero reached into his bookshelf and passed more around as everyone in the club was enjoying the photos even lily who had walked in.

Akeno was looking through one until she found the photo she was looking for as she let out a small squeal surprising Osore.

He went to see what caused her joy but then he froze as the picture she found was him as a baby in a bubble bath.

"Ara,Ara Osore you're so cute I could eat you up."

Koneko and Haze looked on.

"Osore-senpai is cute."

Koneko had a light blush on her face.

Haze had stayed quiet but Osore saw her blushing at the picture.

"Hey Zero."

Turning around Zero saw Kiba looking at one picture in particular,

It was the picture that Zero took with Irina before he left.

"Oh yeah I took that pic with Irina before I left europe."

Kiba's blue eyes were full of disdain and anger at what Irina was holding.

Kiba pointed to the sword in her hand.

"Zero that object is a holy sword."

Zero's eyes were sparkles.

"Really just like mine?"

Osore then saw Kiba put on a fake smile.

"Don't worry about it Zero."

"Okay."

Later in the evening

Rain had started to pour as Osore had been tailing Kiba for the past hour but he'd lost him.

"Agh. Goddamnit how the hell do I lose one guy?"

"Need help?"

Turning around he saw lily descend down as he wings disappeared.

"You could say that."

Lily smiled as a little bat flew in and landed on her hand and whispered to her.

"Thanks love."

"Follow me."

The two went at a jogging pace when they turned the street corner as they found kiba who was beaten and bloody fighting an exorcists with a glowing sword called excalibur.

Osore ran over to kiba and helped him up.

"Jeez man what happened to you"

Osore asked looking at all the wounds he had. Osore could tell those wounds weren't from any regular sword.

Kiba glared at osore with hate in his eyes.

"It's none of your concern"

He said pushing osore away and walking off.

Osore looked at lily who was simply looking at her boobs

"God damnit lil get serious"

Lily pouted.

"I am serious."

Lily then tackled Osore to the ground as she cried out in pain.

Looking up Osore's eyes widened as he saw the same purple sickle.

He still couldn't sense any magic energy around and this pissed him off.

He looked around and noticed a figure on a rooftop but just as fast as he seen it, it disappeared.

Osore got up and helped lily.

She had the same sickle impaled in her arm but not anything major.

She held her arm in pain and looked at osore.

"So I take it you've made new enemies while I was gone?"

She said wincing as osore took the blade out of her arm

"I didn't do anything"

Osore said not completely suppressing himself.

He couldn't take it anymore once they figured out what was wrong with blondie he wanted answers.

"There's something that sirzechs and his wife didn't tell me."

Osore thought closing his eyes.

"Now they're gonna have to tell me"

Osore healed lily's arm and took her back to his house.

Kiba followed suit as he was injured as well.

Next morning

Osore and Zero had gone to the ORC that morning as Zero was worried sick about lily even though the girl told Zero he'd be fine.

Zero was sitting on one of the couches as Marion and Burent were standing next to him while Le Fay was sitting on his lap.

Rias had been questioning Osore about last night and about Kiba until Sona and Tsubaki entered the room with two females behind her.

Sona adjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Rias these two people from the church want to talk to you."

"Alright please have a seat."

With that sona left leaving the room the atmosphere was now tense as it was the two church girls and Rias's peerage and Zero and Osore.

The girl on the right had blue hair with a streak of green in it. Her eyes were a dark yellow. She wore a white robe over her battle attire.

The girl on the left had light brown hair that was tied into twin tails.

Her eyes were a violet color as she also wore a white robe over her battle attire.

Then to everyone's surprise minus Osore Zero ran and tackled the girl with the light brown twin tails in a loving hug.

"Irina! I missed you!"

Irina blinked a couple times before she smiled and recropiated the hug with equal excitement.

"Zero-kun! I'm happy to see you!"

Osore was inwardly smiling at Issei's flabbergasted reaction at the two of them.

However the girl with blue hair didn't seem as happy.

"Irina you know this person?"

Irina then unintentionally hugged Zero into her chest while talking to her partner.

"Of course Xenovia. Don't you remember he not only save my life but he saved the vacitian as well."

This caused Xenovia's eyes to widen.

"Is this true."

Zero managed to pry himself away from Irina's chest addressing her question.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that my fight got out of hand."

"In any case thank you."

"Your welcome."

Osore rolled his eyes. He was still pissed that some person he didn't even know keep hurting the ones he loved so when he didn't say anything at all this surprised everyone even rias.

Clearing her throat Xenovia spoke again.

"Holy swords were stolen from the church and we came to ask the devils not to get involved in our hunt."

Osore and Zero kept listening as Zero was going in and out of sleep until they heard xenovia and irina insult asia.

"You once glorified the lord but now you have fallen"

Xenovia said to asia. The hate in her eyes was causing asia to tear up.

"N-no its not like that"

Asia started

"Silence!"

Irina said with the same look of hate.

Zero woke out of his sleep eyes deep with rage at what was being said but before could even say anything the same shadow aura that appeared around osore the night before appeared again and the radiating shadows shot towards xenovia. This caught xenovia off guard as she didn't have any time to react.

Lucky for her osore got control of himself when the shadows reached an inch from her face tips sharp as knives.

Zero turned to osore completely surprised

His surprise left him as he faced Irina and Xenovia.

"While you may be my friend I don't appreciate you being mean to Asia and I have an old saying; If someone messes with one of us they mess with all of us."

Zero smirked as he looked back at Osore who also had somewhat of a grin on his face.

"Isn't that right bro?"

The shadows where still an inch from her face but they pulled back and disappeared.

"Yeah that's our ninja way-um i mean brotherly way"

Osore said.

Zero just looked at his brother confused at his reference before he turned back to Xenovia.

"If you two wanna vent your anger on someone then do it on the two of us."

Issei then interjected.

"Zero hold on. I should be the one to stand up for-"

Before he could finish zero gave issei a death glare.

"Sit Down."

He immediately did so without question.

"Yes sir."

Xenovia then stood right in the face of Zero her eyes showing she wasn't backing down.

"Very well if it's a fight you want we will give you it."

Zero just smirked as he smashed his fists together.

Outside the ORC

Their audience was ready as it was going to be a two on two match.

Xenovia and Irina vs Osore and Zero.

Zero stood across from Irina while Osore stood across from Xenovia.

Both girls brought out their holy swords; Xenovia with destruction and Irina with mimic.

Osore looked over to zero who was in a boxers stance jabbing at the air in front of him like was practicing for a boxing match.

Osore smirked and motioned for xenovia to come on.

Xenovia unwrapped the weapon in the cloth.

Upon inspection Osore got a better look at the sword.

It was a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands judging from the way Xenovia's hand was positioned with a cross in the pommel. It had an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade. The blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.

"Nice blade"

Osore said smiling

"Now let you show you mine"

Osore held his hand out in front of him and darkness swirled in front of it.

He closed his fist and the darkness took the shape of his favorite katana only this time it had curved spikes on the backside of the blade and the the blade seemed to be absorbing the light of day.

Zero then saw Irina pull a string of rope off her arm is it formed into a sword as well.

It's appearance was a Katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip making it a two-handed blade.

However Zero saw irina pout a bit.

"Maou Zero-kun I didn't want to fight you but its come to this. Don't worry though I know the lord will set you straight. Amen."

Zero just chuckled.

"It's okay Irina. I know besides I think that you're sweet,charming, and funny. Oh yeah that reminds me I still owe you an Ice cream cone don't I?"

Irina blushed a little at his compliments.

Zero then shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh almost forgot I haven't shown you my 'sword'"

"Black Excalibur!"

[Blade!]

The same black blade appeared in zero's left hand as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Alright here I come Irina!"

Zero rushed her with a flurry of strikes but due to the weight of Irina's blade and her athletic figure she dodged most of the blows with ease.

Zero then jumped over her as he mentally tackled with Bahamoote.

"You ready?"

The black dragon just laughed at his partners eagerness.

[Of course partner.]

"Good counting on you."

Zero then landed on the ground with excalibur still in hand.

"Now! Gaius."

[Short swords]

In a flash of purple light zero's sword was replaced with to medium length back hand swords.

His striking had improved as he was much faster and starting to overwhelm Irina until he turned his attention to Osore and Xenovia.

Xenovia swung her sword at osore aiming for his ribs.

Osore jumped landing on the tip of her blade and balanced himself on one foot and pointed his blade at her. The point of his blade was right underneath her chin. Osore smirked and back flipped of her blade landing 5 feet away

"For a swordsmen you really are slacking"

Osore said getting into stance.

his words seemed to hit a nerve in xenovia's body as she then slammed her sword in the ground as everything started to shake causing Osore to stumble.

Getting up he looked around but couldn't find her until he felt a foreign object nail him in his balls.

He turned around and saw xenovia standing over him.

"You let your guard down."

Osore was still kneeling while holding his balls.

Lilith just pointed at Osore a blank look on her face.

"Osore got his jewels smashed."

Lilith cracked a small smile.

"Funny."

Zero just winced at his brother who was still on his knees.

Osore struggled to his feet.

"Never….. Again"

Osore mumbled .

He was still clenching his blade in his right hand and the blade no longer kept a solid shape. Now it started to look the same way osore's aura looked.

He looked at xenovia and pointed the blade at her and said his favorite command word.

"Buranchi."

As always the blade turned into tendrils and shot towards her.

Xenovia was truthfully skilled she managed to cut the first three in half with no issue but didn't see the last one coming as it nailed her right in the stomach knocking her into the air, but what surprised her was the fact it didn't impale her the impact was more like a punch rather than a stab.

5 feet into the air the tendril disappeared and osore appeared xenovia headed straight for him.

Osores blade wasn't in his hand anymore but he brought his arm back. Just as xenovia was close enough he closelined her straight back to the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing an opening Zero went behind Irina and delivered a full nelson to her which caused her to drop her katana as she was in a bit of pain as zero used his hands to press down on the back of her neck.

Then Osore saw a smile on his brother's face as in an instant he pinned Irina under him as Issei was upset at this as were Le Fay and the others.

Irina thought zero would do something perverted until she started laughing as Zero started to tickle the girl.

"Say I'm the best say it."

Irina was still laughing as tears were forming in her eyes but she was very pertistant and didn't submit.

Irina then grabbed Zero by the back of his head and pushed him into her chest to suffocate him but he was persistent.

Finally Zero's hands stopped moving as Irina moved her arms off of his head Zero had passed out.

Getting up Osore saw her face was flushed and her breathing was a bit heavy.

He turned just as xenovia was about to land a solid blow to his jaw only for his form to turn into that was shadow and she went right through him stumbling in surprise.

Xenovia was confused before Osore's shadows were behind her as he chopped her in the back of the neck as she fell over but was caught mid-free fall.

Xenovia then woke up as she felt cold water on her face.

She looked around before Irina helped her up as she grabbed her excalibur of destruction.

"Osore right? Your not bad but next time you should cover all you 'areas'."

Zero was trying to hold back his laughter until Osore punched him in the side of the head as Zero was sent flying sideways.

"Ow,ow,ow that hurt."

To both brothers surprise kiba walked past both boys and looked at xenovia and irina with the same anger he had the night before.

"I'll be the one to get the holy swords not you"

He told them his voice colder than a winter breeze.

Both brothers were put off by kiba's tone of voice as the blonde knight walked away ignoring everybody else.

Osore then turned towards Zero who had a look of concern on his face.

"Let's go home Zero we'll find him in the morning."

"Okay."

Zero then walked over to Le Fay as the young magician had to talk to him when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

He saw that koneko had been trying to get his attention.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Follow me kay."

The two walked for a while before they found themselves in the clubroom. Osore had followed too see what the sudden movement was about.

Koneko turned to face Osore as the shadow user could tell she had an important question he could see it in her eyes.

"Osore it's about kuroka. She-she hasn't done anything lewd to you has she?"

The shadow user almost face vaulted at her question.

"Where did that come from?"

Koneko turned her head to the left avoiding his gaze.

"Answer my question."

Osore just shook his head.

"What's up koneko you've been a little off since you saw kuroka who is you sister."

Koneko then walked towards the door.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

However before she could leave shadows encased the door and the doorknob.

"Well I want answers."

Koneko sighed as she took a seat and told Osore everything about her master, her sister and what happened after kuroka became drunk on power.

After that two white cat ears were on top of koneko's head and a white cat tail came from under her skirt.

"I knew."

The young nekoshu looked at the shadow user in confusion.

"When kuroka said you were sister I sorta put two and two together and all I have to say is...bullshit."

Koneko looked at him confused by his answer.

"What do you mean?"

Osore shook his head

"All I'm gonna say is this"

Osore said placing his hand atop her head.

"As long as me and zero are around i don't think she'll be worried about power anymore"

He said smiling.

Koneko's two cat ears twitched and her tail swayed a bit before she jumped at the boy and mounted him much to his embarrassment.

"I know you didn't say it directly Osore but I think I got it."

This caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah but I want to know what did my sister say about it."

Then a third voice sounded off from the door as it was Zero with Kuroka who was a kitten on his shoulder.

"I picked up kuroka when she came back from hell and came here. Zero then turned his head to kuroka as she hopped off his shoulder and went back to her normal state.

"Shirone I-. I'm sorry I left you all those years ago I wanted to come back for you I did but I knew I they would probably kill you if I tried. I-I'm sorry I failed you as a big sister."

Koneko then walked up to kuroka as her hair covered her eyes but then koneko hugged kuroka as tight as she could as she was crying a bit.

"Just promise me you won't do it again and that you will be my sister again."

Kuroka smiled as she embraced her little sister.

"Of course."

Both sisters then did something neither boy expected; they both meowed.

""Nya.""

Koneko then turned around and pounced on Osore as she kissed him on his cheek while her cat ears twitched and her tail swayed a bit fast.

"Osore I'm not sitting back anymore okay? I'm staying with you. Nya."

The boy were too surprised to speak he then looked up and saw kuroka as she had a look of sisterly approval on her face.

She then turned towards Osore as she had a deadly serious look on her face.

"I'll make one thing clear to you. If you hurt my little sister; I will come for you."

Koneko then turned to Zero.

"Same thing to you Zero-senpai."

Kuroka then tackled Zero to the ground like koneko had done with Osore.

Both brothers were pinned under the weight of both neko sisters.

Kuroka smiled first.

"You know it's just the four of us in here alone I wouldn't mind a little fun. Nya~"

Koneko turned to her sister embarrassed but she had the same idea.

"Don't be lewd big sis. Nya~"

"Yeaaaaah no"

Both brothers said getting to there feet heading for the door.

Both sisters looked at each other before they laughed to themselves.

Zero and Osore's house

Both brothers came home to lily playing call of duty black ops on a xbox one on a brand new flat screen in their living room.

Osore was baffled at where the xbox and the TV came from.

"Hey lil where'd this stuff come from? Please tell me you didn't rob a store."

Lily just pouted at his accusation.

"Maou Osore how could you think so little of me."

Lily then started to 'cry' tears while Zero was angry at his brother.

"Good job bro you made lily cry."

Zero then went to hug lily as Osore noticed she playfully stuck out her tongue in a cute manner.

Osore rolled his eyes.

Lily chuckled as she let Zero go out of her hug when a bat flew to her ear.

Lily then nodded as the bat then went away as she looked at her friends before both boys had knots on their heads.

"Are you two fucking insane?!"

Zero was rolling in pain while Osore was pissed.

"What's your problem?"

Lily had a small tick mark on her forehead.

"My problem is that two of my friends are getting involved with the church and holy swords."

Osore got up in her face clearly upset.

"How is that my fault?"

Lily whacked him over the head again as the shadow user clutched the top of his head.

"You know damn well why."

She tried to strike him again only for him to grab her arm.

"First stop hitting me. Second relax."

Zero nodded in agreement.

"Aye lilith just fell asleep."

Lily sighed

"Seriously you guys you haven't changed at all, still chasing danger."

Osore rubbed his his head where she had hit him

"Yeah and how about you still hitting us without the full story"

Lily looked down as she had the most adorable pout on her face.

"Maou I'm a bad girl…"

However she then had a smug and sultry grin on her face.

"Since I'm a bad girl why don't my masters punish me~"

Osore chopped her on her head.

"Stop that."

Lily smiled again.

"I miss this when it was the three of us then vali joined us."

Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the exact same picture Osore had in his room.

The three friends smiled at each other before they all went to bed.

Next morning

There was a loud pound at the door waking osore up. Osore opened his door walking past zero's room seeing he was still sleep. He went downstairs to open the front door and when he did he got the biggest surprise of his life. It was rias...and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I-its kiba, -h-he's gone"

She said.

Osore could tell she was holding her emotions in. at first he thought about waking zero but he decided he would do this alone. He wanted to understand kiba….swordsmen to swordsmen

Osore looked Rias in her blue eyes.

"Do you know why Kiba left?"

Rias nodded.

"It has to do with the holy swords."

Osore nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I figured as much based off the way he was acting. Don't worry I'll find him and bring him back after all that's what friends are for."

Osore smiled at her as she smiled back a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you Osore."

The shadow user smiled at the red-haired princess.

City streets

Osore had been wandering around the city trying to find the two people who were hunting the holy swords in the first place; Xenovia and Irina.

He stopped and turned around looking at the street corner.

"Come on out I know your following me."

Coming out of hiding it was Haze and Le Fay.

Le Fay was the first to explain herself.

"Osore-sama I'm sorry it's just that I know Zero-sama would be worried about you so I tagged along."

Osore turned to haze who was smiling.

"I tagged along since I haven't had a good fight in a while."

Looking up Osore then saw a bat then there was a flash as Lily appeared and landed with ease.

"Maou Osore going without me. Meanie."

The shadow user face-palmed.

He looked around and almost face-palmed again as he easily found Xenovia and Irina being church beggars on the street for money.

Osore turned to all his tag alongs.

"Find a hiding spot for now, i don't think they'll like a crowd"

Osore told all of them.

They nodded and ran around the corner disappearing.

Osore sighed shaking his head at the many personalities he had to now deal with. He then walked over to xenovia and irina who didn't notice him at first

"You suck"

Osore said stepping in front of them. His sudden appearance surprised irina but xenovia more.

Before either one of them could retort their stomachs growled loudly making them blush in embarrassment.

There was a food truck across the street from them so osore went over to it and paid for both of them to get a burger, because of zeros eating habits osore always kept money now. Irina took her burger happily but xenovia hesatatied. She took the burger although osore could tell by the look in her eyes she really didn't want his help.

"We don't need your gratitude"

Xenovia said with a serious attitude.

Osore actually felt a little hurt.

"Seriously women what is your issue?"

Osore said.

Xenovia just let out a tch before she munched on the burger while giving Osore the look every now and then.

Once both of them had finished they turned and walked away leaving osore behind. Osore smirked and spiked his magic slightly just enough for lily to feel it and disappeared following them close behind.

Diner

Osore was sitting in a booth across from both holy sword wielders with Lily and the others sitting a few tables away still staying out of sight.

Irina just smiled.

"Thank you for the meal Osore may the lord bless your soul. Amen."

Irina then nudged Xenovia to get a thank you out of her.

"Your gratitude was helpful. Thanks."

Osore just sweat dropped at her thank you as he got right to the point.

"Look I'll just cut right to the chase. I wanna help you guys get your holy swords."

Both girls looked at each other then back at the shadow user.

Xenovia was the first to question him.

"Why the sudden interest in helping us?"

Osore rolled his eyes. From corner of his eye he could she a small bat sitting on table beside him. He then could hear lily giggle.

"I'm a swordsmen, besides you may have holy swords yourselves but you lack real experience"

He told them shrugging.

Osore didn't try to offend xenovia but if he ever met someone with a lot of swordsmen pride it was her.

"So you think we can't handle ourselves huh, is that it?"

She said standing up glaring down at him.

Osore camly shook his head.

"No it's not that but if you come across an enemy of high calibur you're gonna need some backup."

Xenovia sat back down with a huff before she turned towards Irina who nodded in agreement.

"Very well we will allow you to help us hunt the holy swords."

Osore then used his shadow discreetly to give lily and the others the all-clear signal.

Park fountain

Before the party of three could move out they got some extra attention.

"Hey Osore you thought you could sneak off without us huh?"

Turning around Osore saw Issei along with Koneko, Kiba,and Saji.

"How'd you know we'd be here?"

Issei pointed towards Koneko.

"She was listening in on you guys talking and then told me. I'm gonna help kiba too he's my friend as well."

Osore mentally face-palmed remembering that koneko had that cat hearing.

Osore then turned his attention to Saji as the two had met before when he used to get in trouble with the student council.

"So, why are you here."

Saji put his hand into a fist and slammed it over his chest.

"After hearing Kiba's story I'm in too and I don't care what punishment sona gives me."

Osore rolled his eyes in humor before he heard xenovia tell Issei how the white one has risen.

He would worry about that later.

Nightime Old meuseum

The much larger group arrived at the building and were about to enter when Osore held his hand up to stop as he heard voices.

Hiding behind the entrance of the doorway they listened in.

"When will it be ready I grow tired."

"you must have patience I need more time. Holy swords aren't made in a day you know. That being said no else knows more about these swords than I do."

"Perhaps your arrogance outstrips your intellect."

Before Valper could retort a new voice chimed in and it was female.

"Look as long as you keep your end of the deal then we'll keep ours okay? Jedhadia."

Osore froze as his eyes went wide and he clenched his fists in anger.

Seeing this Koneko held him in place.

"Osore-senpai please calm down their almost done."

Osore gritted his teeth in rage but knew that Koneko had a point.

"Very well Hazel. I've already sent one of my soldiers to you. Do not disappoint me fallen."

A black mist like portal a figure appeared.

He stood at 5'5'' with short black hair.

He wore black and red battle armor with a dark bodysuit underneath as well as matching color combat boots.

However what stood out was the mask on his face as it was black in color with a purple ring that made a half circle on the front of the mask. In the middle of the mask was blue gem with the symbol of the dark kingdom.

Oh man osore pissed. He was really hoping that that guy would just leave so he could get his darkside of his back.

All he could hear in his head was another voice screaming at him.

"There he is!"

It was screaming

"Now make him pay!"

The masked warrior turned towards the entrance as opened his palm as he fired multiple dark red blasts at the entrance.

Osore's eyes widened as he yelled at everyone else.

"Scatter!"

Everyone moved out of the way as a explosion ensued.

While the dust was settling Osore only had a moment to blink before a knee slammed into his gut.

Sending him back a bit he looked up to see the masked warrior that Jedahdia sent as the warrior picked him by his shirt collar only to be kicked in the side of the head letting the shadow user go.

Osore saw koneko stood next to him in a combat stance.

The masked warrior rushed the duo as koneko engaged him in close combat but she was getting overwhelmed.

Dodging her right hook the masked warrior grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground over and over as a large crater was formed from the multiple impacts.

He shot multiple magic blasts at her as she cried out in pain until a blue dome was around her.

Osore turned around and saw that Lily,Le Fay and Haze arrived.

"Osore-sama sorry we're late."

The young pendragon bowed as an apology.

Xenovia and Kiba were having their hands full with freed and his holy sword while Issei,Saji,and Irina were dealing with the fallen angel Hazel who had eight wings close to 10 actually.

Osore couldn't hold it any longer. His dark side overtook him and his eyes turned red and darkness engulfed his entire body.

The masked warrior turned around and saw Osore become engulfed in the shadows.

In an instant the masked warrior teleported away while freed and valper disappeared via a flash pellet and Hazel flew off into the night sky. But before hazel could get too far darkness wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back down with a loud crash. As hazel was regaining her vision all she could she was living shadow with red eyes right in front of her.

Osore than spoke in a voice that everyone knew for a fact wasn't his.

"Going somewhere i think not, spill everything you know or all your ever remember is darkness."

To the surprise of Osore there was no fear in hazel's eyes.

"Fine if you do something for me."

"What's that?"

Hazel smirked.

"You let me kiss a boy I've had my eye on."

Osore was mentally confused but figured if it was the only way to get the info he just nodded.

Smiling at his answer Hazel turned towards Kiba and before the boy could move the fallen angel pounced on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and planted a firm passionate kiss on his lips surprising everyone.

After a solid minute Hazel stopped the kiss as a thin string of saliva was in between their lips.

She dismounted kiba's waist as the young knight had a flushed face as he felt his own heart beat increase and his breathing was a bit heavy.

Issei and Saji were jealous of Kiba while Le Fay had turned her head a shy and embarrassed look on her face.

The sudden surprised shocked osore back to his senses. As the shadows around him disappeared

"That has to be the nastiest thing I've seen all day"

He said shaking his head.

"But anyway tell me what you know now, you got your kiss"

Hazel pouted.

"Well aren't you a grumpy one."

Osore was about 5 seconds from losing his cool again before lily grabbed his arm.

"Osore. Relax."

The shadow user took a deep breath before facing Hazel again.

"I'll tell you this much. Pops is planning something big and he needs that Jedahdia guy to help him but I know that Jedahdia won't help dad."

Hazel cutely pouted as she crossed her arms.

Issei turned towards kiba who was still trying to recover from having his first kiss stolen.

"Hey, Kiba you okay? Your looking pretty stiff."

Hazel then got up and bent over just enough giving kiba a good enough look at her chest since her attire was a low cut top and some shorts.

"If your stiff knight-san maybe I can help with that~"

Osore snapped his fingers and she was wrapped in darkness.

"Thanks for the info you can leave now."

On his last word the darkness swallowed her whole and disappeared.

Lily looked quite horrified as she never saw osore become so mean. I mean she knew he was mean sometimes but this took the cake.

Osore looked around and saw that Irina and Xenovia were long gone most likely going after Valper and the exorcist freed.

Osore's eyes were full of determination as he used his shadows to slip into the darkness and vanish trying to follow a lead to this whole holy sword mess.

Lily, Le Fay, and Haze followed him as Lily was able to track him unfortunately that left Issei,Saji,and Koneko to deal with the punishment of magic spankings from their masters.

Osore appeared out of a shadow in an alley still upset.

"Dammit i lost them"

He said stomping his foot.

Lily descended down next to him.

"My babies say that they're over there."

She told him pointing past a group of buildings to a forest.

"A forest, why is it always a forest?"

Osore groaned as he ran to there aid.

Forest

Osore who was now tired from running started to walk now as he was trying to sense his surroundings.

Lily had been walking next to him as well.

"Have you been putting on weight?"

Osore glared at her.

"Oops sorry bad time."

She said playfully.

However she moved in front of him as she quickly put up a red magic circle that had a little bat symbol in the middle blocking a large yellow light spear.

Both teens then heard clapping and looked up finding the source.

Above them was a young man with long black hair and red eyes, he also had pointy ears.

He wore a black robe with detailed accessories and on his back were 10 black feathery wings.

"Bravo to block my light spear with such skill but I shouldn't be surprised after all I am speaking to the half daughter of vampire Karnela."

His red eyes then darted to Osore.

"What a treat this is. The exiled prince of the Dark Realm himself, but someone's missing. Ah yes the son of ophis I mean if I'm going to start a war I should bring him into the mix as well."

Then a spear shot fast at the man above only for him to dodge it as the spear came back to lily's hand as it turned back into a bat.

Her eyes had rage in them as her fangs were showing.

"If you lay a hand on Zero I will waste you."

Osore never heard her get this serious before. Her eyes were full of hate for the first time in osores life but osore didn't care he was with her.

"Agreed"

Osore said crossing his arms.

The fallen angel flashed the two of them a sinister smile.

"Oh pardon my rudeness you may call me kokabiel."

Then both teens turned around to see Rias and her group along with Sona and Tsubaki.

Kokabiel's face then morphed into a psychotic grin.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, we have a full set here"

She laughed wildly

Osore and lily both turned to rias

"We don't need help ya know"

They said in unison. This caused them to both look at each other which caused them to both smile.

Rias smirked slightly

"Just take the help and don't fight your gonna need all your strength"

Rias told them

Osore and lily honestly didn't wanna leave it up to them but then they remembered about the other two they came to look for.

"Fine, come on lil"

Osore said turning grabbing her arm and disappearing.

Osore and Zero's house

Zero had been up for a while since Osore hadn't gotten him up this morning letting him sleep in.

"Wow that was the best sleep I've had in awhile."

His joy wasn't there long before his head started pinging.

Zero held his head in pain

"Ow ow ow ow, what is that"

Then he started to hear a voice in his head. It was faint but he heard it

"Zero this is lily if you can her me come to the forest just east of town but be careful"

Zero smiled.

"Alright I'm on my way."

With that Zero ran out of the house and towards the forest with Lilith following him.

"When you wake up sis?"

"Before you did."

Zero looked at his sister with deadpan eyes.

"Oh okay."

With that both siblings ran towards the forest as fast as they could.

Kuho Academy

Osore and Lily arrived at the academy via Osore's shadows as a barrier appeared over the school.

Looking up both teens saw sona and her peerage putting up the barrier over the school as Rias and the others just arrived.

"They're aren't playing around huh lil"

Osore said.

Lily just laughed.

"Looks like it."

Osore turned to sona who appeared next to him

"Alright mind explaining what's really going on"

Osore said crossing his arms.

Rias then walked up to osore bringing him up to speed.

"Kokabiel plans to start another war by trying to kill me and sona. He's going to use the holy swords to do it as well."

Then the appearance of a magic circle got everyone's attention as stepping out of the circle was Zero,Lilith,Karlamine,Xulean,and Shine.

Zero smiled.

"Hey bro sorry we're late I told Marion and Burent to watch the house while we came here."

Then Kokabiel appeared in the air sitting in a throne with a smile on his face.

"Well my luck keeps getting better ophis's son is here too. Tell me young dragon if I kill you will mommy come running."

Zero didn't say a word as he brought out balance breaker as Kokabiel got out of his chair and spread his wings but Osore got in front of Zero.

"Let me have this one alright."

Zero nodded as he went to the others as Kokabiel was summoning a couple cerberus's to do battle.

Kokabiel smiled as he brought out a large yellow light spear.

"I always wanted to fight Klarion but fighting you his spawn will be the next best thing."

His voice was starting to irk osore.

"Man you side arc villains talk to much"

Everyone was confused about what osore meant by the word arc considering they didn't seen an arc anywhere.

Kokabiel raised his eyebrow in confusion while Lily was holding in a snicker before looking up at her childhood friend

"Oy,Osore if you're done trying to be fourth wall breaker you've got a fight to start."

Osore sighed

"Fine, fine"

He sank through his shadow and appeared outside the barrier and walked closer to kokabiel. As he did shadows slowly wrapped around him and this time his eyes didn't turn red.

Once he was 5 feet away he crossed his arms and eyed kokabiel down

"Alright this exiled prince is about to kick your fallen ass!"

Kokabiel just sat back in his chair.

"Well let's see if you can back that up"

The fallen angel threw a yellow light spear at Osore as the shadow user dodged it and appeared behind him as he went for a slash with his shadow katana but Kokabiel saw it coming as he countered it by grabbing osore by the face and throwing him toward the ground as he threw one light spear then flew faster than Osore could react as he threw another one behind the boy as there was a collision and a flash of light.

Smiling at his handiwork he was about to descend for a damage assessment when he was stopped by a lightning attack from akeno.

"I see could it be that she who possess the power of baraqiel is trying to fight me?"

Hearing this Akeno's magenta eyes widened in fury.

"Don't speak his name. I am nothing like that creature!"

Hearing this osore shot from the dust in the air now hitting two back flips and landing on the ground. He rubbed his head and cracked his shoulders knuckled and neck.

"Heh, ok your pretty good on reaction speed"

Osore complimented giving him the thumbs up

"So akeno dear you wouldn't mind backing me up slightly would you"

He said giving her a child like grin.

Akeno was clearly annoyed but she couldn't be mad at him

"Yeah yeah fine just don't die"

She said looking away

Osore laughed

"Yeah love you to"

Osore closed his eyes and listened in his mind. Of course in the darkest part of his mind he still heard his other half only this time instead of arguing with osore they seemed to come to an agreement.

Once osore opened his eyes they where purple and he spoke in an double tone voice one being his own and the other being older and much darker.

"I osore prince of the dark realm will defeat you here and even bring peace back to my realm"

He said as darkness formed around his feet and shot towards kokabiel. Kokabiels chair moved to dodge it but some of the darkness grazed his arm still.

"What?! He got faster"

He looked down to where osore was but he wasn't there anymore.

Osre's foot then connected with the front of his face knocking him out of his chair and sending him towards the ground but kokabiel summoned his wings and took flight before he hit the ground.

He had a smile on his face as he clapped his hands in approval.

"Truly wonderful but your starting to bore me. Therefore I think I'll spice up the battle a bit if you don't mind."

Kokabiel created several light spears as he aimed then at Irina as she arrived to the battlefield with Xenovia and Kiba as they had dealt with freed and his fused holy sword. Well kiba and xenovia did.

"Do it"

Osore shrugged.

The light spears were about to hit Irina until Zero pushed the girl out of the way and got impaled like a pincushion which caused a silence to usher over the battlefield.

Lily didn't want to believe it but in front of her was one of her friends lying in a pool of his own blood.

Lilith,Le Fay,and Shine were staring in horror.

Then to everyone's surprise and Kokabiels excitement the barrier shattered as Ophis descended as she stared at her son then back at Kokabiel as for once in her existence she felt something bursting forth; pure rage as she shouted surprising the shadow user.

"MY BABY BOY!"

Ophis's rage filled eyes stared at Kokabiel and osore as both men felt her immense magic pressure as did everyone else as they were in fear.

"I thought i told you not to let him get impaled again"

She said looking dead at osore.

However before the dragon of infinity could get her vengeance a white and blue dragon armor burst in tearing off the fallen angels wings.

Kokabiel cried in pain as he fell on the ground with some blood pouring from his wounds.

"I-If I die I'll leave you with this… during our war not only did the devil king die but god died as well. Hahaha! Ahahaha!"

This left everyone in surprise as Asia and Irina fainted while Xenovia was in denial.

The person in the white and blue armor turned towards Ophis.

"I know you want vengeance Ophis."

Ophis looked down at the ten-winged fallen angel rage still in her eyes.

"I will make you know suffering once your imprisoned but I have more important things to attend to."

She turned to Osore as the shadow user was experiencing pain as Ophis was trapping him in a magic circle torture box before she released him.

"If you let this happen again… I will kill you regardless if Zero is present or not."

Osore was breathing heavy

"Great now if your done having you oh my baby moment take a look at zero"

He said pointing at him.

Ophis looked down and to her surprise seen his wounds healing on their own. His eyes shot open and he had his favorite smile on his face

"Ha! Gotcha mom hahahahaha"

Zero rubbed his head as he got up and saw most people had tears that were drying.

"What happened?"

Then before Zero could blink Ophis rushed her son and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Zero don't scare your mother like that."

Osore was surprised as he had seen Ophis show emotion twice today.

"Okay mom."

Then Le Fay,Shine,and Lilith even Lily hugged Zero.

"Guys I can't breathe."

Osore looked up to the guy who just so happened to save the day and that person just so happened to be the finally member of his childhood friends…..vail at least he thought so.

[Are you going to keep ignoring me Albion?]

Osore turned as he heard Issei's gauntlet speak as the blue gem in the white armor responded as well.

[It has been a while hasn't it Ddraig our battle draws close.]

Then a booming laugh was heard from Zero's gem.

[It has been some time since I heard the two of you bicker. Ddraig, Albion.]

Albion responded to bahamoote's words.

[I'm surprised to see you here gladiator. You were supposed to be sealed if I'm not mistaken.]

Ddraig chimed in with the white dragon.

[I agree with Albion how did you undo the seal?]

Bahamoote just sighed.

[For another time besides don't you and your host have somewhere to be vanishing dragon?]

With that the conversation between the three dragons ended as Albion and his host in the armor took off into the night.

Zero only raised his arm with a smile on his face as he laid down as Lilith layed next to her brother.

"Alright guys we did it. Oh boy I'm tired but who wants sandwiches?"

Lily immediately slugged the young dragon over the head.

"You almost died and you want to eat sandwiches?"

Zero just nodded while Lily face palmed at him.

"Honestly Zero I'm worried that you think more with your stomach."

Osore's shadows went away and he fell to one knee.

Ophis really wasn't playing around, just with that small box trick she had him feeling like he was about to pass out. His vision was starting go blurry and before he knew he was face down on the ground eyes closed and body completely still.

Akeno,Koneko,,Karlamine,Xuelan, and Haze quick rushed over to Osore who was on the ground.

Lilith walked over to Osore as she looked down at the shadow user.

"He's tired and he used up some magic against kokabiel."

Rias nodded but was still on edge at the presence of Ophis.

The dragon of infinity turned to the ruin-haired princess.

"You plan to destroy me gremory? If you do you'll die."

Kiba and Issei stood in front of rias ready to defend her.

Although he was passed out his subconscious must have been responding because osore's shadow rose and and just shook its head at issei and kiba and disappeared before they stood down.

"No i don't want to destroy you, i just really would have haten to lose zero"

Rias said.

Lilith smiled.

"Mommy everyone loves zero"

She declared pumping her hands into the air.

Seeing lilith so happy calmed ophis

"Well then i guess i'll take my leave"

And with that ophis disappeared.

Now everyone turned to kokabiel who was laying in a bloody heap barely moving and then to osore who now had darkness beneath him trying to pull him in, which would have been regular for him but the darkness wasn't giving off the same aura as always.

However Kokabiel then disappeared through a magic circle but Osore got a good look at the circle's symbol before it vanished; it was the symbol of the dark realm the same one on the mask.

Before he could sink entirely into the darkness akeno pulled him from and rested him in her arms and gave him a long well awaited kiss.

Le Fay covered her eyes as she blushed a bit.

Rias just smiled at her friend while Koneko gave a thumbs up of approval.

Even Issei had a small smirk on his face at the scene.

Even lilith was happy.

"Big bro big brother osore finally did it."

Zero smiled.

"Yes he did Lilith. Yes he did."

Orc room later that day

Osore had finally relaxed and he had a smug smile on his face after akeno kissed him but he now had a name and a voice to identify his father's killer.

Kiba had said he was sorry to rias for being such a dick to everyone so all wells end wells.

Dark Dimension Jedahdia's castle

The now acting lord of the dark dimension now renamed the dark kingdom was home to Jedahdia Doma and his associates.

In his hand was a swirling orb made out of purple blood as he looked into it but his main focus was on Zero and Osore.

He smiled as his red eyes peered into the sphere.

"Soon this realm shall rise but first I must obtain the puzzle's final piece."


	14. Parents Day

Kuho Academy entrance

Osore was walking into Kuho looking happier than he had ever been but that came to a halt when he saw Issei almost getting into a fight with a guy about his age with dark silver hair and light blue eyes.

He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

The young man looked at Osore as he diverted his attention away from Issei.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see you again. Zero's not around pity I always thought that the dragon followed the shadows."

Osore blinked a couple times before he flashed back to the photo and then it clicked.

"Vali?"

The young man just nodded as Osore felt himself smile on the inside.

Vali just smiled back.

"Your magic has grown then again so has Zero's even Lily."

Osore shrugged.

"Eh their power increased and the amount of ways they can annoy me to"

Osore said.

Vail smirked and laughed

"I would hope so staying the same sounds pretty lame."

Then Vali felt a pair of breasts hug him from behind as Osore was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Vali! Oh I missed you alot. Maou your a meanie just like Osore you didn't even tell me you were in town."

Lily did a cute pout again as her cheeks were puffed out and her arms her crossed under her chest.

Osore face palmed

Vail descended with lily on his back her arms wrapped around his neck and gave them both a big hug but this seemed to irk the hell out of issei.

"Dude how can you be so chill with this guy? He's working with the fallen angels remember?"

Turning around Osore and Lily saw Kiba and Xenovia armed and ready. Osore had surmised that after the whole god being dead ordeal she must have joined up with rias.

Lily immediately protested.

"So what he's still our friend. Besides you don't know the first thing about him."

Osore shook his head and sighed.

"Your not helping lil"

Lily just pouted before she stopped hugging Vali.

Vali just sighed before he walked away but Osore saw Rias was holding Issei's hand tight.

Osore put his hood up

"This just got a lot more complicated hasn't it dad?"

He thought.

His dad appeared next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Yes, yes indeed"

Then osore felt someone pat him on the back making him jump so hard that it knocked the hood right of his head making his dad disappear before he could ask him the question that was troubling him.

Turning around the teen saw that it was just Akeno who had a smile on her face.

"You alright? You look nervous."

Osore smiled. Every since he gotten that kiss from akeno he felt like some of the weight on his shoulders was finally lifted.

"Yeah im fine just thinking"

Akeno cutely placed her finger on her face

"Oh really about what?~"

Osore looked at her then off into the sky.

"Personal stuff."

Akeno still had a smile on her face as Osore noticed her magenta eyes lighting up which he thought was cute.  
"It's parents day today."

Osore face-palmed as he had almost forgotten.

He looked to his left and saw Rias being embarrassed from her brother arriving.

"My,My you two seem closer than before."

"Yes they do."

Turning around both teens were greeted with the sight of Osore's mom who had a smile and a camera. To her right was Ophis who had changed her appearance to that of an adult women.

Osore walked over to his mom

"I'm glad your alive"

He said happily hugging his mom.

His mom returned the hug with an equal amount of joy until Osore saw his mom had a sad look on her face.

"About your father… I-I'm sorry."

Osore saw she was getting close to tears obviously she was more deveasted than he was, which only caused him to tighten the hug around her.

"It's alright mom besides he said he loves you."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled

"H-how do you know"

Osore had his hood up and was smiling.

"I don't know how to explain it but just know he's watching over us."

Osore then turned his head to ophis a bit confused.

"That being said, I'm surprised to see you here Ophis."

Ophis must have still been pissed at him because all she did was glare at him and then turn away.

Osore winced.

Ophis stopped glaring at him when Zero gave his mom a hug from the back.

"Mom I'm glad you came."

Ophis smiled at Zero as she hugged him.

"I'm glad your alive."

"Well I am your baby boy."

Ophis turned her head to the side as her grey eyes looked at him confused.

"You heard that?"

Zero nodded.

"Its okay mom. I love you too."

Lilith on the other hand had something she just couldn't let go of.

She stomped her foot with a cute pout on her face.

"If someone doesn't tell me why vail was here so help me!"

Zero then handed his little sister a lollipop and her temper was stopped.

"Better sis."

"Better Oni-chan."

Both siblings smiled at each other as they turned to ophis and gave her a hug.

Osore then heard akeno whisper in his ear.

"They look like a real family don't they Osore?"

"As real as infinity"

Akeno smiled at his pun before they went in the school for parents day.

Osore put his hood up taking advantage of everyone showing their parents around to talk to his dad in private. Osore turned a corner dipping off from the others as his father appeared next to him

"You've been stressed lately"

His father told him.

"I can sense you becoming somewhat unstable".

Osore just sighed as he rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Well what would you expect when this jedahdia keeps trying to murder my friends and family."

Klarion had a look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

With that klarion lifted the hood off of Osore's head.

Osore punched the wall.

"Why does everyone keep hiding something from me?"

Osore then heard footsteps behind him which caused him to turn around and see Le-fay.

"Osore-sama are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know anymore Le-fay"

Le-fay looked at him confused.

"We should hurry. Class will start soon."

Osore turned and sighed.

"Alright lead the way."

Le-fay beamed as she lead Osore to class.

Room 2-B

Osore couldn't help but laugh at Rias's situation.

During class SirZechs kept taking pictures of her telling her to smile which only made her blush in embarrassment.

When he turned to his left he saw Ophis was giving Zero a thumb up every once in a while as Zero just smiled back.

However he was about to get the same treatment that Rias was getting.

"Osore smile honey."

The shadow user blushed.

"Mom."

"Oh don't be like that. Just give me a smile."

Akeno walked over and stretched out his cheeks

"You heard your mom smile" ~

Osore sweat dropped as his mother snapped the picture.

He turned to his left only to see Zero laughing at him a bit.

"Hehehe. Priceless."

Osore flicked his wrist as a unseen shadow smacked Zero in his nose causing him to recoil and fall backwards except lilith caught him.

The little dragon stared at Osore with another cute pout before Lilith stared at him with her cute gray eyes.

"Not nice Osore."

This left the shadow user flabbergasted at how it was his fault.

Osore sighed.

"When will this day be over?"

However his attention was diverted when he saw Issei's perfect,perverted clay sculpture of Rias's naked body which caused him to face palm.

Then the attention was drawn away again as Zero had done the same thing except his clay sculpture was a perfect model of Lily,Vali, Osore,and himself.

Behind Lily was a raven while behind Vali was Albion, Osore had an algomy of shadows behind him and Zero had his mom behind him.

Osore was left in awe at his brothers clay sculpture as he figured that Zero had used his magic by accident.

"Hey Osore what do you think?"

He smiled at his brother showing him the sculpture.

" i think…."

Osore started.

"That i need to eat something"

He finished holding his stomach..

Zero's stomach grumbled as well.

"Yeah I could eat."

Osore gave his brother a deadpanned look.

"When are you not hungry?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders before Osore remembered something.

"Grab your lunch then meet me in the clubroom."

Zero gave a salute.

"Yes sir."

Zero the bolted off to the cafeteria as Osore just rolled his eyes.

ORC Meeting Room

Zero stumbled through the door almost dropping his lunch case breathing hard. Osore who was sitting on the couch just smirked.

On regular terms no one besides the orc were ever allowed in this room but since osore and zero had helped them so much rias considered them a part of the club. Zero took a sit next to osore smiling extra hard.

"So bro what's up?"

He said opening his lunch case pulling out 4 to 5 sandwiches.

Osore who really wasn't hungry just kicked his feet up.

"I wanted to know your opinion on something"

Osore said closing his eyes

Zero eyes lit up.

"Ouuuuuuuuuu"

Osore rolled his eyes

"I believe the new leader of the dark realm fought my father for the throne and upon victory exiled him"

Osore's eyes changed to royal purple

"And now is trying to kill me because i am the rightful owner of that throne.

Zero stroked his chin in thought before he got an idea.

"I got an Idea Osore. What if you fight everybody else and try to see if you can step up to this new dark realm leader guy."

Osore thought long and hard

"I mean if i can't even beat rias you and her pieces i know for a fact i can't beat him."

Zero smirked

"Alright i'll go get everyone together."

And with that he inhaled his meal and ran out the door

Training field

"Are you fucking insane?!"

Akeno and lily cried at the same time.

Osore turned to akeno

"Well maybe just a little but that's why you love me"

Akeno blushed and rias stepped forward

"So osore you sure you wanna go through with this"

It was still parents day and everyone was outside as everyone wanted to see how this would go down.

Zero patted her on the back.

"of course he is he wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't"

Rias smiled

"Alright"

Osore walked onto the field eyes closed and took a deep breath

"Alright bring it"

he said opening his eyes.

Koneko dashed forward and spinned aiming for a roundhouse kick but osore blocked with the back of his left hand easily. He grabbed her leg and tossed her into kiba who was coming at him from behind. They both fell to the ground with a crash but the assault wasn't over yet.

Xenovia slashed at him from his blind spot. She would have gotten him to if his shadow didn't rise and grab the blade.

Xenovia jumped back just as lighting struck the ground.

Akeno floated down to the ground

"Come on dear i know that didn't hurt"~

As the dust cleared everyone seen two arms of darkness shielding him.

Osore smiled

"this is fun i haven't even summoned my sword yet"

Zero appeared above him two purple daggers in hand and slashed down with so much force it left a dent in the ground.

Osore had caught the blades with his hands but not his bear hands though. he had engulfed his palms in darkness. Zero flipped backwards as everyone appeared around osore.

Koneko cracked her knuckles

"No more warm ups"

Kiba dashed quicker than osore could see and landed a solid knee to his stomach sending him back. Osore managed to flip back onto his feet but zero meant him with an impressive volley of strikes all osore could do was dodge.

In the corner of osore's eye he seen a crismon flash. He leaned back just as a crimson energy blast shot between him and zero.

"Rias sure is fast"

Osore thought

Before zero could start up again osore kneed him in the chin and flipped backwards sword appearing in hand.

"Alright let's turn up the heat a little"

Akeno floated down 10 feet away from him lighting crackling around her body

Both of them smirked and osore dashed towards her

Xenovia tried to stop him with a huge arc swing from her blade but osore flipped over her.

Koneko was coming for him with him still in the air, aiming for a well aimed strike between the eyes but he blocked with the flat of his blade.

Koneko smirked as osore was rocked by two hard fist from issei and zero and sent crashing to the ground.

Both boys high fived and smiled but were utterly confused when they were chopped on the head and fell to one knee.

Zero didn't stay confused for long

"Just like you big bro"

Osore smirked

"Yeah and that's only round one."

Rias wiped her forehead.

"Of course for you that was only round one"

Osore then cracked his neck then knuckles as dark shadows began to surround him.

"Alright let's start the second round."

In his left hand he formed a shadow katana the same as when he fought xenovia.

Kiba dashed up faster than he could see but he was ready this time. Kiba appeared behind him trying to jab him the the back but a wall of darkness rose parrying and knocking him back. Zero was about to rush him again but before he could osore threw his blade square at him. Zero had to stop and tilted his head to doge but once the blade went besides his face it disappeared.

Zero looked at where osore was before and seen he was gone.

He looked around and found him in heated hand to hand combat with koneko in mid-air.

"Hey no fair"

Zero called

Osore dodged a kick from koneko and smiled

Koneko was smiling to.

"So osore how long did it take"

She kicked upwards and osore leaned back dodging and flipping landing on the ground. once koneko landed as well she started a volley of strikes only for osore to block them all. Once she stopped osore responded

"How long did what take"

He turned around blade appearing in hand blocking xenovia's vertical strike pushing her back. He jumped cape disappearing as akeno shot three bolts of lighting at him only for him to block them with his sword and land 10 feet away from her.

She cutely put her finger on her cheek

"I think she means how long did it take for you to get this strong"~

Osore was confused

Akeno sighed.

"Look you haven't even used your cloak yet."

Osore thought about it.

"Yeah I see your point."

Zero just laughed at the truth to akeno's statement.

"You're getting sloppy big bro."

Zero kept his smug smile at Osore.

Osore didn't even notice that rias had fired an energy blast at him from behind.

He didn't have time to react

"Shit!"

There was big boom and then smoke went into the air

Everyone stood next to rias as the smoke cleared.

To everyone's surprise when the smoke cleared osores spell book had appeared shielding him forming a black force field around him.

"No way"

Zero said in disbelief

Honestly osore was just as surprised as everyone else.

The book pages began to flip by themselves however they stopped turning as a stream of darkness burst out from the book as the shadows began to morph and take shape.

Wings began to burst from the back as two horns came from the top of its head as razor sharp claws and talons formed.

When the swirl of darkness died down standing before them was a 7 foot black gargoyle.

The gargoyle let out roar which caused everyone to cover their ears.

In an instant it became a shadow as it rushed Koneko surprising the girl as it grabbed her by the side of her head slamming it into the ground and dragging her across the dirt by her head and tossing her into rias and akeno who both crashed to the ground as the creature disappeared. Akeno and rias got up but koneko was out for the rest of the fight.

Rias wa surprised by this.

"A simple shadow was able to take out my rook"

The gargoyle appeared and turned around towards Rias its red eyes full of anger at being called a 'simple shadow' as it let out a loud screech as it rushed rias using its wings to glide over the terrain.

As it closed the gap to the red-haired devil it reared its claw to strike however a klang was heard as its claw had struck Issei's boosted gear gauntlet.

"Don't touch Rias you winged bastard!"

The gargoyle shrieked as its tail came out of nowhere and stabbed issei in the gut as the pawn coughed up blood before the tail wrapped around his waist as it lifted him up and slammed him around before throwing him into the side of the building.

"Issei!"

Rias ran to her pawn before the beast cut her off but before it could strike it was restrained by dark chains and pulled back into the book.

Osore was breathing hard

"Holy shit, what was that?"

Nobody was sure of how to answer the shadow user.

Lily spoke up first.

"Could you always summon something like that before Osore?"

Osore caught his breath

"Um no."

All the parents were surprised as well. Sirzech was rubbing his chin

"Well that was quite the battle"

Zero turned around surprised.

"How long were you all standing there?"

Osore's mom had a smile on her face.

"Long enough."

Osore walked over to issei who was on the ground still bleeding from the hole in his gut.

Before he could even try to heal him le-fay beat him to it.

"Hold on Issei-sama."

Asia even joined in to heal Issei as both blondes while healing the pawn smiled at one another.

Issei got up looking down at his gut before looking at Asia and Le-Fay.

"Thanks Asia you too Le-fay."

Asia blushed from the praise while Le-Fay simply tipped her hat up and smiled.

"N-No problem Issei."

"Anytime Issei-sama."

Rias looked at osore

"Well i think everyone would like to know the answer to koneko's question."

Everyone smiled

"So how long did it take?"

Osore sighed

"You know honestly its not that i've gotten stronger i've just been around you all long enough to know your fighting styles"

Sirzech smirked at the boys clever lie

"I wouldn't down play yourself you've fought against many powerful beings"

He told him placing his hand on his little sisters shoulder.

He smiled at his sister which caused ris to blush

"I would say having osore and zero as a part of your peerage was smart choice"

Rias was a little surprised

"You mean its ok for them to be a part of my peerage without having to be pieces"

Zero just rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe I don't know Rias. I like being me and being a devil would change that."

Osore laughed

"She said without lil bro"

Zero just stared at his brother with blank eyes before it came to him.

"Ohh. okay."

Zero just smiled.

With that SirZechs along with Grayfia went to the old school building for the peace conference.

Inside osore lily and zero were all surprised at who was there. There was of course sirzech but the leader of the fallen angels and to top it off one of most known angels..michael and standing by his side was Irina however when Xenovia said hi to her she simply turned her head until her eyes landed on Zero as he waved to her which caused her to get a blush on her face as she turned her head.

Osore then turned his head and saw sona and tsubaki standing behind a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and pink eyes. She had a child like body albiet with large breasts.

Her attire consisted of a green business top and a black skirt on the bottom to match the serious nature of this meeting.

Zero noticed that Issei kept glancing at Vali as the young man kept his cool.

Zero then felt Le-Fay grab his hand in worry.

"The combined magical power in the air is super dense"

Zero's attention was diverted to the person next to michael but across from SirZechs.

He was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

He wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide,open high-collar that opened up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

"So you're Ophis's little bundle of joy?"

Zero nodded.

Lilith got in front of her big brother.

"Who're you?"

Before he could answer Rias beat him to it.

"Azazel. Governor of the fallen angels and Grigori."

Osore looked at him and smirked

"You know i had to kill one of YOUR spoiled brats right"

He told him.

Azazel laid back in the chair a bit.

"I never gave kokabiel the order to attack and besides he wouldn't have destroyed the entire town knowing I was in it."

Lilith then raised her hand like she was in school asking a question.

"Then how'd you know what he was doing?"

At this Azazel smirked.

"Someone you know well someone the knight of Rias gremory knows."

At this Kiba started to go pale before a familiar female figure tackled the poor knight into a hug smothering him in her chest.

"Oh I missed you Kiba."

Osore groaned

"Oh god i thought i got rid of her."

Osore then noticed out of the corner of his eye Tsubaki's right eye was twitching a bit and she had one of her hands clenched.

Getting a better look at the girl who was smothering Kiba her hair was a light shade of brown but a tad darker than Irina's that stopped at the middle of her back but she tied it into a ponytail. Her eyes were a shade of green.

She wore simple low cut shirt with the words ; Bad Girl on the front.

Matching her shirt he wore shorts and simple tennis shoes which made her look like a cute teenage girl.

Osore walked over to his lover and squeezed her arm.

"I'm seeing some bad history between you two."

Osore could see some hatred in Akeno's magenta eyes.

He followed her line of sight and saw the stare of hatred mainly at Azazel.

Something told osore he would get his answer, all he had to do was pay attention when everyone started speaking.

Zero's attention was diverted when michael talked to the boy.

"Zero I would like to quick take the chance to thank you."

This left zero confused.

"Thank me for what sir? I didn't do anything special."

The leader of heaven simply shook his head at Zero's statement.

"That is simply not true. Not only did you save the vacitian but you also saved Irina's life and for that I thank you."

Zero just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww. It wasn't anything too special really but I appreciate the thanks Lord Michael sir."

Sirzech cleared his throat

"Alright i'd like to get to the task at the hand"

He said taking a seat at a huge round table as everyone else followed suit all except osore,zero,vali,lily, rias and the ORC Sona and Tsubaki and Grayfia.

Osore stood back while everyone else sat around the table as Zero and Lily simply stood with Osore in the back watching the meeting go down. Lily seemed to sense osore's under line emotions she nudged his rib cage a little harder than expected.

"Ow what the hell"

Osore said rubbing his ribs

Lily looked at him and scowled him

"If you want your true answer you better go ask now"

Even zero had nodded to this statement.

"She's not wrong bro."

Osore then took a deep breath before he got everyone's attention.

"Look I have a question and its mainly at you SirZechs."

However before the devil king could answer Azazel beat him too it.

"Osore. You wanna know why your daddy Klarion got exiled in the first place don't you?"

Osore looked at him at first a little pissed because he heard the complete boredom in his voice but then slowly began to calm himself.

"Yeah sure, and on top of that why you all never told me sooner"

This left everyone in the room rather quite.

However that quite was broken as an explosion happened outside followed by a flash of purple light when the light died down almost everyone was frozen.

Zero looked around in confusion as almost everyone was frozen Le Fay,Akeno,and almost everyone else was frozen in time.

"Uh what's going on and why is almost everyone frozen hell even Lily's not moving."

Rias could only surmise to everyone else that its most likely gasper leaving both brothers confused as Osore was the first one to question it.

"Rias who's Gasper."

"He's my other bishop who is a half vampire with a sacred gear that can allow him to freeze time."

Zero and Lilith had stars in their eyes.

"That sounds so cool right sis?"

"Yeah big bro. Cool."

Zero then looked outside at all the witches as he had an idea which caused him to turn to vali.

"Hey vali how about a contest between dragons?"

This caused the young man's face to adopt a smirk as he was listening with full intent now.  
"Go on Zero."

"How about whoever takes out the most bad guys… has to do the other person's laundry and buy them lunch?"

Surprisingly Vali nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not and besides we haven't done this since we were kids."

Zero smiled back as he stretched as well.

"Yup and I can't wait to see how strong you and Albion have gotten."

"I'd say the same for you and your partner bahamoote who you got not even a couple months ago."

Both boys smiled at one another before they started to glow as both dragons cried out.

[Demolition Dragon Balance Breaker! Black Gladiator Scale Mail!]

Zero's body was then engulfed in the same purple glow as before as he sported the same armor her fought Cao Cao in.

[Vanishing Dragon Divine Dividing Balance Breaker Scale Mail.]

With that both boys sported their dragon armors as they took off into the sky about to cause some mayhem.

Azazel just sighed before looking at Osore.

"Honestly. What are we going to do with our two dragons Osore?"

Osore looked at him and made an irritated face

"The hell are you asking me for? I'm his brother not his keeper."

Azazel just sighed at the young shadow user before looking back at the two dragons dominating the skies.

Osore then looked to his left and saw Rias,Issei,and Koneko go after Gasper while He Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia would help out below.

Osore sighed heavily

"Witches..what has the world come to"

He threw his katana at the first witch that flew towards him impaling her between the eyes as her body fell in a heap in front of him..

Kiba and xenovia stepped to his sides

"That was kinda cruel don't you think"

Kiba said

Osore smirked and looked at xenovia and placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump a little and blush

"Alright my swordsmen pals let's slice and dice."

Osore said.

Irina replied with cute jump and an amen.

Kiba summoned his sword of betrayer while Xenovia brought out Durandal.

Irina had a katana although the color scheme of it was similar to Zero's armor.

[Ost Solid State Scouter]

Osore used his shadows to rush some of the witches who had descended as they proceeded to blast him.

He weaved through the blasts and sliced two of them in half with ease.

More witches kept descending and blasting a barrage of blasts at the others below however Kiba and Xenovia were holding their own as they were striking the witches that had gotten to close and suing the flat ends of their swords to bat the blasts back at their opponents.

[Solid State Scouter end]

Zero and vail were having the time of their lives taking out witches as easy as a flick of the wrist.

"78...79...80. Vali you'd better keep up I'm already at 80."

In an instant Vali's blue wigs began to glow then sparkle as he powered through his share of witches tying the score.

Bahamoote simply scoffed at the vanishing dragon.

[hmph showoff.]

Zero simply chuckled.

"Can't be helped but that just means we'll have to up our game then."

Zero then snapped his fingers as a couple witches were then trapped in a large purple cube.

Confused by their situation they tried blasting their way out only for the cube to glow bright purple as their cries were muted on the inside and when the glow was gone all that was left was their robes.

Zero turned back to Vali with a smug look on his face.

"And that makes 100… boom."

"Neeeeeeeeerds"

They heard osore call which caused them both to laugh.

They sky was clear but the same couldn't be said for the ground. There was still at most 10 witches left And when seeing they were the only ones left they charged everyone.

Osore stepped in front of everyone and crossed his arms.

"Alright my turn"

His right eye turned red and the other stayed the same. This put everyone on edge because they all knew what it meant when he had red eyes.

Osore took one step and appeared behind all 10 of them finishing the step. They all turned around facing him faces full of rage

"Wait for it"

Osore said smiling

Then everyone one was completely surprised when their bodies fell in a heap sliced in half

"There it is"

Osore said eyes turning back to normal.

Then clapping was heard causing everyone's attention to be diverted above.

Looking up Osore was greeted with the sight of a tall, bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure.

She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes.

Her current attire was an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Been a while hasn't it Serafall. It's bad enough that someone like you has my title but you have the gall to make peace with angels and fallen angels. It's quite sad how far you've fallen."

Before Serafall could rebuttal a rock hit the women in the side of her head turning around she was met with the sight of Zero.

"You have no right to judge her. So what Serfall took your title she deserves it anyway she's cute,funny,makes everyone around her smile and her posing is amazing. Someone like you doesn't care for others or your people doesn't deserve the name like she does.

Osore and vali turned towards Serafall to see her face was bright red.

"Again with the family issues what's up this anime- i mean world"

Osore said.

Katerea simply scoffed at Zero as she prepared a magic circle as a yellow circle appeared with her insignia as she prepared to blast him until Azazel got her attention.

"Hey,Katerea I can't believe how low you've sunk now. However since this is you we're talking about I'm not surprised."

Katerea narrowed her eyes in anger at Azazel before a smile made its way to her face.

"Fine Azazel if you want to die first I won't stand in your way."

Zero and vail landed next to osore and lily. Vail looked bored and of course zero was absent minded.

Lilith looked off to her side and saw that Rias,Issei, and Koneko had freed Gasper hence why everyone was unfrozen.

Everyone watched the fight as Azazel had used an artificial sacred gear the Down Fall Dragon Spear which was created through a contract with one of the five great dragon kings;Fafnir.

The battle continued as Katrea was starting to lose the battle and was about to self-destruct until Azazel sacrificed his own arm as she blew up only taking the fallen angel's arm instead.

Then to the surprise of almost everyone Vali who was still in balance breaker took flight and hovered above everyone else as he made his betrayal to Azazel official and his alignment with the chaos brigade.

Lilith simply gave the white dragon emperor a thumbs up while Le Fay sighed at her teammates openness.

The white dragon then turned his attention to Issei who was still in awe at vali being proclaimed as 'the best dragon ever'.

"Issei Hyoudou. Despite wielding the boosted gear you are still the weakest dragon in history. Even Zero who was already born with extreme amounts of magic trained himself and easily surpassed you."

"So what? You got a point there Vali?"

"If you are my rival then you need to become stronger. What if I made you an avenger? I could kill your parents if that would help and I'm sure that they would thank me as ending their lives would be better than the current lives they live right now."

After that Issei snapped as his magic started to rise as the green gem in his wrist kept flashing until it bust forth in a flash of red light.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"Vali! I'm going to kick your ass!"

[Boost!]

Issei took off as he and Vali began to clash in the sky above as two streaks of white and red continued to collide over and over as the aura of the two dragons was intense.

The only people who weren't that impressed were Osore,Lily,and Zero.

As the three of them were watching them clash with everyone else lily talked to Osore while keeping her eyes on the battle.

"Hey,Osore you think vali went to far in his monologue?"

"Eh, if it helps issei not be a bitch why not"

Osore responded with a shrug.

Rias punched his shoulder.

"Ooooooow I was just saying."

Osore complained.

Zero kept watching the fight never looking away since he knew Vali could win as even he had to admit that issei was kinda pathetic when it came to combat and using magic but he was also the type of person who cared for his friends and would interfere if he had too.

Vali and Issei kept exchanging blows back and forth as Vali was having the time of his life enjoying a true battle between dragons.

However Issei had found a weak point in Vali's balance breaker in his wings so he rushed the white dragon except this time he was overloading vali's wings which caused the balance breaker to shatter and Vali landed surprised that the pervert could pull that off.

Before he could continue Zero had rushed in before Issei could blink and punch him into the meeting building as the sounds of crashing and breaking of stone was heard.

Vail got up and wasn't happy about the interference.

"I never asked for your help Zero besides this is my battle anyways."

Zero turned around as he flashed Vali a smirk of confidence the young devil hadn't seen before.

"I know but you've had your fun but its my turn now."

Issei came out of the building wreckage not happy about Zero punching him in his jaw.

"What the hell Zero?!"

Zero simply cracked his neck.

"You know Issei Vai's right you are the weakest host in history and its sad."

Issei clenched his fist in anger.

"You too!"

"I never said we were friends Issei but if you wanna prove me wrong then…"

Zero then tapped the side of his face.

"Then come and prove it."

Osore and lily both face palmed and sighed.

"You knew this was coming didn't you?"

Lily said.

Osore looked at issei and then zero

"Hey zero when your done beating his ass tag me in!"

To this lily just groaned.

"You two will never change."

Zero then looked over Issei before a smile was on his face.

"Oh so that's what you did. You added some of Vali's power to your own… cool."

Issei clenched his fist in anger as he prepared to fight Zero.

"I'm gonna take you down jerk-off!"

Issei rushed Zero as the two boys exchanged blows as they changed from the ground to the sky as they kept battling.

Issei went for a sidekick only for Zero to block it and punch him in the face again causing Issei to stumble.

"Wow Issei I'm surprised your lasting this long but you can't win."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders before answering his question.

"Your movements are too linear therefore it makes the easy to predict plus your not that fast so…"

Issei went back at Zero with a barrage of strikes as Zero was getting 'overwhelmed'.

"What's wrong I thought you could read my movements?"

Issei then slashed Zero across the chest with Ascalon before rearing his left arm back as a red sphere was in front of his fist.

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei then punched the sphere as it blasted forwards engulfing Zero making Issei think it was a win until the smoke cleared.

"Quick question; Was that all you had or is there more than a simple light show?"

Osore,Lily,Lilith,Le Fay, and even Vali couldn't help but try and hold back their laughter at Zero's treatment of Issei.

Zero then sighed as a smile appeared on his face as the same purple light engulfed him.

"Oh well I guess I'd start getting serious."

[Demolition Dragon Balance Breaker! Black Gladiator Scale Mail!]

Both boys rushed each other again their aura creating this invisible dome around the two of them however that all came crashing down.

In the blink of an eye Zero was pierced through the gut with a purple sickle and Issei impaled by a broadsword sending both boys crashing to the ground bloody and beaten as a figure came out from a black n blue portal.

"So it seems dragons aren't so hard to kill."

Osore's eyes widened as he knew where he had heard that voice before.

He looked up and saw him Jedahdia Doma.

Jedahdia looked at osore and smiled.

"So this is where the child of that outcast has been hiding."

Lily had to grab osore's hand and squeezed it trying to restrain osore since she could feel his magic rising and becoming somewhat unstable

Although that didn't help whatsoever osores shadow aura appeared much darker than what it normal was. Osore disappeared and appeared next to zero and issei. He grabbed them both and tossed them towards everyone else. Vail caught zero and lily caught issei who dropped him in surprise.

"Make sure they don't die"

Osore said in a double toned voice.

Jedahdia laughed.

"Oh please don't tell me you think you have a chance"

Osore forged his classic shadow katana the one he used before he met xenovia.

However, Jedahdia simply scoffed as he blocked the strike with his pinky before he impaled Osore with his hand as it went through the shadow users chest spraying blood over the ground as Jedahdia removed his hand from Osore's abdomen letting his body fall and hit the dirt.

Zero was furious to put it lightly.

"Bastard!"

Lily shouted at him to try and calm him down but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Zero don't!"

Zero activated balance breaker and rushed Jedahdia going for a right hook except for the leader of the dark realm caught the blow with ease.

"So your the son of Ophis? I figured you'd be taller but it'll still work despite your age."

Before Zero could respond Jedahdia snapped his fingers as Zero's own blood impaled him from the inside but it didn't kill him as his body fell limp on Jedahdia's body.

"Don't die yet I need you alive still."

Osore wasn't dead…...yet. he could feel his life force draining and could hear his mom akeno and everyone else calling his name and could vaguely see zero being taken away via magic circle.

"I…..will….not...stand….for….this"

Was Osore's last thought before everything went black. The last thing he could remember hearing was his father's voice saying.

"Neither will I."


	15. Dark Realm Arrival

Osore woke up in his house laying on his couch as Le Fay had finished healing what she could while Lily just finished taping his ribs up again.

Waking up he looked around he saw Akeno, as well as Haze to his surprise, were asleep at his sides while vali and Lilith were sitting down at the kitchen table.

As soon he woke up Lily immediately hugged him as tears were rolling down her face.

"Thank goodness you're alive I was so worried."

Akeno and Haze woke up at the sound of Lily's voice and hugged the shadow user out of joy as well.

"Oooooooooooow my ribs"

Osore said

This didn't help at all because this caused everyone to now hug him almost killing him from lack of air well everyone except vali joined in the hug.

Finally letting Osore breath everyone in the room was now thinking back to Jedahdia Doma who easily bested Osore and captured Zero.

Lily recalling the events punched the wall in her fury.

"Damnit! How could we let this happen?"

Vali scoffed getting Lily's attention.

"Something you wanna say Vali?"

The white dragon emperor got up from his spot on the couch to address his friends question.

"Simply put you should stop complaining Lily and think of something."

In an instant, Lily had a spear at his throat while he had his magic circle aimed at her.

Their squabble was broken up by Osore who clearly wasn't happy and this was only adding to his current anger. He grabbed lily's spear and grabbed vails arm

"Both of you stop this useless argument now!"

Hearing the tone in his voice both of them stood down as osore released his grasp. He then went upstairs and the sound of his door slamming was heard.

Akeno and haze got up to follow but vail just shook his head.

"This is not the time he needs time to think"

Akeno and haze simply plopped onto the couch sighing. Lily was still pissed but she knew vail was right.

Osore's room

Osore landed on his bed face first still upset over losing Zero as he felt a familiar magic presence above him knowing full well who it was.

"You know Ophis I'm starting to question the fact that you keep appearing in my room like this."

However, the dragon of infinity was in no mood to joke as her gray eyes which were normally void of emotion were full of fury.

"Maybe I should have kept Zero with me since its clear you can't do a good job of keeping him safe."

Osore's eyes widened in anger as he got up in her face despite his injuries.

"You know what at this point you can do what you want, your the same one who said don't hold his hand but still wants me to."

Osore clenched his fist.

"So if you feel entitled to take him you can do so."

Ophis just sighed before she sat on the desk.

"You can't beat Jedahdia…. Not as you are now."

A glow engulfed her body as she was now an older more developed teenage girl.

"I never wanted to let Zero go. He was the one thing in my entire existence that truly brought me happiness and joy."

The light appeared again as the teenage Ophis was now replaced with her adult form as her voice was more authoritative and menacing.

"Jedahdai does not fear the name ouroboros he fears your family bloodline. He fears the day that the outcast son will return risen from his father's darkness and put him in his place."

Osore then found himself in a purple and blue void and standing before him to his surprise was Klarion as a child.

"All I ever wanted for my realm was a chance to rise up and defend ourselves without getting involved in a war."

Klarion then appeared behind his son as a teenager.

"I tried to maintain the peace and order of the realm for as long as I could, even if that meant I could never see you or your mother."

Standing in front of Osore was his father again with him as a kid, a teenager, and as an Adult.

They all spoke in unison.

"I tried to stand up to him and keep everything together but he beat and broke me leaving me an outcast and a shameful ruler of my… our home. This destiny…. No, this legend now falls to you I believe in you son."

Osore was out of the void as all three versions of his father had disappeared and he saw ophis back in her normal state sitting on his desk.

The shadow user took a deep breath before he faced ophis again.

"So Osore enjoy your pep talk?"

Osore looked at her he was still angry but not as much as before.

"Seriously I can never read you."

Ophis smiled.

"That's kinda the point also you're going to need my help if you want to get to the Dark Dimension."

Osore then put one hand on his hip before he rolled the other hand towards her gesturing the dragon of infinity to show him.

"Turn around and take off your shirt."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell…. Why?"

"Do it unless you don't want me to show you how."

Osore sighed before he took off his shirt and turned around as he felt ophis place her hand at the center of his back.

"You need to establish a connection to the realms' magic line. Find the magic line and follow it."

Osore took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and focused.

"Find the realms magic line."

Osore and Ophis stood in silence for a moment before he felt a magic burst in his hand which caused him to follow the burst and mentally grab it.

Living room

Out of nowhere surprising everyone in the center of the room, a magic circle with the dark realms insignia appeared as the magic circle grew into a black and blue portal that swirled in the center of the room.

Osore's room

The shadow user opened his eyes as he felt a magic energy downstairs.

He immediately put his shirt back on and sprinted downstairs as Ophis followed him.

To his joy and her satisfaction there in the center of the room was the way to the dark realm.

Le Fay then got everyone's attention as something was on her mind.

"Osore-sama. How are we going to decide who stays here and who goes with you to rescue Zero-sama?"

Osore thought about it

"Well since I'm the rightful owner of the throne in gonna need a judge and an enforcer"

Osore smiled

"And who better to pick than Akeno and Haze."

This caused them both to spring up from the couch.

Osore sighed and looked at lily.

"I can trust you and vali won't kill each other"

Then to his surprise, Lily gave him a chop to the head.

"Maou if you think I'm sitting here and not helping rescue Zero then you really haven't changed since we were kids."

Vali got up from his spot and walked over on Lily's right side.

"For once I agree with Lily. Besides what better way to prove myself than to fight against some of the Dark Realm's best. Count me in as well."

Osore then felt a tug on his shirt as Lilith got his attention.

"I'm staying with Le Fay to make sure everything is good for when big brother comes back home."

Le Fay nodded in agreement.

"Hai Lilith-sama."

Osore looked at the current group of individuals standing before him as a smile was present on his face.

"This should be fun besides it usually only takes me one fight to figure out how to beat someone anyway."

With that out of the way, everyone went through the gate one at a time as the rescue mission was underway.

Jedahdia's Castle Throne Room

The current ruler of the dark realm sat on his throne bored as he looked into a dark purple liquid orb with a smile on his face.

"So the prince finally comes home and he brings guests to the welcome mat. Ahahahah! It's time for me to make my move at last."

On the side of the throne room, black lightning was coming off a certain individual which caused Jedahdia's smile to widen even more.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you either…. My masked champion."

The masked warrior let out an animalistic growl as black lightning coursed out of his body and the red eyes on the mask flashed red.

Jedahdia simply smiled before looking back at the orb which showed Osore and everyone else on the move.

"Well, then prince let the games begin."


End file.
